Confessions d'une nuit
by Futae
Summary: Dix ans après le meurtre d'Aioros, Shura ne semble pas disposé à oublier son sourire. Ce sourire qui illuminait sa vie, il finit par le retrouver chez la personne la plus proche du Sagittaire. Ce n'est pas lui... et pourtant... Shura x ?
1. Chapter 1

Voici une petite fics...avec un couple en vedette, plutôt rare, mais intéressant à mon sens, trop peu exploité.Shura x ? Pour le savoir, vous devrez lire... ;'p ENJOY!

Tic Tac...le pendule se balance...Tic Tac...les aiguilles continuent leur folle poursuite et enfin, la petite a rattrapée la grande...Tic tac...les douze coups de minuit sonnent comme un requiem macabre à mes oreilles.

Je suis assis là, au bord du lit, contemplant les étoiles par la grande baie vitrée qui donne sur la colline que surplombe ton temple vide.La lune est très pâle ce soir et la fumée de ma cigarette forme comme un halo au dessus de ma tête.Un ange noir, voilà ce que je suis.Et je t'ai donnée la mort, à toi, mon ange doré.

Je ferme les yeux et un souvenir me revient inexorablement en tête.Te souviens-tu de ce jour d'été où nous discutions toi moi et Saga, avant que ton petit frère ne vienne nous interrompre les larmes aux yeux?

Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour le mystérieux et taciturne Saga..J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour attirer ton attention, pour que tu me vois, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde autrement que comme ton meilleur ami.Le soleil caressait agréablement nos peaux déjà halée et brusquement, des pleures nous tirèrent de notre paresse léthargique.Aiolia sanglottait et ses grandes yeux émeraude étaient inondés d'eau salée.D'insctinct, il vint se blottir dans te bras virgoureux, à la recherche du réconfort paternel que tu lui prodiguais.

"Que se passe t-il, Aio?"

"Ce sont...Masque de Mort et Aphrodite...ils..."

Sans plus attendre, il avait pris ta main, t'entraînant à sa suite.Moi et Saga t'avions suivi par curiosité et devant le temple des Poissons se livrait un spectacle insolite.Masque de Mort, une branche enflammée à la main était en train de tapisser méthodiquement un cercle de brindilles sèches.Le frêle frnaçais le regardait de ce cet air sadique, les bras croisés derrière son dos.

Une fois ce rituel accompli, le cancer alla soulever une pierre et en délogea un petit scorpion noir qu'il avait du repèrer un peu plus tôt.Il le poussa du pied jusqu'au centre du cercle.Dard en avant, la pauvre bête essayait de se défendre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.Mais...Masque de mort ne tarda pas à mettre le feu à cette prison de débris végétaux.

Les flammes se mirent à grandir, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'animal, qui courait d'une extrêmité à l'autre de son cerceuil ardent.Quand le brasier fut trop près de lui, se produisit un fait qui resta marqué dans ma mémoire pour toujours.Le scorpion leva sa queue pointue et transperça lui même sa carapace afin de se donner la mort.

De tout le règne animal, le scorpion est le seul à avoir la notion de «suicide».Ainsi, comprenant qu'il était prit dans un piège mortel, il avait préféré mourir dignement et quasi-instantanément.Nous fûmes tous surpris et atristé de ce spectacle morbide, mais Aiolia fut incontestablement le plus affecté de par sa naïveté et son innocence.

Accroché à tes jambes il pleurait à chaudes larmes et Saga donna la correction tant méritée aux deux pyromanes.Il les assigna aux corvées du Sanctuaire pendant trois mois, étant leur aîné, ils ne protestèrent pas.

Saga avait toujours témoigné un vif intérêt pour les deux apprentis les plus cruels du Sanctuaire, surveillant régulièrement leurs entraînements. Je ne comprenais pas la raison de cet engouement, que je jugeais malsain, mais après tout, peût-être Saga voulait-il éviter que le poisson et le cancer ne tournent mal?

Tu raccompagnas Aiolia jusqu'au temple du lion en essayant de lui expliquer que parfois la vie était cruelle, mais qu'au moins maintenant, le scorpion ne souffrait plus.Je ne te revis plus avant le soir.Tu étais assis, dépité sur les marches du temple des gémeaux et je compris que tu venais de te faire rejeter une fois de plus.Ou était passée cette joie de vivre, ce sourire radieux t'animant? Saga n'était qu'un imbécile...ne voyait-il pas qu'il avait un joyau entre les mains? Je pris place à côté de toi, sans te regarder et je soufflai:

"Tu devrais l'abandonner.Il ne te mérite de toute évidence pas."

"Mais je l'aime..."

Ces mots semblèrent me crever le coeur, mais je tentai de dissimuler ma peine.Me penchant au dessus de toi, je passa mon bra sautour de tes épaules et tu te rapprocha de moi, à la recherche de chaleur humaine sans doute.Même si je ne serai jamais rien de plus pour toi qu'un ami, je voulais sentir que je t'étais indispensable.Je voulais sècher chacune des larmes que tu verserais pour Saga et panser chacune de tes blessures à l'âme.

"Je sais.Mais il continue à renier tes sentiments.Alors tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, tu dois l'oublier.Ou tu souffriras encore et ça, je ne le supporterai pas.Je suis resté en dehors de cette histoire trop longtemps, je me suis effacé sacrifié, mais je ne veux que ton bonheur.Te voir dans cet état parce que Saga n'est pas capable de voir que tu existes.Il est temps pour toi de trouver quelqu'un qui te rendra ton amour".

Tu étais resté silencieux et tout à coup, tu tournas la tête vers moi, me fixant de tes yeux émus. Doucement, tu attrapas mon menton entre tes doigts et tu approchas mon visage du tiens, avant qu'ils ne s'unissent en un doux baiser.Un baiser chaste, débordant de tendresse et de chaleur, comme toi.

Cet instant me sembla durer des heures et je m'en délectai, ne sachant s'il se reproduirait.Je tremblais, je sentais des frissons me parcourir la colonne vertébrale et des papillons qui vrombissaient dans mon ventre.Tu mis fin à cet instant magique en m'adressant ce sourire sucré qui te caractérise et tu regagnas ton temple en silence.Je ne me levai pas tout de suite, encore surpris de ce qui venait de se produire.

Je savais que ce soir là, plus jamais rien ne serait pareil.Et j'eu raison.Je du te donner la Mort, par ordre du Pope.Pourquoi nous a-tu trahis? Pourquoi dus-je être le bras de la Justice?

Tout avait basculé.Mes rêves avec toi, mon avenir avec toi.Tout fut compromis en une battement de cil...Ce soir là, après t'avoir donnée la chasse, je rentrai à mon temple couvert de sang, les mains souillées à jamais.sang et larmes se mélangèrent dans mon lit cette nuit fatidique.Tout était allé si vite, des éléments m'échappaient, mais j'étais responsable de ta déchéance.Mon amour pour toi n'avait pas suffit à te faire rester en vie...

Le lendamain matin aux aurores, après une nuit blanche de remors et d'idées noires, j'entendis de petits sanglots devant la porte de mon temple.Des cris enragés s'y joignirent bientôt, mais il semblaient plus éloignés.J'ouvris la porte de ma maison et trouvais Aiolia, le regard rouge de larme et de douleur.Il avait été battu à mort.

De larges traces de fouet parcouraient son corps dénudé.ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et du sand frais s'écoulait de ses lèvres et de ses narines.je fut très surpris et choqué par cette découverte et je compris en entendant les mots «frère de traître» que répètaient lassivement quelques chevaliers de bas étages.Ils le recherchaient et c'était en partie ma faute.Son regard était implorant et ton aspect repoussant me révoltait autant qu'il me dégoûtait.

Cette expression de pureté sur son visage était la même que la tienne et je fis un pas en arrière, le visage crispé et mal à l'aise, comme si Aiolia était l'incarnation de ton fantôme venant me hanter et me rappeler mon crime jusque chez moi! Mais j'y avais été obligé et contraint! Je l'avais fait pour la déesse alors pourquoi me poursuivais-tu, prenant les traits de ton frère pour te venger!

"Shu...ra..."

Ton frère n'eut le temps que d'articuler mon nom.Pourquoi était-il venu chercher de l'aide chez moi! Il s'était évanouit et si je le laissais là, pas de doute que les autres le tueraient.je devais agir vit, mais j'étais paniqué, dévoré de regrets et de démons intérieur.Je ne sais si ce fut sa ressemblance à toi qui le sauva ce jour là ou qui me fit hésiter aussi longtemps avant de le faire rentrer chez moi.

Mais j'étais bien décidé à le protèger, au péril de ma vie...voyant en lui l'occasion de me racheter de ton meutre.

Voilà! Ca vous a plu ou non? N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews si vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer. Mais personnellement, je trouve que le trio Aioros/Shura/Aiolia est trop peu exploité et je comtpe bien lui donner ses lettres de noblesse!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews jeunes filles!

J'avais pris l'enfant.Il était si affaiblit qu'il était comme un poids mort dans mes bras et les manches de mon t-shirt étaient déjà couvertes de sang.Je glissais Aiolia sous les draps frais de mon lit et passa le dos de ma main sur son front.Il était brûlant de fièvre, son état était vraiment inquiètant et j'avais peine à croire que le grand pope a laissé faire cela à un si jeune enfant.Mais après tout, toi, notre chevalier le plus loyal et le plus valeureux, tu nous avais bien trahi, alors...tout pouvait arriver.Tu m'avais prouvé que même l'impossible pouvait se produire, alors je ne jurai plus de rien! Pourtant, je ne réalisais toujours pas bien comment on avait pu en arriver là, en seulement l'espace de quelques heures...mais je ne devais pas me torturer l'esprit en pensées inutiles.Ma priorité était le petit Aiolia.J'allais chercher tout le nécessaire à pharmacie que mon temple contenait, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose.Un peu d'antiséptique que je versais dans une bassine d'eau chaude.J'en imbibai un chiffon propre et commençais à nettoyer méticuluseument et patiemment une à une les blessures qui jalonaient ce corps si frêle, faisant preuve d'une douceur que j'ignorai possèder.

Aiolia gémissait de douleur en serrant les dents, le visage crispé et nerveux.J'essayais de faire en sorte que cela soit le plus supportable possible pour lui.Après tout, si je ne t'avais pas arraché à lui par la force du destin, jamais rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.J'étais indirectement responsable de son état et la culpabilité m'étouffait comme un serpent avide.Aiolia...était une miniature parfaite de toi. Seule la couleur de vos iris et de vos cheveux vous différenciaient et j'avais l'impression de t'avoir en face de moi, de sortir de ce cauchemard, comme si en le soignant, c'était toi que je guérrisssais des blessures mortelles que je t'avais infligées.

Et brusquement, je fut violemment ramené sur Terre par un vacarme acharné de martellements sur ma porte.Ils étaient là.Pour lui.Je ne pouvais le cacher, à quoi bon? Son cosmos trahissait sa présence même s'il était très faible...Je sorti donc, le regard brûlant de haine et cela calma leurs ardeurs immédiatement.Ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à moi.

"Hors de ma vue, vermines!"

"Seigneur Shura...nous savons qu'il est dans votre temple...nos espions l'ont vu entrer et ont suivi les traces de son sang qui nous conduisent directement ici.Donnez-le nous", exigea un chevalier qui m'était inconnu.

"Ou sinon? Vous n'allez tout de même pas le prendre de force? Vous savez que chevalier d'or est le plus haut rang de la chevalerie.Vous ne seriez que des poupées désarticulées entre mes mains!"

"Très bien...j'ignore pour quelle raison vous vous évertuez à le protèger, mais...nous en informerons le grand pope et il prendra les sanctions nécessaires à votre encontre!" Me crâcha l'un d'eux.

Et ils s'éloignèrent en une immense chenille humaine.Je les regardais partir, les yeux débordant de mépris et je retournais auprès d'Aiolia.Il était ma priorité, il avait besoin de moi.Après avoir désinfèctées ses plaies complètement, je caressais tendrement ses mèches bouclées, collées à son front par la sueur.Aussitôt, je fut parcouru d'un fort courant électrique et me reculais en sursaut.Que m'arrivait-il? Ca ne me ressemblait pas de faire preuve de pitié et encore moins de chaleur humaine. Mais Aiolia était si fragile, si attendrissant avec son visage d'ange.Et puis...il était venu à moi, par la force des choses.Pourquoi moi et pas un autre? Hum..je suppose que c'est parce que j'étais le seul adulte et qu'à ses yeux j'étais ton meilleur ami.Saga avait disparut de son temple de plus, alors j'étais le seul adulte restant du Sanctuaire, en dehors d'Aphro et de Masque, mais aucun enfant normalement constitué n'irait trouver refuge auprès d'eux...

Je m'endormi aux côtés de mon petit protègé.J'étais exténué par cette nuit fatale...sans compter que je savais que le grand pope ne manquerait pas de me convoquer pour que je lui fasse le rapport de ton meutre...et aussi, pour que je lui parle d'Aiolia.Ce fut d'ailleurs ton adorable petit frère qui me réveilla.Je sursautais, comme si j'avais été attaqué dans mes rêves...de toi...et je le plaquais contre le mur, ma main à l'horizontale collée à son cou qui commença à saigner un peu.Il ferma les yeux en tremblant.Je serrai les dents, le regard assasin...puis, je me détendis et m'éloigna d'Aiolia:

"Pardonne-moi...j'ai eu peur..."

"Shura..."

"Ecoute Aiolia, tu ne peux pas rester ici.Le pope ne le permettra pas."

"Mais ils..ils vont essayer de me tuer!"

"Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller parler au Pope de ce pas et.."

"Ne me laisse pas!" Cria t-il en se blottissant contre moi.

Je le regardais, interloqué et posais une main sur sa petite tête.Je ne savais aps m'y prendre avec les gosses..la poisse...j'essayais de prendre une voix douce.

"Calme-toi, tout va bien! Ils ne reviendront pas...va te cacher dans le temple du Lion et attends-moi là-bas, d'accord?"

"Non! Je veux rester avec toi! Exigea t-il les yeux larmoyants; je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses...comme grand frère!"

Ce fut le mot de trop...Je le poussais violemment au sol, les yeux injectés de sang.

"Je ne suis pas comme ton frère! Ce faible, ce fourbe...ce TRAITRE! Alors DEGAGE! VA T-EN!"

Hurlais-je comme un possèdé tandis qu'en un coup d'Excalibur, je fendis la table du salon en deux. Effrayé, Aiolia détalla sans demander sonr este.J'étais au bord de la crise, revoyant ton visage si souriant...puis ton air si résolu devant la mort...son sang sur mes mains pour toujours... Comment Aiolia avait-il osé me comparer à toi! Je n'étais pas un misérable traitre, un moins que rien comme toi! Non, j'étais le bras de la Justice!

Après avoir passée ma colère aux Arènes, je montais voir le grand Pope.Sa convocation ne s'était pas fait attendre...

Il était assis sur son trône, des servantes négligemment couchées sur lui, une coupe de vin à la main.Je m'agenouillais et n'y prêtais aps attention:

"Shura, du Capricorne au rapport."

"Ah te voici enfin! J'attends les détails concernant la mise à mort du traitre"! Ordonna t-il de sa voix caverneuse, iréelle.

"Le renégat a été mis hors d'état de nuir et neutralisé breèvement.J'ai n'ai aps assistée à sa mort directe, mais ses blessures lui ont été fatales à n'en pas douter."

"Son corps est pourtant toujours manquant.."

"Il a dut aller mourir dans les montagnes...mais je suis formel, ses blessures étaient trop sérieuses pour qu'il ait pu s'en remettre."

"Bien, tu as fais de l'excellent travail.Tu peux disposer..."

"Grand maître, attendez...je voulais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet d'Aiolia."

"Quel est le problème?"

"Ce matin, il est venu trouver refuge dans mon temple, car des résidents du Sanctuaire l'ont pris pour cible, depuis l'annonce publique que son frère nous a trahi..."

"Et alors?" Demanda t-il comme ci cela ne le concernait pas.

"Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul, livré à lui-même... les autres le tueraient!"

"S'il est faible, il ne mérite pas de vivre.Cette mort sera une excellente épreuve pour lui.Nous verrons s'il se montre digne de l'armure du Lion malgré la fatalité qui l'a frappé."

"Mais, votre Altesse...il est si petit, si faible..et il est innocent.Nous devons le protèger!"

Toujours cette culpabilité rongeant mon âme...je voulais faire quelque chose pour ton frère...Le Pope resta silencieux avant d'ajouter tout à coup:

"Si tu te fais tant de souci pour lui, tu n'as qu'à le prendre sous ton aile.Pour le reste, laisse la loi du plus fort faire son oeuvre.."

Je n'osais croire ce que je venais d'entendre! Le pope se lavait les mains de ce qui pouvait arriver à ce pauvre Aiolia! Et j'avais un devoir, une obligation envers lui...j'avais été si dur ce matin, alors qu'en fait, il ne voulait juste pas que je...meurs comme toi.Après tout la dernière fois qu'il t'avait vu, tu devais aller voir le pope le soir...et il n'avait plus jamais revu après cet entretien...il avait tout simplement craint que le même avenir funeste ne me guette...Et je le réalisais à l'instant...il s'était juste fait du souci pour moi.Alors, c'est qu'il m'aimait, moi, l'assassin de la personne la plus précieuse de sa vie.Je me levais subitement sans saluer le pope et couru jusqu'au temple du Lion.Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard! Pourvu que je puisse m'excuser auprès d'Aiolia!

La sixième maison était vide, déserte et une vive inquiètude me rongea le coeur.Et s'il...non impossible! Paniqué je cherchais partout où il pouvait être.Milo me confia ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée.J'étais désemparé, je l'avais cherché partout...s'ils avaient touché un seul de ses cheveux, je les massacrerai tous jusqu'au dernier! Perdu et blessé au coeur, je me souvins alors qu'il y avait un endroit que je n'avais pas fouillé.Mais bien-sûr! Je fonçais au temple du Sagittaire.Aiolia était là, les yeux hébétés: sur les murs de la neuvième maison étaient peinte en lettre rouge l'inscription «Traître».Je m'approchais lentement d'Aiolia se dernier se tourna vers moi le regard vide:

"Shura...est-ce que Grand-frère était un traître?"


	3. Chapter 3

Merci infiniement de vos commentaires! Aioros/Shura/Aiolia est un trio complexe mais pourtant passionnant.J'espère que je parviendrai à vous faire partager mon intérêt! Enjoy!

* * *

Quel que soit mon mensonge, il aurait parut bien dérisoire..toi, son grand-frère, tu étais un traître, telle était la seule vérité, aussi difficile soit-elle à accèpter pour Aiolia et moi.D'un certain côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté quand à avoir débarassé le Sanctuaire du traître ayant attenté à la vie de notre Déesse.Je m'agenouillais près d'Aiolia et le prit par les épaules pour qu'il me fasse face.Son visage ruisselait de larmes.

-Oui...ton frère nous a trahit.J'ignore pourquoi il a fait cela et nous ne le saurons probablement jamais.Mais, la vie continue et ta formation de chevalier aussi.Tu ne dois pas baisser els bras et montrer aux autres ce que tu vaux vraiment!

-Mais c'est...trop difficile! Je suis si seul à présent...

-Avoir ton grand-frère comme maître, à tes côtés tous les jours...je pense que cela t'a plutôt déservit.Tu as été trop avantagé du point de vue émotionel par rapport aux autres chevaliers qui n'ont pas eut la chance de connaître ou de pouvoir fréquenter un membre de leur famille proche.Le fait que ton grand-frère ait toujours été là pour te protèger, t'a aujourd'hui rendu incapable de te défendre de ceux qui t'ont battu...Tu dois reprendre ton entraînement, suivre ta vocation car c'est...

-Pas question! Mon frère voulait tellement que je suis un jour chevalier d'Athéna...mais je le HAIS! Tu comprends! Je le H-A-I-S!

-Tu dois penser à ce que tu souhaites avant tout.Tu ne semble pas le comprendre, mais si tu abandonnes mainenant, je doute que le grand pope fasse preuve d'une quelconque pitié à ton égard.Si tu ne deviens pas chevalier, tu seras alors inutile au Sanctuaire et...

-Que dois-je faire alors, Shura?

-Sers-toi de la haine que tu éprouves pour ton frère en ce moment, de cette rage, pour te surpasser encore plus! Pour LE surpasser et prouver que tu n'es pas comme lui, mais que tu es un chevalier loyal, fidèle et fort!

Aiolia me regarda avec étonnement et incrédulité.Il cligna de ses grands yeux émeraudes, mais quelque chose en lui venait de changer.Il y avait cette étincelle dans son regard...celle d'un garçon résigné et déterminé à accomplir un rêve, tandis qu'un autre s'était brisé et mué en cauchemard.Je lui caressais la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux et me relevais, rassuré.J'avais bonne conscience à présent, mais ce sentiment était mitigé par le fait que je venais de pousser Aiolia à détester la personne qui lui était le plus cher au monde...il venait de perdre tous ses repères, toutes ses certitudes, en une seule nuit.Je commençais à remonter vers mon temple et je fut surpris de sentir une main se glisser dans la mienne.Je me retournais vers Aiolia qui marchait timidement à côté de moi, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Il n'était encore qu'un enfant...si jeune, et déjà confronté aux horreurs de la vie.Je compris pourquoi tu avais toujours essayé de le préserver: Aiolia était pur et innocent...C'était quelque chose que je lui enviais, que nous lui envions tous.Voilà pourquoi, tous ces chevaliers s'étaient acharnés sur lui...pour le souiller...Aiolia n'était qu'un enfant...ce que je lui demandais était peût-être trop important...

...Ce soir là, ainsi que bien d'autres, il dormit dans mon temple et me rejoignit dans mon lit...deshormais nous étions liés, mais j'ignorai jusqu'où...

Aiolia eut des nuits très agitées pendant des mois.Il n'était pas rare qu'il finisse par dormir avec moi, même quand il ne couchait pas dans mon temple.Mais il fut relativement calme et pas aussi perturbé que ce que l'on aurait pu attendre de la part d'un si jeune enfant.En fin de compte, il se réfugia dans son entraînement et dans le silence au départ, agissant comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit..

Quelques années plus tard, il gagna sans difficulté l'armure d'or du Lion et devint d'une justesse exemplaire.Cela en fit la coqueluche des Amazones, qu'il traitait comme l'égal des hommes.D'ailleurs, il devint particulièrement proche de l'une d'entres elles: Marin, Amazone de l'Aigle.Aiolia n'était aps seulement adulé des jeunes filles, mais aussi des apprentis.Ayant traversée une épreuve dificile, qui avait remis en cause ses capacité de futur chevalier, qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre les doutes et les baisses de moral des plus jeunes?

Mais justement, il était étrange de constater le succès et la popularité d'Aiolia auprès surtout des deux classes les plus méprisées du Sanctuaire: les femmes et les enfants, chez qui il faisait vraiment l'unanimité.Mieux que personne, Aiolia savait ce que voulait dire l'expression «faire ses preuves» et il était l'exemple vivant que quelle que soit l'adversité, tout le monde pouvait s'en sortir avec de la rigueur et de l'acharnement.Il nous donnait à tous une belle leçon de vie...

Si tu l'avais vu évoluer...tu aurais été fier de lui...la vérité c'est que...je pense que c'est un peu «grâce» à ta mort, qu'il a prit cette dimension.La ressemblance entre vous n'était plus seulement physique, mais aussi psychologique.Il était aussi bon et doux que toi, d'une générosité et d'une disponibilité exemplaire.Mais bien entendu, il faisait semblant de ne pas le voir et surtout, personne n'osait le comparer à toi de manière directe et en sa présence.Il avait interdit qu'on prononce ton nom ou même qu'on fasse référence à toi...il t'avait complètement effacé de son esprit, mais pas de son coeur.Ses blessures n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées et il avait même repeint lui-même ton temple, lui redonnant sa dignité d'antan.

Aiolia...son rôle était essentiel au sein du Sanctuaire, toujours prêt à motiver les troupes et à régler les contentieux entre chevaliers.Il avait trouvé ses marques ici et dans mon coeur aussi...Il passait beaucoup de temps avec les jeunes et avec ses amis de toujours: Milo, Aldébaran ou même Shaka.La Vierge et lui avait eut des débuts difficiles, des tensions mêmes...mais au fond, Shaka avait beaucoup aidé Aiolia grâce à la saine rivalité qui s'était installée entre eux.Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais leur entente était cordiale et on sentait un profond respect mutuel, même de la part d'un être aussi hautain que Shaka.Avec son second voisin, le tensions étaient palpables et Aiolia croisait très rarement Masque de Mort.Le Cancer avait une vie nocturne très chargée, faite d'assassinats en tous genres et cela ne concordait pas avec la paisible vie diurne d'Aiolia.

Ce soir là...Aiolia aurait 17 ans.Il avait tellement grandit et s'était mué en ton clone parfait.Sa ressemblance avec toi devenait chaque jour un peu plus troublante et comme je te l'ai dit, il ne s'agissait pas que d'une vaine ressemblance physique...Il m'attirait oui, indéniablement et j'étais jalouxde Marin.Pour l'anniversaire de ton cadet de frère, j'avais décidé ne rien faire de spécial au départ.Je savais qu'il le fêterait dignement avec ses véritables amis...et je ne voulais pas le monopoliser.Il était jeune et de bonne nature, je ne voulais donc pas risquer de l'étouffer en le rendant aussi associal et solitaire que moi...

Je me souviens encore parfaitement de cette nuit d'août.Le ciel était sombre et sans étoiles, étrangement...c'était assez inhabituel pour un soir d'été.Je m'étais attardé dehors sur le parvis de mon temple, contemplant ce ciel vide et peu clément, me rappelant les tourments de mon coeur.J'étais mélancolique...plus que d'habitude.Je n'aurai su l'expliquer, mais je me sentais d'humeur romantique ce soir.Un peu comme ces amoureux éconduits enfantant des poèmes qui se perdaient au gré du vent, sans jamais être récités à la personne de leurs pensées...AH, j'étais ridicule..finalement j'étais pareil à ces poètes d'infortune au coeur brisé: j'avais confectionné un gâteau d'anniversaire à Aiolia.Quand il était petit, je sais qu'il adorait le chocolat et en secret, j'avais préparé cette gourmandise dans l'espoir de lui faire plaisir et qu'il n'oublie pas cette soirée.Qu'il n'oublie pas que j'existais...

Mais au dernier moment, j'avais perdu mon courage et je n'avais pas osé le convier à venir le déguster dans mon temple...j'avais peur du regard des autres, qu'ils ne s'imaginent des choses parce que je n'inviterai que lui, peur d'un éventuel refus de la part du Lion... Et maintenant, j'étais assis sur les marches de mon temple comme un sans abri et ce délicieux gâteau n'attendant que moi, était en train de pourir sur la table de mon salon...Je l'avais fait avec amour, mais n'avais pas osé aller jusqu'au bout des choses, comme cela avait été le cas toute ma vie.Je n'avais pas osé te tuer, t'achever et je n'avais pas osé prendre plus fermement la défense d'Aiolia...J'étais soumis à mes peurs et à mon manque d'ambition, prisonnier de mes sentiments etouffés.

Et tout à coup...je senti son cosmos chaleureux et flamboyant se rapprocher de moi.Mon coeur se serra et cessa de battre un instant, avant de tambourinerdans ma poitrine.J'avais du mal à respirer, cette douce adrénaline coulant dans mes veines, était un mélange d'angoisse et d'envie...Aiolia était là, face à moi à présent.Je ne me levai pas et tentais de contenir cet émoi s'emparant de mon être.Le Lion ne semblait pas dans son état normal...il sentait l'acool fort.Le vin sûrement.Son anniversaire avait du être bien arrosé en compagnie des apprentis et autres chevaliers.Bien-sûr la veille, Aiolia m'y avait convié et j'avais tout naturellement refusé, ne désirant pas me mêler aux autres.Et là...Aiolia se trouvait devant moi, alors qu'il aurait du continuer à festoyer avec ses amis.Je devais rêver...était-il revenu pour moi?

Il me lorgna du regard quelques instants et me demanda d'une voix calme et non-éméchée:

«Puis-je entrer un moment?»

J'hochais de la tête affirmativement et le laissait me précéder...je n'imaginais pas encore à quel point cette nuit anodine allait changer ma vie à jamais...


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici la suite attendue par certaines d'entre vous.Les choses se précisent et j'attends votre avis.** **Merci à toutes de votre enthousiasme!**

Dès la seconde où les pas d'Aiolia avaient foulé les pavés de mon temple triste et peu accueillant, je me surpris à chérir cette demeure plus que de raison.

Le Lion s'asseyit dans un des fauteuil et il semblait un peu désanimé, le regard sombre.Quelque chose n'allait pas, j'en étais certitude.Ce jour était un jour de fête qu'Aiolia aurait du passer avec ses amis, buvant, dansant, comme les jeunes de son âge.Pourquoi était-il là, il était à peine minuit? Cela n'avait aucun sens...il avait du se passer un drame que j'ignorai.

Je voulais lui poser des questions, mais je n'osais rompre ce silence qui s'était naturellement installé entre nous.Mais je n'étais pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, alors je me contentais de lui tendre un verre d'eau fraîchement coulée du robinet.Seul le son redondant de ma pendule égayait un peu la pièce sombre...Le ciel si sombre avait engendré d'un orage dont la puissance électrique avait provoqué un court-circuit.Nous étions à présent plongés dans le noir total.Lassé de cette situation stérile, je sorti une cigarette et commençais à fumer.Cette boufée de nicotine me fit un bien fou et je rejetais la tête en arrière pour apprécier cette douce sensation, si relaxante.

Dehors, le tonnerre faisait rage, éclairant de ça, de là la pièce et donnant aux objets un aspects terrifiant.L'imagination prenait le pas sur la logique dans ces instants là.Je me levai et alla fumer à la fenêtre.Pas de pluie, juste des éclairs violets zèbrant le ciel pour mon plus grand bonheur visuel.Aiolia n'avait pas bougé et il contemplait son verre sans dire mot, quand tout à coup:

-«T'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort? Allez, envoie l'alcool...

-Pas pour toi non...interdis-je en soufflant un nuage grisâtre.

-Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse...

-Arrête de conduire comme si tu en étais un alors, tranchais-je avant que le sujet ne nous échappe en prenant des proportions démesurées.

-Tsss...tu es comme mon frère...il refusait de me voir grandir aussi.

-Ca fait dix ans qu'il est mort.Il serait peût-être temps de passer à autre chose, répondis-je sèchement, sentant mon coeur se serrer à l'évocation de ton nom.

-Ha...rit-il en haussant des épaules.Puis il eut un sourire ironique; puis-je au moins te taxer d'une cigarette? A moins que pour ça aussi, je ne sois trop jeune...»

Je le dévisageais un instant, aussi bien que l'obscurité me le permettait, puis finalement soupirai d'impatience, en lui lançant mon paquet.Il l'ouvrit lentement, presque..._sensuellement_ et glissa une des tige de tabac entre ses lèvres charnues, la faisant rouler avec adresse d'un coin à l'autre de sa bouche parfaite.

-«C'est bien gentil de me donner une cigarette, mais ce serait mieux si elle était allumée non?

-Tu ne me l'as pas précisé.Et c'est moi qui ai le briquet.» Répondis-je comme pour signaler que c'était moi qui commandait.

Je m'avançais finalement vers lui pour le rejoindre et à quelques centimètres de lui, je tendis le briquet.Et là, au lieu de le saisir, il eut un geste inattendu.

Il posa sa main gauche sur mon bras, le caressant en remontant doucement.J'avais la chair de poule, je me sentais presque frisonner.Puis, il redescendit, enserrant mon poignet et m'attira vers lui, avec une certaine fermeté.De son autre main, il me fit allumer le briquet et me laissa libre d'effleurer le bout de la cigarette avec la petite flamme bleutée.

J'étais captivé par ce regard qui ne me quittait pas et dont les pupilles brillaient dans le noir...j'étais chez moi, mais me croire au commandes du navire était mon erreur...Aiolia avait un véritable regard de félin, celui d'un prédateur ayant choisie sa proie..

Moi.

Je ne pouvais plus reculer à présent..Peût-être ton frère avait-il prévu tout ce qui se passerait ce soir là...ou peût-être un hasard du destin nous plaça là, l'un sur la route de l'autre...

Il avait déjà gagné.Je venais d'inviter le loup à entrer dans la bergerie...

Et tout s'accèlera...

Après avoir aspirée une bouffée de nicotine, il la souffla doucement et écrasant la cigarette à peine entamée, il se leva et me poussa brutalement en arrière.Je tombais dans mon confortable fauteuil rouge en velour et sans me quitter des yeux, me défiant presque de son séduisant regard caramel, il monta sur mes genoux, de sa démarche féline et approcha ses lèvres doucement des miennes, lentement, comme pour me faire mourir de langueur.Il les entrouvrit légèrement et je les senti entrer en contact avec les miennes. 

J'étais complètement abasourdi de la situation.Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je savais ce que le Lion avait en tête.Il me mordilla lentement la lèvre inférieure afin qu'en un gémissement j'ouvre la bouche, lui donnant libre accès.De sa langue, il vint caresser la mienne avec douceur, les faisant jouer ensemble.Etrangement, je n'étais pas dégoûté par ce contact impudique et le laissait mener la danse.Etre passif avait parfois aussi du bon...

Aiolia...je pensais qu'il aimait les femmes.Grave erreur.Il les aimait, mais intérieurement, il brûlait pour la virilité et la fermeté que seul un rassurant corps masculin pouvait lui procurer.Tout était allé vite, extrêmement vite.Mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, car j'étais toujours trop indécis concernant mes sentiments.

Pourtant, à cet instant là, je ne particpais pas vraiment à l'action.j'en profitais juste, tel le spectateur aux premières loges d'une représentation inédite.Pour une raison que j'ignorai je n'arrivais pas à profiter pleinement de l'initiative d'Aiolia.Le remord sans doute? Je t'avais arraché à lui...et je m'étais occupé de lui ensuite, rongé par culpabilité.N'allais-je pas abuser de lui ce soir?

Voyant que visiblement mon esprit était ailleurs et que mon corps était raide, mais pas de bonen façon, il entama de m'embrasser la nuque, laissant ses lèvres ardantes et douces tracer un alphabet inconnu et invisible sur ma chair.Moi, je détournais la tête, comme lassé et je continuais à fumer tranquillement, comme si rien ne se passait, les yeux fxant la pendule face à moi.Cela ne fut bien sûr pas du goût de ton frère, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi...

Peût-être qu'en lui montrant que je n'étais pas intéressé, il finirait par cesser sa tentative de rapprochement? Je n'avais pas envie de chaleur humaine, ni d'en donner.Si c'était du réconfort qu'il cherchait il s'était adressé à la mauvaise personne.

Mais Aiolia avait toujours été du genre entreprenant.un vrai battant! Alors, il ne désista pas et mit encore plus d'ardeur à la tâche, mordillant tortureusement les endrois les plus sensibles de ma nuque.Je fermais les yeux, poison en bouche.Je commençais à cèder à ses sensations fluctuantes qu'il m'offrait.Brusquement, je ne senti plus aucun labeur autour de mon cou et Aiolia tourna mon visage vers le sien, glissant son majeur et son index sous mon menton.

Un éclair vint rompre le silence et il me força à le regarder.Ces yeux luisants...ce visage hâlé, ces boucles blondes se dressant sous sa tête, comme la crête d'un coq...tout chez lui me rappelait ta propre personne...Parfois, j'avais peur d'oublier la pureté de ton sourire, mais il suffisait que je regarde Aiolia pour que je me souvienne.Il était une relique de ton être, si conforme à ton image et à la fois si différent...

Avec assurance, il envoya ma cigarette s'écraser négligement au sol.Il voulait que je me concentre sur lui et uniquement sur lui...apparement, il ne tolèrait pas mon indifférence ni mon manque évident de respect.Après tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour éveiller mon corps...

Que se passait-il? Cette situation était iréelle! Je décidai donc d'y mettre un terme:

-«A quoi tu joues? Qu'est-ce que tu cherche à la fin? Demandais-je sèchement.

-Ca ne se voit pas? Répondit-il innocement, tandis qu'il attirait une de mes mains à son visage.

-Tu essaies de te rendre intéressant ou de passer le temps, à moins que ce ne soit d'ajouter du piment dans ta morne vie d'ado tourmenté...assurai-je pour essayer de le blesser.

-Peût-être.Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger jusqu'ici puisque tu ne protestais pas.C'est donc que tu le veux aussi...alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu e plains, ni e que mes raisons peuvent te faire.

-Arrête.Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, alors pour ton propre bien, je te conseille de lever tes jolies fesses de là et d'aller prendre du bon temps avec Marin plutôt.Sinon, tu vas le regretter!

-Laisse Marin là où elle est.C'est toi qui m'intéresse ce soir.

-Imbécile, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...tu as du trop arroser ta fête d'anniversaire...

-Je suis sobre, juste ivre...mais de toi.Ne me rejette pas, Shura.Je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi, alors laisse-toi aller, me coupa t-il, confiant en ses capacités.»

Et il reprit possession de mes lèvres, la main que j'avais posée sur sa joue glissa nonchalament à la base de son cou, tandis que lui laissait courir librement ses doigts entre ma chevelure ébène de méditerrannéen.

Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus osé et il me laissa vite l'accès à sa cavité bucalle, afin que je l'explore plus hardiement.Ce que je fis sans me faire prier.Nos deux muscles mirent un certain temps avant de s'apprivoiser et ce n'est pas sans mal qu'il me laissa le dessus.Je compris alors qu'il en serai ainsi pendant toute la durée de notre ébat.

Rompant ce contact asphixiant de tabac, il leva la tête vers le plafond, essayant de reprendre son souffle après cet agressif baiser.

«Shura..Encore...» articula t-il entre deux respirations.

Me sentant galvanisé par l'appel de mon nom, je passais les mains de chaque côté de son corps, les faisant glisser comme un serpent sous son t-shirt blanc.Le contact de mes mains froides et rugueuses sur son corps fièvreux et satiné le fit sursauter, puis frisonner.Je compris alors que personne n'avait du le toucher aussi intimement.

Mais bien loin de fuir cette intrusion, il se pressa contre moi avec force et impatience.Nous reprîmes notre baiser endiablé au goût de nicotine et de sel, tandis que je sentais ses mains quitter progressivement ma tête, pour venir soulever son t-shirt.Il l'enleva doucement et le jeta comme une second peau encombrante afin d'approfondir ma découverte de ce corps parfait, si viril et méticuleusement travaillé.Mes mains ne se lassaient plus de cette peau de caramel.J'avais envie de le dévorer tout entier, mais de prendre mon temps pourtant.

J'interrompis alors mes caresses indiscrètes et lui lançais:

-«N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui a voulu ce qui arrive en ce moment.Je te préviens juste que ce n'est que l'histoire d'une nuit, aussi ne va pas attendre autre chose de moi.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant.je sais ce que je fais et ma décision est prise;Ce soir j'ai besoin de la chaleur d'un corps contre le miens, c'est tout.C'est toi que je suis venu chercher, mais ne te méprends pas: ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être être quelqu'un d'autre.

-Dois-je donc me considèrer comme l'heureux élu?

-Tu me donnes ce que je veux et en échange je fais de même.

-Ca me semble équitable, souris-je sadiquement.

Mes mains descendirent alors lentement vers ses reins saillants et je fis glisser mes doigts sous le tissu serré de son jean.Je cru saisir de la peur dans ses yeux émeraudes que la pénombre rendaient si attirants, mais il savait à présent qu'il venait de sceller son destin et il était hors de question pour moi de reculer à présent.Il était trop tard.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merci énormément de vos commentaires qui me motivent énormément.J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre, que j'en ai eu à l'écrire._** _**Attention, lemon! Une relation un peu plus charnelle que pour Milo et Camus, enjoy! ;'p**_

La pluie tombait tel un torrent indomptable sur les carreaux de mes fenêtres.Cela produisait une très belle mélodie, qui était des plus agréable à mes oreilles...mais pas autant que celle des gémissements d'Aiolia.

Mais ça, c'était de ta faute, Aioros! Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin s'acharne contre moi, en me mettant ton sosie et frère entre les bras?

A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle...j'allais apprendre cette chimie à Aiolia.J'avais toujours été quelqu'un de taciturne, mais je connaissais le moyen sûr de me faire comprendre.Les mains toujours glissées sous le pantalon du Lion, je palpais ses hanches dures et presque inexistantes pour me familliariser avec ce corps réclamant de l'attention.Lentement tout d'abord, je me mis à malaxer les zones les plus charnues, que je devinais plus sensibles.J'avais trop besoin de partir à la découverte de ce corps, afin de pouvoir le torturer plus efficacement.Mes gestes n'avaient pourtant rien d'hésitant ou de pudique, j'avais envie de tout connaître, de laisser des marques partout sur lui.

Aiolia...il était à présent immobile et moins passionné que tout à l'heure.J'aimais être celui qui menait la danse, mais il avait cessé de m'embrasser et me fixait maintenant d'un air vaguement inquiet, attendant la suite des évènements.S'il avait stoppées ses activités, c'était parce que petit à petit, il réalisait ce qui allait arriver et le Lion si téméraire d'habitude était en proie au doute sûrement...ou alors, tout simplement voulait-il se concentrer sur les sensations que je lui procurai? Quoi qu'il en fut, je n'aimais pas croiser ce regard si innocent et généreux.Ca me flanquait la chair de poule et je m'arrêtais net.Je préfèrai de loin le regard fièvreux qu'il m'avait adressé tout à l'heure, celui d'un garçon affamé et brûlant.

Pour marquer mon mécontement, j'ôtais mes mains de son pantalon, ne désirant plus prendre mon temps et j'attaquais immédiatement le plat de résistance.Il avait vraiment le don de me faire culpabiliser...pourquoi?

Je repris possession de ses lèvres et tandis que je l'embrassais presque violement, je commençais à le soulever en le prenant dans mes bras.Par réflèxe, ton frère passa une jambe autour de ma taille, comme pour me prier de ne pas le laisser...de ne pas faire que nos corps se séparent.Sans ménagment, je le posais brusquement sur la table de ma petite salle à manger.Mais tout à coup, mes yeux aperçurent le gâteau que j'avais confectionné pour lui.Je souris de ma propre stupidité contre les lèvres humides d'Aiolia, mais cela m'inspira une idée.

J'allongeais le Lion avec plus de délicatesse sur la table en chêne, tel le chirurgien prêt à opèrer son patient...peu patient pour l'occasion.

Je plongeais ma main à l'intérieur du choclat mou et crèmeux, un peu vaseux mais moelleux.Lentement, délicatement, comme l'artiste sculptant sa statue, j'en enduisis ce torse si apétissant.Tu me fixais en tremblant légèrement, ne sachant pas comment réagir.Moi, j'étais tout à mon affaire...m'appliquant à souligner chaque muscle, en un mouvement sensuel et sinueux.Je le senti frissoner, à ce contact froid et onctueux, se rétractant un peu.En relevant la tête vers lui, le dévorant déjà du regard, je me penchais sur ton corps et commençais à lècher avec gourmandise chaque parcelle de mon oeuvre si parfaite.Le chocolat...si ennivrant, me montait au une drogue, j'en voulais toujours plus, mordillant ton corps d'éphèbe avec passion.Je sentais Aiolia fébrile sous mes caresses, électrisé par les caresses de ma langue experte, galvanisé par l'odeur du chocolat.Remontant jusqu'à son cou, je décidai de me joindre à lui, en un baiser sucré et amer, tandis que nous deux langues dansaient ensemble.

Apparement, le goût de mon gâteau lui plaisait et j'en étais ravi, car je n'étais pourtant pas un professionnel de la cuisine.Mais c'était comme si un véritable jeu sensuel, une complicité, s'était formé en nous.De mes mains encore couvertes de chocolat, je lui massais la nuque pour le détendre et doucement, je laissais mes dents jouer sur son cou.Mais cette odeur, le goût de sa peau mélangée au gâteau...c'était trop pour moi.D'un coup, je plongeais mes incisives et canines dans cette chair si tendre, tel le vampire fondant sur sa proie.

Cela lui arracha un gémissement entre douleur et bien-être.Je senti bientôt son sang couler dans ma gorge, comme un élixir béni et revigorant.Il serra ma tête contre lui, se mordillant la lèvre pour tenir la douleur.

Puis, je m'éloignai de lui et le regardais avec luxure.Avec adresse, j'ôtais ma chemise noire et le laissais quelques secondes se repaître de ce qu'il voyait.Etant plus âgé et donc plus expérimenté, mon corps était plus imposant et développé que le sien.Tremblant légèrement, il laissa courir ses doigts sur ma peau de méditerrannéen, avec curiosité et avidité, ses yeux s'attardant sur les quelques cicatrices qu'il pouvait dicerner dans la pâle clarté de ma maison.

Nos deux corps se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, se mouvant avec facilité.Je senti le contact froid du chocolat sur ma peau et compris ce qu'Aiolia essayait de faire.Il voulait participer à la dégustation lui aussi.Ma langue couverte de chocolat et ayant pénétrée sa bouche, avait éveillé son apétit.

Notre ballet se fit plus nerveux et sauvage, tandis que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête entre ce corps tactilement demandeur et ses lèvres que je sentais glisser le long de ma nuque.J'étais allongé sur lui et le mouvement de va et viens ce fit plus fort, plus rapide.Je me pressais avec une telle puissance contre lui, qu'on eut pu croire que je désirai me fondre en lui totalement.

Ce geste me faisait perdre la raison à lui seul...je ne tenais plus...je voulais savoir jusqu'où nous allions aller et comment ce serait.Son corps délicieux éveillait tous mes sens et tout mon être semblait m'échapper.

N'y tenant plus, tandis que nos deux corps semblaient se raper, comme le rabot limant une planche de bois, je m'affairai à lui ôter son jean serré de manière si provocatrice.Mes lèvres, mes dents, ne quittaient pas son torse, donc je titillai chaque morceau de chair, dans l'espoir de le sentir réagir.

De son côté, il tâta timidement l'arrière de mon pantalon.J'attrapai alors assurément son poignet et je passa sa main, sous le tissus, de façon à ce qu'il entre en contact avec ma peau de feu.Hésitant et avec douceur au début, il caressa mes fesses rebondies et fermes, pendant que je mordillais et taquinai ses aréoles gauches, véritables incitations à la folie.

Je me mis à appliquer une suçion de plus en plus appuyée et Aiolia rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant.Sa plaie siagnait encore un peu et son sang scintillait légèrement à la pâle lumière du temple.J'étais totalement desinhibé...et j'avais faim.Ce parfum de sueur masculine et de chocolat, m'excitait puissament.Et lorsqu'enfin je réussis à ôter son pantalon et son boxer avec plus d'aisance, je compris que cette oui, oui cette fois...je ne pouvais plus reculer.J'étais comme possèdé, je n'étais plus moi-même...le froid et taciturne Shura n'existait plus.Mon pragmatisme, mon laconisme, avaient fait place à des gémissements rauques et des râles d'encouragement.Aiolia embrassait le lobe de mon oeille, le mordillant et y promenant sa langue avec souplesse.Je ne pouvais plus attendre...mes vêtements semblaient m'etouffer et sans cesser de le caresser, j'ôtais mon pantalon noir de ma main libre, le sentant glisser le long de mes jambes...Mon caleçon suivit bientôt la même chute et je me senti comme libérer.Aiolia haletait, il paraissait si vulnérable...Comme toi Aioros ce jour-là.

Alors je compris, tandis qu'il admirait ma nudité en tremblant d'anticipation...mon regard s'embrasa en même temps que mon corps et je compris...

Que je voulais détruire Aiolia.

Le briser et me venger de toi...

Ce n'était plus lui que je voyais face à moi, mais toi.Toi, mon amour de traître.Et je voulais te tuer une seconde fois...te tuer de plaisir.Te noyer dans un océan d'extase suffocant.Alors, sans ménagement, j'écartais les cuisses bronzées du Lion, et me plaçais sur lui.J'aurai pu prendre mon temps, lui demander quand il était prêt, mais je ne pensais plus qu'à moi et à moi seul.A ce désir de le possèder, de l'humilier...de le voir souffrir.

En une seule fois et sans préparation, j'entrai en lui, m'insinuant dans son intimité.Une douce chaleur m'enveloppa...et je ne me préoccupai pas des larmes que je voyais au coin de ses yeux.Face à cette intrusion si soudaine et agressive, je senti son corps se tendre, essayer de me rejeter, de m'expulser.Mais je tins bon, m'accrochant à ses hanches en les pincant douloureusement.Il poussa un long cri déchirant la douce mélodie de nos gémissements réguliers.Se tordant sous moi, inconforté, dérangé par la violence de la situation, il ferma les yeux et parut manquer d'air.

Par vengeance peût-être, il me griffa au niveau des reins.Réflexe typiquement félin, peût-être...Pour etouffer son cri, je plaçais ma main sur sa bouche, comme l'aurait fait un agresseur ne souhaitant être déconcentré par sa victime.Je cherchai son regard...et ce que je lu dans ses yeux...de la peur et de la douleur à la fois, m'excitat davantage.Je restai plongé dans ces sensations sadique et dans mes yeux ne pouvaient se lire que la détermination et l'égoïsme, me repaissant de la douleur qu'il éprouvait.Puis, soudain Aiolia se calma.J'étais comme une bête devant assouvir un besoin primal, mais peu à peu il s'habitua à me sentir en lui.

«Shura...»

Murmura t-il presque inaudiblement, tandis qu'il cessait toute résistance.Et encore une fois, je me senti culpabiliser...ma cruauté envers lui était injuste et finalement, je me mis à souffrir avec lui.C'était sa toute première fois avec un homme...j'aurai du me montrer plus avenant, le préparer plus...mais je n'avais pensé qu'à moi...qu'à ce désir de le faire payer pour un crime dont il était innocent...parce que tu me hantais Aioros! Maudit sois-tu...ton frère me regardait avec une telle douceur, une telle innocence...et avec fierté pourtant, malgré ce que je lui infligeais sans sa permission.

Lentement...il se mit à bouger timidement...et je compris qu'il ne regrettait rien, qu'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, la tête haute.Un lion, j'avais un vrai Lion face à moi...je le compris quand il me mordit profondément pour supporter la douleur.Je me mis à bouger aussi, accèlerant peu à peu la cadence.Ce mélange explosif de douleur qu'il me faisait partager en me mordant et d'extase, m'empêchaient de penser correctement.C'était si bon...si chaud...si intense...

Il passa ses cuisses autour de ma taille, appuyant sur mon dos pour me sentir encore plus près de lui.Nous nous mouvions en rythme, la table tremblait à chacun de mes coups de reins de plus en plus transcendant.Aiolia déserra la mâchoire et se mit à gémir de jouïssance.Athéna que c'était délicieux! Nous ne savions plus où donner de la tête, nous n'étions plus nous-même, seuls nos corps et nos sensations nous guidaient et parlaient pour nous.Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait.Seul l'autre...partageait cette immersion...Je sentais mes forces me quitter dans la profondeur de ce corps détendu sous moi.

Je voulais tout donner, ne rien regretter...ne m'arrêter qu'aux limites de l'épuisement, les éloignant toujours davantage.Aiolia caressa mon visage de ses mains moites et tremblantes, repoussant quelques mèches de mes cheveux mouilés, obstruant ma figure.Emportés par ce tourbillon fièvreux de sensations exhaltantes, il m'embrassa avec douceur, un peu partout sur les joues, le front, le menton et les lèvres.Ses baisers dispersés et légers étaient comme des papillons m'effleurant de leurs ailes si fragiles.Des ailes que j'aurai arraché cruellement...comme j'étais en train de plumer l'ange dont le corps vibrait sous le mien.La pureté n'avait pas quitté les yeux d'Aiolia et sa tendresse était touchante, de même que la façon dont il s'offrait à moi, alors qu'il n'était peût-être venu chercher qu'un réconfort moindre auprès de moi...

Mais c'était lui qui m'avait allumé! Du moins, essayais-je de m'en convaincre pour ne pas culpabiliser en intensifiant mes coups de reins.Le rythme était des plus élevés maintenant et mon temple si austère d'ordinaire, résonait d'un concert gémissements en choeur.Il se redressa et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, appuyant sa tête sur mes épaules en se laissant complètement envahir.Je senti brusquement tout son corps se contracter autour de moi...Aiolia était dur...si dur...tout à coup et il fut secoué de spasmes, m'indiquant que son intimité ne supporterait plus longtemps ma présence...

Son corps se resserra si fermement autour de moi, en un étau de chair, que cela me donna l'illusion un instant de faire partie de lui, partageant son tourment.Sans que je ne m'y attende, il ferma les yeux et planta ses dents dans ma nuque...je me senti si compressé que je me demandai un instant s'il ne voulait pas me garder en lui pour toujours.Lui et moi, unis pour l'éternité...la souffrance avait laissée place à un plaisir incomparable et nous arrivions tous les deux à saturation.Même si nous ne souhaitions rien de mieux que continuer ainsi toute la nuit, nos corps ne suivaient plus.Seul notre désir, nous permettait d'assurer la cadence.

Le rythme effreiné et ininterrompu me fit renverser le vase posé sur la table.L'eau s'écoula lentement du récipient, s'étendant sur la table et faisant sursauter Aiolia, qui senti ce contact froid et liquide glisser sous son dos.D'un geste du pied, omnubilé par notre union intoxiquante, il donna un coup de pied dans ce même vase et ce dernier s'écrasa en un bruit de verre brisé terrible, qui nous ramena peu à la réalité.Tant pis, je n'avais jamais aimées les fleurs...je préfèrai le parfum d'un mâle durant l'effort..cette odeur si particulièe, virile, forte et indomptable.

Ne pouvant plus retarder l'échéance, nous nous cambrâmes une dernière fois, puis je me relâchai en lui, m'écroulant sur ce corps fièvreux, dans un ultime effort.J'avais l'impression d'être vidé de tout mon air, mon corps me faisait souffrir et à la fois, il était électisé d'un plaisir intense...

Aiolia fixait le plafond et me caressait les cheveux tendrement.Fermant les yeux, dégloutissant avec peine en réalisant ce qui venait d'arriver sur la table de mon salon, il souffla entre deux respirations:

«Je t'aime...Shura...»

Et il embrassa mon front suant avec une endresse infinie.Cela me fit trembler...

D'émotion..

De peur...

Comment pouvait-il m'aimer, après l'acte sauvage dont je venais d'en faire la victime? Ce n'était pas un viol, mais...je n'y étais pas allé de main morte...surtout que je vis ses blessures et les divers hématomes laissés par mes dents ou mes mains trop crispées.

On eut cru qu'une bataille venait de se dérouler ici...et que les deux adversaires étaient étendus éreintés sur la table.Sans vainqueur, ni vaincu.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoh! Merci de vos commentaires pour ce couple à priori assez attypique.Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise.Ici, il n'est pas question de "délire", comme dans "les 12 maisons de la Tentation" ou pour "Humanité Retrouvée", je m'attache à être la plus crédible possible en restranscrivant avec un maximum e fidélité les caractères originaux.Dans ce chapitre assez court, Shura va devenir plus inquiètant...et cela ne s'arrangera pas, alors préparez-vous à l'amorce! ;'p

Quand à Eagle Eclyse, je ne te dirai qu'une chose: moi non plus je ne suis pas très branchée "lemon".Surtout quand ça tourne au mauvais film pornographique.J'essaie de rester dans le simple domaine de l'érotisme, en écrivant de façon "propre".Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est parfois nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire.Tu constateras dans ce chapitre que c'est le cas.

Lord Ma, j'ai bien reçu ton SUPER et très inspirant mail, je t'y réponds dès que j'ai le temps.En espèrant que l'évolution de chapitre te plaira (en plus, j'y ai mis Aphrodite, lui qui se plaignait de n'avoir pas eu une seule ligne de texte dans "Humanité Retrouvée".Il aura ici un rôle capital.) Enjoy et merci encore de votre assiduité!

* * *

Ce soir...tel le collectionneur épris d'une de ses fragiles poupées de porcelaine, je l'observais, après l'avoir porté à mon lit.Il paraissait complèment vidé et n'était rien de plus qu'un poids mort frissonant dans mes bras forts.

J'avais pris une chaise et grillée une cigarette.Après le sexe, certains éprouvaient le besoin de dormir, d'autres de prendre l'air et certains même, de recommencer...moi, j'étais trop troublé pour cela et Aiolia avait besoin de repos.La question ne se posait même pas, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul avec moi-même pour penser...

Mais rien à faire! Que dalle! Et merde...

Je n'arrivais pas à le chasser de mon esprit et il occupait toutes mes pensés.Cela avait quelque chose de malsain...s'il avait réussi à t'éclipser dans mon coeur, toi le rayonnant soleil, c'était qu'il comptait pour moi?

Non! Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage! Aiolia, il n'était rien! Je le méprisais! Je l'avais souillé!Et ce n'était pas fini! Je comptais l'humilier...il perdrait cet éclat d'innocence et de vie dans les yeux, je m'en fis la promesse!

Je devenais comme fou et tirai nerveusement sur ma cigarette, ne faisant même pas attention aux cendres qui s'égrènaient au dessus de ma main, brûlant légèrement ma peau mâte.Je tremblais tout mon être...ma frénésie m'imposait de détruire quelque chose, vite...pour assouvrir ma rage et mon obsession grandissante.

Il me fallait passer mes nerfs...sur quelque chose, alors...dévoré de l'intérieur, j'appliquai le foyer de ma cigarette contre mon bras, ce qui me procura une douleur intense et délicieuse.Dans la pénombre macabre de mon temple, animée par son souffle régulier, je suivis mes veines, en dessinant les contours.Une trace écarlate apparaissait dans le sillage de ma cigarette et cela me procurait une jouïssance intense.Je levais la tête, l'appuyant contre le mur et fermant les yeux.Noyé dans cette douleur douce amère j'arrivais enfin à m'échapper un peu de ma prison, de ma forteresse mentale.

«Aaaahhh...» gémis-je, comme soulagé momentanément délivré de cette emprise volontaire.L'agonie et le plaisir se mêlaient en moi, comme une douce drogue ennivrante, me rappelant à la réalité, frêle et cassante comme une branche d'arbre dans un typhon glacé.Je cessais mon dessin macabre et fixais fièvreusement Aiolia, toujours assoupi aussi paisiblement.

Il m'obsèdait.Je voulais le toucher, le caresser, embrasser cette peau caramel aussi douce que du satin et salée comme un océan sauvage, mais aussi le mordre, le marquer, le blesser et le salir.Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller et étouffais mes manifestations vocales.

J'étais devenu un fanatique.Un adepte du dieu dormant sous mes yeux avides de possession.Ce sourire si doux et délicat, ornant son visage était une invitation au pêché.Devais-je me prosterner devant une telle beauté ou au contraire...devais-je annihiler définitivement l'objet de mon désir pour ne pas risquer la déchéance?

Je me levais d'une démarche féline et assurée, ma cigarette roulant au sol, je l'écrasais sans état d'âme, comme j'aurai piétiné la dépouille sans vie d'un adversaire...Je m'approchais du lit et observais longuement cette forme dénudée qui y dormait profondément sans se douter de rien.Lentement, je levais mon bras au dessus de son visage souriant, prêt à faire rouler sa tête par terre dans un moment...et brusquement mon bras l'abatti sur lui, malgré mon hésitation.Je fermais les yeux et laissais mon instinct de tueur solitaire reprendre le dessus.Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette vision qui me hantait et...j'entendis un bruit sec et grouillant, comme celui d'un morceau de viandre qu'on presserait de son poing.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je fus surpris de ne pas apercevoir le corps décapité du Lion, mais un oreiller que je venais avais-je pu rater ma cible! Des milliers de plumes angéliques tourbillonnaient autour de moi et...

...je me réveillai en sueur, haletant et fièvreux.Je touchais instinctivement mon visage comme pour m'assurer que tout était bien réel.Un cauchemard.Rien d'autre qu'un stupide cauchemard.Tout comme cette nuit de sexe endiablée avec Aiolia...tout n'avait été qu'illusion...

Mais brusquement, je me rendis compte de cette douleur étrange au dos.Tout mon corps me brûlait et je réalisais que j'étais assis sur une chaise._Comme dans mon cauchemard..._Paniqué, j'analysais du regard mon lit défait.Il était vide.Heureusement.Et tandis que les premières lueurs du jour percaient timidement à travers la fenêtre, j'en conclus que j'avais du me réveiller cette nuit et j'avais du m'endormir par mégarde sur ma chaise, ce qui expliquait mon mal de dos...

Je me levais, complètement nu, sans que cela ne me mette la puce à l'oreille et écrasais par mégarde un mégot de cigarette près de la chaise.Affamé pour une raison inconnue, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, en me frottant le crâne, ébouriffant mes cheveux.J'étais épuisé...pfff...pensais-je, en voyant des restes sur la table du gateau que je m'étais tellement embêté à confectionner.J'avais un vrai mal de tête à et instant.Avais-je bu pour soulager mon chagrin ou pour noyer mon pathétisme?

Pour être dans un tel pâté de si bon matin, pas de doute, j'avais du y aller fort sur la bouteille...mais pourtant, pas de trace de vodka à moitiée vide ou de canettes de bières semées de ça de là...Vraiment bizarre.J'ouvris mon frigidère et en sorti de la viande hâchée crue.J'avais bien envie d'un steack tartare.De bon matin, comme ça, de la chair saignante me remettait toujours d'aplomb, même si cela en aurait fait vomir plus d'un...Mais tout à coup, je me blessai au pied.En le soulevant, grimaçant légèrement ce que je vis me fit hoqueter d'angoisse et de surprise.

Incroyable...du verre! Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que...

Non, pas ça...

Je tournais légèrement la tête vers la table et constatais que le vase n'y était plus, les fleurs étaient éparpillées au sol et le vase brisé m'avait coupé la plante du pied gauche.Mais alors...

Je repensais à nos ébats violents et passionnés d'hier...à l'apogée de notre jouissance...nous avions fait tomber ce vase...des flash furtifs d'images se bousculèrent dans ma tête.Aiolia et moi, nous avions...

Nous avions vraiment fait l'amour, ici, dans mon temple, sur la table de ma cuisine, assouvissant nos fantasmes les plus retors...

Jamais je n'avais été un amant aussi flamboyant que la nuit dernière.Mon côté charnel de latino avait pris toute sa mesure hier.D'habitude, je couchais avec servantes ou apprenti de manière exceptionnelle, vraiment quand j'avais un besoin irrépréssible de sexe.Mais ce n'était jamais aussi intense et desinhibé.

Que m'arrivait-il?

Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre...j'étais complètement déphasé...et je me mis à ramasser le verre cassé, serrant un des fragments jusqu'à m'en faire saigner.Cette liqueur rouge...j'aurai pu me perdre dans sa contemplation.Et peu à peu, je me calmai, comme si ma propre souffrance avait un effet apaisant sur moi.

Il était évident que ce qui était arrivé hier était un accident.Nous nous sentions seuls tous les deux.

Mais ce que je ne m'expliquais pas était qu'Aiolia se sente justement en manque de réconfort le jour-même de son anniversaire.C'était un jour qu'il aurait du passer avec ses amis, pas dans les bras d'un psychopathe comme moi.Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à venir? Vers moi, en plus...ton assassin, Aioros.

Je ne sorti qu'en début d'après midi, ayant enfilée une chemise noire sur laquelle était dessiné un menaçant reptile et un jean troué et délavé.Je ne voulais pas m'entraîner et j'avais passée la matinée à récurer ma statue d'Athéna, afin qu'elle brille comme un sous neuf.Je faisais toujours machinalement cela quand je me sentais «sale» d'un crime ou après une nuit de lubrisme déluré.Inconsciemment, c'était comme si je me lavais moi-même de mes pêchés.J'avais tellement frotté, que j'en avait usé mon jean au niveau des genoux et j'avais requis une bonne dizaine d'éponges.C'était une véritable lubie chez moi, cette obsession de la propreté...un véritable paradoxe à mon mental embué et sanglant.

Comme je faisais le tour des arènes, j'espèrais ne pas croiser Aiolia...mais je me mentais à moi-même.Evidemment que j'espèrais le voir...sinon, je ne serai jamais venu ici à l'heure de pointe du niveau de fréquentation.Je préfèrais m'entraîner le soir, quand les arènes étaient désertes en tant normal.Mais là, il était clair que je recherchais une certaine personne, même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre...

Et je ne tardais pas à croiser le fougueux roi des bêtes.Ses cheveux mouillés me firent deviner qu'il avait terminée son exhibition et qu'il venait de prendre une douche.Il semblait être en intense entretien avec une amazone à la crinière de feu...Marin de l'Aigle...

Je pris place derrière une colonne sentant un sentiment famillier couler dans mon être...un sentiment que je n'avais plus éprouvé depuis bien longtemps, Aioros.Oui, c'était le même que lorsque je te voyais riant avec Saga, t'affichant, te pavant à côté de ce maudit chevalier des Gémeaux dont tu appréciais tant la compagnie.

Je serrai le poing et regardais les deux jeunes discuter.Aiolia était souriant et généreux comme toujours.Ces sourires, il n'aurait du les réserver qu'à moi! J'étais soudainement fou de rage et d'envie.Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire? Et si la rumeur prétendant qu'Aiolia fréquentait Marin était vraie?

Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien me faire après tout? Je voulais juste voir Aiolia, m'assurer qu'il allait bien.C'est tout.C'était fait.Je n'avais plus qu'à retourner vaquer à mes occupations.

De toutes façons qu'aurait-il bien pu arriver à Aiolia? Rien, absolument rien.J'avais tendance à le voir trop comme un enfant, encore.Mais le plus gênant était ce désir ardent à vouloir le protèger à tout prix.Je voulais le protèger...mais j'avais été incapable de le protèger de moi-même.Jusqu'où serai-je allé? L'aurai-je occit? Un accident était si vite arrivé et ce n'aurait pas été mon premier...Parfois, je...perdais inexplicablement le contrôle et m'enfonçais dans les sables mouvants de la haine.Garder la tête hors de ce piège était extrêmement difficile.

_«Je t'aime...Shura...»_

Le vent joua dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage.Je soupirai doucement en m'éloignant direction mon temple.

Je n'étais même pas allé lui parler.Le simple fait de le voir m'avait empli d'une joie soudaine, mêlée à e la colère et de la...jalousie.C'était vraiment trop bizarre!

Tout à coup, j'entendis le marmonnement familier d'un des chevaliers d'or.Cheveux impeccablement bouclés, teint de neige soigné, manucure irreprochable etlèvres gourmandes, Aphrodite passa par mon temple, visiblement excédé.Il se tenait la joue, cachant ainsi une partie de son visage.Je devinais qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose:

-«Espèce de sale petit insolent...tu vas me le payer!

-Aphrodite? Tu t'es blessé au visage?

-Non, on m'a frappé sans ménagement! Regarde-moi, Shura! Je suis défiguré!» S'écria t-il hystériquement.

Déplaçant sa main afin que je constate moi-même des dégâts, il avait la mâchoire crispée de rage.Sa joue était enflée et d'une belle couleur prune.Quel que soit celui qui avait fait cela, il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère.

«Ce sale frère de traître! Ce petit vaurien!» Vociféra t-il.

Et mes pupilles se dilatèrent.Le poisson parlait d'Aiolia! Etait-il le responsable de cette tragédie visuelle?

-«C'est Aiolia qui t'a fait cela, j'ai peine à le croire.

-Me traiterais-tu de menteur, par hasard? Ca s'est pourtant passé comme ça! Cria t-il de plus belle.

-Du calme, exigeais-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

-Aiolia...et moi...nous avons été les premiers à terminer l'entraînement, alors nous sommes allés nous doucher.J'ai horreur de me doucher parmis les porc du Sanctuaire, mais j'ai encore plus horreur de devoir supporter cette odeur disgrâcieuse de transpiration jusqu'à arriver dans mon temple afin de m'y laver.Alors, je suis entré dans le vestiaire.Aiolia s'y douchait déjà et j'ai eu le malheur de remarquer des traces tendancieuses sur son corps.

-«Tendancieuses»? Haussais-je un sourcil de surprise.

-Oui...le genre qui n'arrive qu'après une nuit torride de débauche, m'avoua t-il avec un diabolique sourire en coin.

-Et que s'est-il passé?

-Je le lui ai fait remarquer et j'ai lancé sur le ton de la boutade que son amant devait le trouver très à son goût, mais que pour ruiner ainsi son corps, il devait avoir une passion très prononcée pour le masochisme.A peine ai-je eu le temps de terminer ma phrase, que je me suis retrouvé par terre en un coup de poing.Aiolia semblait furieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, pas même quand un chevalier insulte son frère! Il m'a ordonné de ne plus jamais insinuer qu'il fréquentait la couche d'un homme! Puis, il a prétendu n'aimer que les femmes! Gémit-il.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu n'aies pas cherché le retour de flammes, répondis-je, tout de même un peu blessé des révélations d'Aphrodite.

-Mais Shura! Si tu l'avais vu aussi clairement que j'ai eu le temps de détailler chacune de ses blessures...tu penserais exactement comme moi! Pas de doute possible...Aiolia a bien couché avec un homme...certaines plaies se sont réouvertes dans la douche, je pense qu'elles sont encore fraîche alors...il a du faire des folis de son corps pas plus tard qu'hier ou avant-hier.

-Ce que tu dis est inensé.On a jamais vu Aiolia fréquenter aucun homme au Sanctuaire.Tu sais très bien qu'il...

-Shura , écoute-moi.Si quelqu'un est bien placé pour dire qu'un homme aime un autre homme, c'est bien moi.Je pense être le mieux placé d'entre vous tous pour voir cela.Et la façon dont Aiolia était vexé après ma réflexion ironique, prouve totalement ce que je pensais.Il n'a fait que me conforter dans mon opinion en se jetant ainsi sur moi.Une telle animosité nepouvait être gratuite, il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.Mais si tu veux mon avis...il n'accèpte pas du tout sa récente homosexualité.Ah! Le fier Lion a la queue entre les pattes...il a été soumis et dompté par plus fort que lui! Ria t-il.

-Mais Aphrodite, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te permets de dire que c'est un homme qui lui a inligé ce traitement.Et puis d'abord, qui te dit qu'il ne s'est tout simplement pas blessé à l'entraînement?

-Shura, tu es tellement naïf! Aiolia portait des traces de suçons dans la nuque et de morsures et des marques d'ongles peu féminins au niveau des hanches, ainsi que plusieurs bleux disséminés sur tout le corps à des endroits plus que stratégiques.Une femme n'aurait pas eut la force, ni la sauvagerie de faire cela.Je sais de quoi je prle, Shura! Des amants torsionnaires, j'en ai connu.Mais je ne les tolère plus dans mon lit...mon corps magnifique met trop de temps à se remettre de leurs assauts de prédateurs féroces...même si indéniablement, ce sont les meilleurs toutes catégories confondues, les champions du sexe extrême.

-Donc, Aiolia aimerait les homme d'après toi?

-Affirmatif! Mais pas «les» hommes en général, sinon il m'aurait déjà consulté...non, je pense que notre lionceau est épris d'un seul d'entre nous.Reste à déterminer lequel, mais fais-moi confiance, je le découvrirai et je me vengerai!

-Hum...Aphrodite...sans doute Aiolia avait-il trop bu hier soir.Je ne pense pas que ça veille dire grand chose.Après tout, c'était le soir de son anniversaire.

-Non, non, non...Il n'y a pas eu de fête.Personne n'a pensé à le fêter, mon bon Shura! Ahahaha! Le pauvre Lion a du réaliser qu'il n'avait aucun ami ici! De desespoir, il se sera jeté dans les bras d'un homme pour oublier sa peine.»

Ce qu'Aphrodite m'avoua me laissa interdit...


	7. Chapter 7

Yoh à toutes! Tout d'abord les traditionnels remerciements! C'est grâces à vous encouragements que je peux poursuivre cette fics originale qui me tient à coeur.En effet, je trouve que Shura est un personnage particulièrement intéressant à mettre en scène car sa psychologie est complexe.Si Aiolia n'est pas assez véhément à votre goût, n'oubliez pas qu'il n'a que 17 ans à ce moment là...

Je vous laisse donc avec un chapitre plus long, mais qui pose l'histoire.J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, surtout les fans du Capricorne, je vous le dédie! Ce vaste chapitre ravira les hispanophones et les lecteurs de Saint Seiya G pour un petit clin d'oeil en toute fin (la dernière phrase même!) Enjoy!

* * *

Comment avaient-ils pu? Comment avaient-ils fait pour oublier ce jour capital? De toute l'année, il n'y avait que deux jours que je retenais de mémoire: celui de ton anniversaire et celui de l'assassinat d'Aioros.La Renaissance et la Mort, liés par une spirale infernale nommé Destin.

J'étais profondément affligé, me mettant à la place d'Aiolia.Quel desespoir il avait du ressentir! Je le savais pas particulièrement apprécié des autres chevaliers d'or, à cause de la traîtrise de son frère.Le Pope lui-même, était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus exigeant avec lui qu'avec le reste d'entre nous.Et Aiolia, bien loin de trouver cela injuste, accèptait ce chemin de croix qu'on lui imposait, sans broncher, subissant insultes et critiques.A la place de son frère.

Moi, je les maudissais tous intérieurement...d'avoir causée de la peine à mon Aiolia...

Mais brusquement, une remarque d'Aphrodite me fit sursauter et me donna la chair de poule:

«Tiens? Que fait du gâteau au chocolat sur ta table? Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais! Tu l'as mangé tout seul ou tu fêtais quelque chose en bonne compagnie?»

Le gâteau! Merde! J'avais oublié d'en débarasser les restes complètement écrasés suite à notre «dégustation» mouvementée d'hier soir...Je tentais de paraître naturel, de ne rien laisser filtrer de compromettant:

«J'avais faim.»

Aphrodite haussa d'un sourcil, peu convaincu et me regarda de manière franchement suspicieuse.J'avais gaffé.

Allons, allons, il était bien connu que lorsqu'on a faim, on a tout à fait le temps de confectionner un gâteau et d'attendre sa cuisson, avant d'enfin pouvoir se rassasier! Mais quel idiot je faisais, mon excuse bidon ne convaincrait personne!

Cependant, bien qu'Aphrodite avait remarqué que ma réponse était pour le moins insolite, il ne dût pas exactement savoir pourquoi je refusais de parler.De toute évidence, il n'avait pas fait le lien explicite entre gâteau au chocolat et anniversaire d'Aiolia.Tant mieux.

Je n'aurai pas voulu avoir à lui casser la mâchoire ou les fallenges une à une pour acheter son silence.Il se contenta d'hausser des épaules:

«Humpf...peu importe! Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi! Le chocolat n'est pas bon pour ma ligne, mais je ferai une exception si cela vient de toi.»

Il m'adressa un regard aguicheur et fit un léger clin d'oeil de ses grands cils féminins, avant de quitter mon temple.

Aphrodite en avait après Aiolia.Aphrodite savait qu'Aiolia avait couché avec un homme.Aphrodite voulait se venger.Cela ne présageait rien de bon.C'était un nouveau sujet de préoccupation, avec lequel je ne voulais rien avoir à faire.Mais que je le veuille ou non, j'étais impliqué dans la suite des évènements et dans leur origine.

Et ce fut ainsi deux semaines durant...Deux semaines, tu te rends compte Aioros? Deux semaines durant, à apercevoir à peine Aiolia, sans même pouvoir lui parler, échanger un regard empli de sous-entendus avec lui ou sans pouvoir le toucher...caresser cette peau salée de la couleur d'un pain d'épice.Athéna-sama...comment ai-je fait pour résister à cette envie folle de le prendre dans mes bras en dévorant ses lèvres chargées de promesses? Il était telle la drogue à laquelle on goûterait sans jamais plus pouvoir s'en passer...

Je passai tout mon temps à éviter soigneusement Aiolia, afin qu'Aphrodite ne se doute de rien au sujet de notre écart d'un soir.mais c'était très difficile pour moi.J'avais besoin d'avoir des réponses...Je voulais tellement voir Aiolia, ne serait-ce que le croiser m'emplirait d'un bonheur incensé! C'était totalement inexpliquable...complètement incroyable...qu'il ait ce pouvoir sur moi et que je ne parvienne pas à me contrôler.

Quel maléfice m'avais-tu jeté ce soir là, Aiolia?

Je devais en avoir le coeur net.

Pour ma santé mentale.

Avant de sombrer dans les abysses de la folie humaine.

Aiolia pour sa part, ne semblait pas le moins du monde rechercher le contact avec moi.Non pas qu'il me fuyait ou m'évitait, mais il m'ignorait royalement.A croire que ce qui était arrivé entre nous ne signifiait rien pour lui.

On cherche toujours refuge du côté des souvenirs réconfortants de l'enfance.Je suppose que je devais faire partie de ceux d'Aiolia et c'est peût-être pour cela qu'il m'a laissé le possèder...C'était la seule explication que je voyais.

Et cela me rappela bien des choses...

* * *

-«Tu es sûr que c'est ici, Aioros? S'inquièta vaguement Saga.

-Absolument.

-Si tu le dis.Mais tu peux me rappeler pourquoi nous sommes venus ici? Demanda le jeune Aphrodite en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-C'est très simple: le Grand Pope nous envoie en mission de reconnaissance afin de localiser et recruter le chevalier d'or du Capricorne! Expliqua Aioros en affichant un air sûr de lui.

-Hum...navré de te le dire, mais à part les cactus, les taureaux et les pierres, il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici! Tu dois faire erreur! Fit Aphrodite en secouant dédaigneusement la tête.

-La seule erreur, c'est que le Pope ait laissé un gamin pleurnichard comme toi nous accompagner! Gémit le Sagittaire!

-Comment oses-tu! Cela fait des heures que nous marchons dans la _Pampa_! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez! Je suis complètement deshydraté!

-Comme un poisson hors de l'eau...sourit Aioros.

-Toi, je vais te...

-Du calme! Ca suffit, cessez-vos enfantillages! Si Aioros dit que le Capricorne se trouve ici, nous devons lui faire confiance.De toutes façons, il y a très peu de gens dans ce _pueblo_, nous en aurons vite fait le tour et nous en aurons le coeur net, les coupa Saga avec sérieux.

-Merci, Saga...je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, si je n'avais pas égaré la carte...

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était qu'un léger contre-temps.» Le rassura le Gémeau en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Aioros se sentir légèrement rougir.Saga ne souriait pratiquement jamais, mais il savait être chaleureux à sa manière et c'était un excellent ami, loyal et motivant.L'autorité naturelle de Saga fit merveille et Aphrodite cessa instantanément de se plaindre.Le Poisson et le Sagittaire étaient un peu sous tension depuis le départ et pour cause, Aphrodite avait presque supplié le Pope de lui permettre de partir en mission avec ses aînés.Aioros s'y était vigoureusement opposé, qu'Aphrodite n'était pas nécessaire et qu'il ne constituerait qu'une gêne pour Saga et lui.Mais le chef des chevaliers, dans sa grand bonté avait accèpté en assurant que cela ferait de l'expérience au jeune apprenti des Poissons.

Ce serait également une excellente opportunité de le mettre à l'épreuve.Aphrodite pour le moment n'avait fait que maugréer en traînant des pieds sous le regard compatissant de Saga et celui, plus inquisiteur, d'Aioros.En effet, venant d'un pays Scandinave, le malheureux éphèbe avait toutes les peines du monde à résister à la chaleur ambiente du sud de l'Espagne.Et pour ne rien arranger, dans un moment d'inattention, Aioros avait égarée la carte de l'endroit où ils étaient censés se rendre.Cela n'avait pas aidé sa relation avec Aphrodite à s'améliorer.Heureusement, Saga était là pour rétablir un semblant d'ordre.

Les trois chevaliers qui avaient pour l'heure laissées leurs armures au Sanctuaire, tentaient vainement de se faire passer pour de discrets civils.Mais depuis qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans le minuscule village aux maisons blanches, ils ne faisaient qu'attirer l'attention sur eux.Que ce soit à cause de leurs disputes incessantes ou à cause de leurs physiques d'Apollon, tous les regards étaient posés sur eux.Saga, qui s'était décidé à prendre la mission en main pour éviter que ses deux collègues ne s'entretuent, se dirigea à l'unique bar du village, qui s'avèrait être un minuscule café sombre.Ce coin d'Andalousie était vraiment des plus rustique...c'était à se demander si les gens d'ici ne s'éclairaient pas encore à la lampe à pétrole! En bref, ça ne les changeait pas énormément du Sanctuaire.Même pour le climat, qui était proche de celui de la Grèce.Mais rien à faire, Aphrodite ne le supportait pas davantage.

Le fringuant chevalier des Gémeaux alla donc s'enquérir de certains renseignements, tandis que ses compagnons attendirent dehors.Aphrodite était posté à l'ombre, afin de protèger son teint de lait des rayons meurtriers du Soleil et il s'éventait comme il le pouvait avec un journal trouvé par terre.Aioros, quand à lui était adossé à un mur et regardait avec tendresse des enfants jouer aux billes.Ils lui rappelaient son petit frère, resté au Sanctuaire.Lorsque Saga ressorti, les deux autres se précipitèrent vers lui, impatient de connaître la suite des évènements.Dès lors qu'Aioros s'était montré trop emporté face à la mission et trop peu organisé, Saga était devenu le meneur de l'expédition.

-«Alors? S'impatienta Aioros.

-Comme tu l'avais fort justement supposé, nous sommes à Pueblo de La Vega, un village de trois cent habitants, au Sud de Barcelone, en Andalousie.

-Ah! Vous voyez qu'on était pas perdu!

-Hum...c'est un miracle que nous soyons bien en Espagne déjà...avec un guide comme Aioros...soupira Aphrodite en essuyant un peu de sueur.

-Je ne relèverai même pas les pics de Miss Suède...c'est pas moi qui ressemble à une grosse figue désèchée...ironisa le brun.

-Grrr...tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Aioros du Sagittaire! Une fois de retour en Grèce, je me vengerai! Et je me servirai de ton cadavre en décomposition comme d'un engrais pour mes roses et je le mettrai bien en évidence sur le parvis de mon temple pour que tout le monde le voit et s'en serve de paillasson!

-Du calme le thon, t'es pas encore chevalier des Poissons je te rappelle, le provoqua

le Sagittaire.

-Arrêtez, ça n'avance à rien de vous chamailler.Aioros, tu es venu ici par hasard ou tu c'est parce que tu as senti quelque chose de particulier?

-Hum...je me suis repéré grâce à un cosmos...assez puissant pour être celui d'un futur chevalier d'or.

-En es-tu sûr, Aioros?

-Moi, je pense plutôt que c'est le fruit du hasard ou alors que cette chère Athéna nous a pris en pitié et nous aura guidé dans ce trou perdu, à moitié-deshydratés! Maugréa encore Aphrodite.

-Croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai bien senti ce cosmos transcendant comme un rayon de soleil en pleine nuit.Il ne peut appartenir qu'à un chevalier.Moi aussi au début, je croyais que le Pope était devenu gâteux ou qu'il s'était trompé dans ses prédictions, pour nous avoir envoyé ici.Mais, en sentant ce cosmos rayonnant plus de doute possible.C'est en suivant sa trace lumineuse que je nous ai guidé jusqu'ici.

-Dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu que ni moi, ni Saga ne l'ayions senti?

-Je ne sais pas.Enfin si, pour toi, c'est évident: tu n'es qu'un novice, incapable de sentir le cosmos d'un chevalier même s'il était planté sous ton nez!

-Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter! Si nous étions en Grèce, je te ferai tater de la rose!

-Ouais, mais on est pas à Versailles ici Lady Oscar! Enfin, sait-on jamais? Tu peux toujours essayer avec des cactus.Y en a plein partout, tu risques pas d'être à court de munitions...

-Arrêtez, vous êtes vraiment pénibles...vous me faites honte! Lâcha Saga, passablement énervé.Et il commença à s'éloigner.

-Saga? Où vas-tu?» S'inquièta l'archer en lui emboîtant immédiatement le pas.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne répondit pas à Aioros et continua son chemin.Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir jouer les baby-sitter.Aioros était un chevalier noble, généreux et exemplaire, mais quand il s'y mettait, il était le pire des adolescents.Peût-être qu'en ignorant ses deux collègues, Saga espèrait se recentrer sur l'objectif de sa mission? Il ne désirait plus être perturbé avant d'avoir retrouvé le mystérieux futur gardien de la dixième maison.Saga ne le montrait pas, mais il était assez vexé.Pourquoi lui n'avait-il rien ressenti? Pour Aphrodite, c'était compréhensible, puisqu'il découvrait à peine ses pouvoirs de chevalier, mais pour lui...c'était impardonnable.

Lui, Saga des Gémeaux, un des chevaliers les plus respectés et réputé infaillible, il avait été victime d'un échec aujourd'hui.Lentement, mais sûrement, Aioros commençait à le surpasser...et il devait faire ses preuves avant que le Pope ne lui préfère le Sagittaire comme successeur.Avant, il s'en serait moqué, mais depuis quelques temps...quelque chose en lui avait cette inépanchable soif de pouvoir et lui soufflait bien de noirs desseins...Saga espèrait intérieurement profiter de cette mission pour convaincre le Pope de sa supériorité, mais le dualisme qui règnait en lui en cet instant, le poussait également à admirer Aioros et à trouver avant tout le nouveau chevalier.Peu importe à qui en reviendrait le mérite, telle était la priorité, ce n'était en aucun cas un concours.

Aioros se lança immédiatement à la suite du Gémeau et attrapa la longue manche de sa toge bleue.Il attira Saga à lui, l'obligeant à faire volte-face et adopta un air extrêmement sérieux, avant de le fixer avec détermination:

-«Saga, ne m'ignore pas, je t'en prie.Cette mission, c'est la tienne et je ne veux pas t'en voler le mérite.Si je t'ai accompagné, c'est parce que je...je veux que ce soit un succès.Ton succès.A partir de maintenant, je vais t'écouter et obéir scrupuleusement à chacun de tes ordres.Nous allons vite mettre la main sur le Capricorne, puis rentrer au Sancutaire, ok? Expliqua t-il en un apétissant et irrésistible sourire.Puis, il porta une main au visage de son vis-à-vis.

-Aioros...»

Les deux garçons furent interrompus par un Aphrodite se râclant la gorge comme pour leur conseiller de mettre fin à leur manège.Reprenant la situation en main, sous l'oeil déçu d'Aioros qui avait enfin réussi à se rapprocher de son amour secret, Saga ordonna que les trois chevaliers se séparent et commencent leurs recherches chacun de leur côté.Ce qui risquait d'être difficile, vu leur niveau d'espagnol respectif...Mais tellement décidé à faire honneur à leur cher Saga, les deux chevalier hochèrent de la tête et tous convinrent de se retrouver ici même dans trois heures, à la tombée de la nuit.

Aioros marchait dans une des ruelles sablonneuses du village, sans conviction.Rechercher un chevalier d'or, même parmis trois-cent personnes, n'était pas chose aisée.Peût-être que Shion et lui-même s'étaient un peu trompés dans leurs calculs.Le futur Capricorne ne pouvait pas se trouver ici, dans la campagne espagnole la plus vétuste.Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Aioros n'avait plus rien ressenti, pourtant il était certain que c'était ce cosmos puissant qui l'avait attiré jusqu'ici.Il errait donc à présent, sans indice et avec un accent Espagnol à faire peur à une chèvre...C'était incompréhensible! Comment un cosmos aussi net avait-il pu se volatiser dans la nature et ne pas être capter par Aphrodite et Saga? Et s'il avait tout imaginé, délirant à cause de la chaleur?

Il soupira et continua sa visite aléatoire du hameau jusqu'à ce que...

«Puta de vacas! Aun se escaparon! No se meten en el camino!» _ saletés de vaches! Elles se sont encore échappées! Ne vous mettez pas en travers de leur route!_

Ah les jurons espagnols! La seule chose qu'il maîtrisait à peu près et qui lui avait permis de comprendre le message de son interlocuteur.Cet avertissement lui étant adressé, Aioros s'écarta un peu et brusquement il aperçu un troupeau de vaches se dirigeant vers lui.L'étroitesse de la rue faisait qu'elles occupaient presque tout l'espace et un gamin était resté au milieu du passage, ramassant ses billes.Il se précipita vers le garçonnet et le prit dans ses bras, avant de s'écarter sur le côté le sauvant ainsi la vie.Le petit lui murmura un vague merci en tremblant, tandis que celui qui l'avait prévenu arrivait à sa hauteur.

«Marchate!» _ Bouge de là!_

Ordonna le jeune gardien de bovins.Son regard croisa un instant celui de son aîné, sans aucune peur, avec une certaine désinvolture.Le garçon était un peu plus petit que la moyenne de ceux de son âge et il dévisagea Aioros avec impudeur.Ses cheveux en bataille, sa peau de bronze, laissaient deviner qu'il passait une grande partie de son temps dehors.Aioros l'examina avec curiosité et le garçon, bâton à la main ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer:

-«Porque me esta mirando asi? Hay un problema? Tengo una cosa en la cara? _Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Il y a un problème? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?_

-No, es solo que... _ non, c'est juste que..._

-No esta del pueblo, verdad? Y no es espanol tampoco... _Tu n'es pas du village, n'est-ce pas? Et pas espagnol non plus..._

-Soy Griego y me llamo Aioros.Estoy aqui por...algunos dias, se présenta le chevalier en tendant sa main. _Je suis Grec et je m'appelle Aioros.Je suis ici...pour quelques jours._

-Infelizemente, no hay nada por aqui, entonces marchate Extrangero! Es un pueblo muy pequeno, lo que procura de certeza no se encontra aqui! Desculpa, pero ahora tengo que ir atras de esas putas de vacas! Pero si te queda aqui, nos veremos mas tarde, el pueblito no es tan grande...estoy cierto de eso.» _Malheureusement, il n'y a rien par ici, alors passe ton chemin, Etranger! Le village est minuscule, ce que tu recherches ne se trouve sûrement pas ici! Pardonne-moi, mais je dois aller rattraper ces saletés de vaches! Mais, si tu restes ici pour quelques temps, nous nous recroiserons sûrement tôt ou tard, le village n'est pas très grand._

Le Garçon le quitta sans même lui avoir serrée la main.Quelle poisse...pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à établir le contact avec un habitant.Ce regard qu'il avait...n'était pas celui d'un pré-adolescent, mais d'un jeune homme déjà.Aioros frissona en se remémorant ses deux petits yeux noirs en amande posés sur lui sans aucune crainte.Ce gardien était peût-être plus frêle que les autres jeunes, mais il semblait déjà plus mature et farouche aussi.Pendant le restant de la journée rien à signaler, le village était si paisible...

Aioros et ses amis se retrouvèrent donc à l'heure prévue, rentrant tous bredouilles.Aphrodite savait à peine parler espagnol, cette journée avait été un calvaire sans fin pour lui...Saga n'avait pas eu de succès dans ses recherches.Ils en déduirent tous que celui dont le cosmos était assez puissant pour être un chevalier d'or ne devait pas encore bien le maîtriser, de même que ses apparitions.Il serait donc plus difficile de le localiser.Alors qu'ils étaient en train de débattre sur l'endroit où ils passeraient la nuit, ils entendirent un sifflement...Dans l'obscurité, Aioros reconnu...

-«Eres tu... _C'est toi..._

-Aioros, tu le connais? S'étonna le beau Saga.

-Hum...si on veut.Que haces aqui? _Que fais-tu ici?_

-Te estaba procurando, Extranjero.Si quieren saber a donde pasar la noche, tu y tus amigos, siguenme...» _Je te cherchais, Etranger.Si toi et tes amis avez besoin d'un toit pour la nuit, suivez-moi._

Et le garçon s'éloigna de son pas ténébreux et assuré.Aphrodite et Saga se tournèrent intrigué vers Aioros qui se contenta de hausser des épaules.Il commença à suivre l'espagnol, en lequel il avait déjà confiance.De toutes façons, comme il n'y avait pas d'hôtel dans un si petit village, alors ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Le garçon ne leur parla pas et eux, se contentèrent de marcher à sa suite.Après avoir traversé tout le village, ils arrivèrent finalement à une propriété un peu plus grande et retirée que les autres.L'odeur de paille qui en émanait ne laissa aucune doute sur sa nature: il s'agissait d'une sorte de ferme.

Devant le portail en fer, le mystérieux garçon leur fit face.Il pointa l'étable et déclara:

-«Pueden ficar aqui si quieren. _Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez._

-Quoi! Dormir à l'étable comme de vulgaires gueux! S'indigna Aphrodite.

-Muchas gracias.Vamos quedarnos aqui entonces, s'inclina Saga, moins regardant que son compagnon. _Merci infiniement.Nous allons rester ici dans ce cas._

-Muy bien.Hasta manana entonces. _Très bien.A demain alors._

-Espera! Espera por favor! L'arrêta Aioros, tandis que les deux autres allaient se coucher. _Attend! Attend s'il te plaît! _

-Que te pasa Aioros? _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Aioros?_

-Te recuerdas de mi nombre? _Tu te rappelles de mon prénom?_

-Claro, Extranjero. _Bien-sûr, Etranger._

-Me gusta mejor cuando me llamas pour mi nombre, sabes...Yo queria saber...porque nos ayudaste? _Tu sais, je préfères quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom...et je voulais savoir...pourquoi nous as-tu aidés?_

-No lo sé.Talvez porque soy un poco curioso.Lo que procuran debe de ser importantissimo para estar los tres atras de esa cosa.Ademas, jamas occure nada por ahi, supongo que vosotros son une buena distraccion para mi! _Je ne sais pas.Peût-être parce que je suis un peu curieux.Ce que vous recherchez doit être très important pour que vous soyez venus à trois.De plus, il n'arrive jamais rien par ici, je suppose que vous constituez donc une bonne distraction pour moi!_

-Ya veo.Estas aborrecido por tu vida aqui...necessitas algo mas...fuerte?» _Je vois.Ta vie ici est ennuyeuse...et tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus..excitant?_

Aioros ne savait pas dire les mots «excitant» ou «exotique» alors il s'était contenté de dire le premier mot lui passant par la tête qui reflèterait le besoin de sensations fortes du jeune.

«No tienes idea de que estas diciendo...me voy ahora.Buenas noches, Extranjero.» _Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu dis...je m'en vais maintenant.Bonne nuit, Etranger._

Le garçon salua rapidement le chevalier et s'éloigna sans même le regarder.Il était si mystérieux, si différent des s'il cachait un lourd secret.Aioros alla se coucher finalement, quand le garçon ne fut plus à portée de sa vue.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par les vaches évidement, mais surtout par un homme d'environ trente ans.Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au garçon et sa barbe naissante lui donnait un air très viril.Cependant, son visage était très doux, tout le contraire de l'adolescent. (à partir d'ici, je parlerai en français pour tout le monde, mais le garçon et le père parlent toujours en espagnol normalement.)

-Bonjour! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, étrangers! Lança t-il gaiement.

-Personnellement, j'ai connu bien mieux! Se plaignit Aphrodite en massant son dos endolorit.

-Oui, merci beaucoup de votre hôspitalité, sourit Saga.

-Pas de problème.les amis de mon fils sont mes amis et je suppose que vous devez être ses amis pour qu'il vous ait ramené ici.Il est très solitaire et ne parle pratiquement jamais, mais c'est un bon garçon! J'en suis très fier, il m'aide beaucoup à la ferme malgré son jeune âge.

-Je vois.Par hasard...auriez-vous vu Aioros? Il est grand, brun et...

-Ah oui, le grand gaillard avec le bandeau rouge! Il est dans la cours près de la petite arène que j'ai faite pour Alejandro.

-Merci monseigneur.»

Saga s'inclina respectueusement une dernière fois avant de quitter le tas de paille où ils avaient trouvé refuge la nuit dernière.Cela faisait partie des charmes de la vie de chevalier pensa le Gémeau.Il sorti dehors, suivit d'Aphrodite et chercha des yeux une arène.Effectivement, au fond du domain se trouvait une petite cours dans laquelle trônait une minuscule et vétuste arène.Elle était délimitée par des barrières de bois rudimentaires.Aioros était accoudé dessus et admirait d'un oeil passionné les prouesses techniques d'Alejandro.Le garçon toréait avec un jeune animal fougueux.Une cape rouge à la main, il se jouait du bovin avec facilité et sang-froid.Saga passa une main douce sur l'épaule d'Aioros et lui sourit.

-«Nous te cherchions...

-Même la sardine?

-Grrr!

-Bon, disons que je te cherchais alors.Tu t'es levé bien tôt, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Tu oublies que je suis en mission, c'est très sérieux.

-J'en conclu donc que nos entraînement matinaux quotidiens ne le sont pas assez pour toi, puisque tu ne daignes jamais arriver à l'heure...soupira Saga avec ironie.

-Là c'est différent...

-Si tu continues, je vais t'offrir une montre! Sourit le Grec.

-Ah non! J'aurai plus aucun prétexte pour arriver en retard après!

-Hum...ton jeune ami se débrouille plutôt bien...déclara le Gémeau très observateur.

-Je n'y connais pas grand chose en la matière, mais il a l'air de connaître son sujet.

-C'est normal.Alejandro est issu d'une longue lignée de matadors.Il a ça dans le sang, lança le père qui venait d'arriver.

-Ah oui? Vous êtes toréador vous aussi alors? Supposa Aphrodite.

-Je l'ai été.Mais à la mort de ma femme, j'ai brisé plus de deux cents ans de tradition familiale pour me consacrer à mon fils.Alejandro n'a pas compris mon choix et il ne me l'a jamais pardonné.Il vient s'entraîner ici tous les jours dans l'espoir de reprendre le flambeau et redorer le blason de notre lignée.Je pense qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir un excellent matador, ça ne fait aucun doute.»

Aioros sourit en regardant faire le jeune garçon.C'était comme un ballet magique où l'Homme asseyait sa supériorité sur l'animal.Mais Saga fronça des sourcils et remarqua:

-Il ne se sert que d'une main...Son bras droit reste en permanence le long de son corps...c'est presque comme si...

-Oui, en effet.Quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il s'est pris un mauvais coup de corne...des nerfs ont été sectionnés irréversiblement et il perdu l'usage de son bras droit.Mais il n'a jamais démordu de son rêve malgré la tragédie.Si vous saviez...Alejandro a le coeur si fermé depuis la mort de sa mère lorsqu'il avait cinq ans...c'est quand ma défunte épouse nous a quitté que j'ai abandonnée la tauromachie...

-C'est vraiment un enfant courageux alors, constata Aphrodite.

-Dire qu'il doit avoir à peu près le même âge qu'un certain poisson pas frais que je ne citerai pas...certain devraient prendre exemple sur lui au lieu de se plaindre de dormir sur un tas de paille...» lança Aioros.

Cette fois Aphrodite ne répliqua rien.Il se sentait passablement honteux.Depuis leur arrivée ici, il n'avait fait que gémir et traîner des pieds, alors qu'il y avait bien pire...cette attitude nombriliste était indigne d'un chevalier.Saga temporisa un peu en souriant mélancoliquement à Aphrodite et il lui massa tendrement l'épaule de sa main.Ce geste n'échappa pas à Aioros...

Quand l'entraînement d'Alejandro prit fin, le père proposa aux chevaliers d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner.Il était si content d'avoir un peu de compagnie.Alors que Saga conversait de façon très impliquée avec le jeune Alejandro, Aioros et Aphrodite restèrent en retrait...

-«Il est à moi.Ne t'avise même pas de poser les yeux sur lui.Tu le souillerais!

-Il est à toi? Ahahaha! Comme si j'avais quelque chose à craindre d'un transexuel imberbe et haut comme trois pommes! Se moqua Aioros.

-A ta place, je ne ferai pas le malin.C'est à cause de toi que cette mission est un fiasco et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu marqueras des points!

-Je pense que Saga a mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un gamin pleurnichard comme toi! J'ai bien vu que tu le suivais comme un petit toutou depuis notre départ...

-Et toi, ton petit manège n'est pas passé inapercu, crois-moi! Mais Saga t'ignore complètement...

-Ecoute moi le maquerau, voici ce que je te propose: celui d'entre nous qui trouveras le chevalier du Capricorne en premier gagnera le droit exclusif d'essayer de séduire Saga et l'autre devra se retirer dignement.Qu'en penses-tu?

-Ca me semble honnête...marché conclu! Je n'ai rien à craindre, c'est pas avec ton accent de chèvre que tu arriveras à quoi que ce soit!

-Ni toi avec tes trois mots de vocabulaire et tes «vamos à la playa!»

Et c'est ainsi qu'un pari incensé vint pimenter davantage cette mission morose, où rien ne semblait se dérouler comme prévu depuis le départ.Le reste de la journée fut aussi infructeux que la précédente et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde.Ce cosmos doré provenait donc bien de ce minuscule village...mais peût-être fallait-il un événement spécial pour l'éveiller? Aioros eut une idée...afin de localiser plus rapidement le Capricorne.Après le dîner du soir, grâcieusement servi par le père d'Alejandro, le Sagittaire entra dans l'écurie, une brochure à la main:

-«Et si on allait voir la corrida de demain? Proposa t-il en souriant.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on a du temps à perdre, comme ça? Gémit Aphrodite.

-Alejandro va participer à une exhibition demain et s'il est assez bon, son père l'enverra sûrement chez un oncle à Barcelone pour qu'il devienne toréador.J'aimerai assez voir ça...après tout, nous lui devons bien ça, après ce qu'il a fait pour nous.Il a spontanément proposé de nous hébergé et nous a bien guidés ici.Ce serait un peu une manière de le remercier.

-On a pas que ça à faire, Aioros! Notre priorité est de trouver le Capricorne!

-Je sais sardine! Mais on pourrait faire un effort! Qu'en dis-tu, Saga?

-Je pense qu'Aphrodite a raison quand il dit que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.En revanche, je suis de ton avis quand tu dis qu'il faut remercier Alejandro de son acceuil et je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de recevoir nos encouragements.Mais si tu veux continuer à chercher le chevalier du Capricorne pendant que nous serons au spectacle, libre à toi Aphrodite.

-Hum...pourquoi pas? Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour trouver ce fichu Saint! Et je vous prouverai ainsi que je suis talenteux!»

Le jeune Suédois, se coucha euphoriquement dans le tas de paille et tourna le dos à ses aîners.Alejandro et son père vivaient dans une résidence plutôt modeste et bénéficier d'un toit au dessus de sa tête était déjà un luxe pour les trois chevaliers, qui ne pouvaient qu'être reconnaissants de la gentillesse de ces braves gens.Saga chuchotta doucement à Aioros:

-«Aphrodite n'y a vu que du feu.Il a cru que tu allais à cette corrida pour t'amuser, alors que c'est faux, non?

-Disons que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.J'y vais pour encourager Alejandro, mais surtout pour mettre la main sur ce foutu dixième chevalier d'or.

-C'est assez malin si on considère que c'est une événement dans un village aussi petit.Tout le monde sera présent à la fête et si tous sont réunis en un même cercle fermé, cela facilitera nos recherches.

-Exactement.Notre erreur a été de chercher parmis des cosmos dispercés.Il faut les réunir tous pour pouvoir les comparer et tous les examiner.

-Très ingénieux, je dois dire.Ton plan me séduit totalement.Je pense que nous aurons plus de chances de réussite comme cela, plutôt qu'en cherchant au hasard.»

Il posa sa main ferme sur l'épaule de son frère d'arme et lui adressa un sourire sucré.Puis, il alla se coucher non loin d'Aphrodite.Aioros quant à lui, fut alerté par des bruits suspects hors de la grange.Il sorti prendre l'air et ce dirigea vers la source des cliquetis qu'il entendait.Son enquête le mena rapidement au jeune Alejandro.Il s'entraînait à viser entre les deux yeux d'un mannequin:

-«Les gosses de ton âge son déjà au lit à cette heure-ci.Surtout quand demain ils participent à leur première corrida.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires et concentre-toi sur ta mission, Etranger!

-Toi...t'es pas du genre très causant, je me trompe?

-Et toi, tu es du genre curieux...les fouineurs, on leur coupe la langue ici!

-Ca doit être pour ça que personne n'a plus mis les pieds ici depuis l'Antiquité...enfin, je constate qu'en plus d'être peu locace, tu n'es pas amable non plus.Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas aussi sympathique que ton père...

-Mon père est lâche! Il a renié une centaine d'années de traditions pour la troquer contre cette vie misérable!

-Peu importe ce qu'est ton père, il reste toujours ton père! Et il t'aime, je t'interdis de penser ça de lui! Il a fait ce qu'il croyait être le mieux pour toi et pour lui!

-Balivernes!

-Ton père, il était toréador aussi, n'est-ce pas? Sais-tu pourquoi il a tout abandonné?

-Par facilité! Ce n'est qu'un couard! Il a brisé notre destin!» Crâcha l'Espagnol.

Et aussitôt le bruit sec d'une gifle rententi et vint casser le silence.Choqué, Alejandro se tint la joue et fixa le sol, se sentant humilié.Aioros posa sur lui le même regard qu'il portait sur Aiolia, en cas de bêtise.

«Imbécile...Quand ta mère est morte, il ne voulait qu'une chose: ton bonheur.Cela impliquait qu'il doive rester près de toi pour t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.Il a sacrifié son rêve, sa carrière pour toi! Et aujourd'hui, s'il ne s'oppose pas à tes caprices, c'est parce qu'il espère que tu le pardonneras et que tu vivras la chance qu'il n'a jamais eu! Pourtant tu es blessé, tu risques de perdre ton autre bras au moindre faux pas, tu seras inexorablement desavantagé, mais ton père tolère ton désir incensé.C'est pour cela qu'il a choisie cette vie en pleine compagne, au milieu des vaches et des jeunes taureaux: pour que tu puisses t'entraîner à ta guise.Tu n'es qu'un sombre ingrat de ne pas avoir compris cela!»

Soufflant un abondant souffle de fumée grisâtre chargé de nicotine au dessus de ma tête, je constatais que je me rappelais comme si c'était hier, de ma première rencontre avec les charismatiques chevaliers d'or.Aioros...même si son geste m'avait profondément humilié ce jour-là, m'avait poussé à remettre en question mes jugements et ce qui en découla scella mon destin à jamais.

Je me fermai les yeux, les reposant un peu.Celui faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas dormi et en massant circulairement mes paupières alourdies, je compris que j'étais au bord de la narcolepsie.Mes nerfs avaient l'air de nouilles trop cuites et complètement ramollies en cet instant et si je ne m'endormais pas tout de suite, l'effet inverse allait renverser la vapeur et je deviendrai alors comme une locomotive faisant les quatre cent pas à travers le Sanctuaire.Je ne descendais jamais quand je sortais, ne voulant absolument pas pas pénètrer dans le temple de mon l'amour que j'avais massacré de mes mains.En général j'allais et venais de chez moi au Palais du Pope autant de fois que nécessaire pour me desintoxiquer l'esprit.

Mais rien à faire.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi ou à Aiolia.L'un maître de mon corps et l'autre de mon coeur...

Brusquement, je senti une présence pénètrer dans mon temple.Plaça ma main de façon à ce que la tranche soit à l'horizontal et prête à frapper, je fronçais des sourcils.Je n'avais pas envie de compagnie ce soir et l'intrus allait payer sa hardise!

Le cosmos se rapprocha de ma chambre et l'individu poussa la porte.

Mes pupilles se dilattèrent de surprise:

«Décidément, tu vis en permanence dans le noir!»

Ce ton peu connivent était volontairement agressif et sonnait comme un reproche moralisateur.Je me contentais de soupirer en tirant un peu plus sur ma cigarette déjà entamée jusqu'au philtre, fermant les yeux et fuyant ce regard qui brillait comme deux émeraudes dans l'obscurité...

Il n'y avait que lui pour que je ressente tant de culpabilité et à la fois, autant de désir sauvage et sadique.Ces pulsions étaient comme des battements de coeur, me poussant violement vers lui.Essayant de garder mon calme malgré le trouble qui m'envahissait, je déclarai:

«Mais je suis une créature nocturne.»

J'ouvris les yeux avec plus d'assurance et remarquais qu'un des sourcils de ton frère s'était relevé sur son front, par perplexité.

-«Tu as des insomnies? Demanda t-il avec une semie-inquiétude.

-Pas plus que ça...» mentis-je évasivement.

Je me levais allant regarder la grande horloge du Sanctuaire par la fenêtre de ma chambre et je constatais qu'il était très tard effectivement.

-«Mais je ne suis pas le seul, hum? Sinon, que ferais-tu debout au beau milieu de la nuit? Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas levé pour le plaisir d'aller regarder le clair de Lune.

-Tu as raison.En fait, comme tu ne sors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps et qu'on ne t'a pas vu au dîner de ce soir, certains ont pensé que tu étais malade.

-Le dîner de ce soir? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui, on a organisée une grande réception improvisée, je croyais que tu étais au courant, mais tu n'as pas raté grand chose.C'était uniquement pour créer une distraction, qui s'est soldée par une sortie entre Gold Saints dans un de pub de la ville.

-Futilités...laissais-je échapper en écrasant ma cigarette dans le froid cendrier de pierre.

-Tout ça pour te dire que...certains se sont inquiétés de ton absence.

-Ah oui? Qui donc? Je sais qu'Aphrodite et Deathmask n'ont pas quitté le Sanctuaire de la soirée et j'en conclus donc que votre petite escapade nocturne devait être entre «jeunes».Or, je n'ai aucune affinité spéciale avec la génération juvénile, hormis peût-être avec Camus...je ne vois vraiment pas qui se serait soucié de moi.»

Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse de la part d'Aiolia.Mais pour cacher quoi? Quel était le véritable motif de sa visite? Je me méfiais et pourtant, je n'avais qu'une envie, le plaquer contre le mur et goûter à nouveau ces lèvres provoquantes.

Aiolia ferma les yeux, apparement contrarié.Il serra les dents et m'apporta le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans la main droite et que je n'avais pas remarqué.Il le posa sur le lit et je senti aussitôt un léger fumet épicé s'en échapper.

-«De la nourriture?

-Tu n'as rien mangé, je parie.

-C'est possible.

-J'en étais sûr...j'ai donc pris la liberté de te rapporter un plat.C'est la cuisine...

-...Espagnole, pas de doute...terminais-je pour lui en sortant un tortilla, le mettant bien en évidence et lui adressant un regard inquisiteur.

-Je sais que tu aimes ça.

-Cela fait depuis environ huit ans que je n'en n'ai pas mangé.Depuis mon arrivée au Sanctuaire, pour être exact.Et j'ai pris l'habitude de la cuisine Grecque...ce n'est pas parce que je suis originaire d'Espagne que j'en aime les spécialités culinaires.Et en plus, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas faim, déclarai-je sèchement en repoussant le petit paquet.

-Mais il faut pourtant que tu manges, Shura! Et que tu dormes aussi! Je t'assure, tu dépéris à vue d'oeil! Me réprimanda t-il comme si j'étais un enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Je sais que tu essaies de jouer les bons samaritains, mais vas faire ta B.A ailleurs, _comprende_? Répliquais-je plus agressivement.

-Shura...je me fais du souci pour toi, pour ta santé.Tu as été là pour moi, le soir de mon anniversaire, alors qu'aucun de mes «amis» ne s'en est rappelé.Je voudrai simplement te rendre la pareille!

-C'était un hasard.A vrai dire, je ne rappelai pas plus qu'eux de ce jour.Mais tu me faisais tellement pitié avec ton air de chien battu, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te laisser dehors.»

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je les repoussais, essayant de les plaquer à l'arrière.Aiolia fut profondément affligé par mes paroles, et tel le fier Lion, il montra les crocs.

-«Je voulais juste t'aider, me montrer compatissant, te réconforter, comme un compagnon d'arme, comme un ami même.Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rejettes, Shura!

-Va t-en, dégage! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Pars, ou tu pourrais le regretter!» Crâchais-je sèchement.

Mes yeux rageurs et injectés de sang à cause du manque de sommeil étaient réellement effrayants, semblables à ceux d'un psychopathe.D'un air menaçant, je m'étais levé, mes mains tremblantes de nervosité.Je m'étais même brûlé à cause de cette soudaine tétanie, mais la douleur me galvanisait.M'approchant d'Aiolia avec la souplesse d'un félin, j'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux, en les vidant de leur humeur acqeuse et à la fois...je désirai ce corps, plus que toute autre chose, pouvoir en faire un pantin gémissant entre mes doigts...le plier à ma volonté...le dompter, le manipuler à ma guise.

Avec la tranche de ma main, je caressais son visage fin et délicat de jeune homme.Un peu de sang perla, à cause d'Excalibur.Ne le quittant pas des yeux, le regard plissé et la respiration haletante à cause d'une colère inattendue et puissante, j'étais à l'affût de la moindre tentative d'évasion du Lion.Ce dernier se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur moi, mais il restait anormalement calme et confiant, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de la réelle menace qui pesait sur lui.Sa tête pouvait rouler au sol d'un instant à l'autre, puisque ma main glissait jusqu'à la base de son cou.La seule chose qui me maintenais connecté à la réalité était le sang rouge vif qui s'écoulait légèrement de la plaie et le souffle chaud d'Aiolia.Il restait complètement immobile et soumis.Cette attitude était insolite chez le chevalier du Lion, toujours très actif et vigoureux en temps normal.

Et puis...il y avait cette lueur dans les yeux.Cette lueur qui disait que quel que soit le traitement humiliant que j'infligerai au Lion, ce dernier resterait fier et digne.Je ne pourrai le soumettre qu'en actes, jamais en pensés.Il n'avait pas peur.

Exactement comme toi Aioros.

Toi non plus, tu n'as pas eu peur, jusqu'à ton dernier soupir.Tu me regardais droit dans les yeux, sans me défier pourtant.Espèrais-tu que je me ressaisisse? Croyasi-tu que je me rétracterai en une étincelle de lucidité? Tu semblait si confiant, si apaisé, malgré la Vie qui te quittait peu à peu.Un peu comme si...tu avais été heureux de mourir...

...de MA main...

Tout serait tellement plus simple si j'osais tuer ton petit frère adoré! La boucle serait bouclée! Après l'avoir possédé et fait gémir comme une petite catin bien obéissante, je pourrai me débarasser de lui sans état d'âme! Je pourrai même hurler au Sanctuaire ou peindre avec son sang frais sur la devanture de son temple que je l'avais mis dans mon lit et que sa naïve dévotion lui avait été fatale.Je pourrai vous souiller tous les deux, en finir avec le tourment que vous m'infligez...

Mais...en me perdant dans ces deux émeraudes qui brillaient intensément, je senti ma hardiesse s'évanouir...la Folie épiait la moindre de mes failles attendant de s'y glisser en douce...mais je tins bon.Le regard ahuri et choqué, je restais bouche bée un instant, comprenant que j'aurai pu commettre l'irréparable et que ton frère ne m'en aurait pas empêché...

Je reculais précipitament, tremblant de tous mes membres.J'avais froid, très froid tout à coup.Mes orbites occulaires étaient révulsées presque et je haletais...comme ce soir là...après ta mort mon ange aux ailes d'or...J'avais failli sombrer.La Vie sans toi n'avait plus la même savoir, c'était grâce à toi que je m'étais éveillé à ma véritable vocation...

Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'attarder sur mon chagrin...trop fier d'avoir débarassé le Sanctuaire de sa plus terrible menace et surtout...

Aiolia avait été là.Et sa haine envers toi avait peût-être été encore plus grand eque mon chagrin.Finalement, nous avions choisi la même solution: te détester pour canaliser notre chagrin et ne pas perdre pied...Une main se posa alors sur mon épaule et je senti cette fureur qui irradiait d'Aiolia:

«Shura...tu me hais, n'est-ce pas? C'est parce que je lui ressemble?»

Je tremblais davantage et ne me retournais pas.Oui Aiolia, c'était bien pour cela.Mais c'était aussi à cause de cette maudite ressemblance que je t'aimais...que je te chérissais, que je me languissais de toi lors de tes absences et que pourtant, j'essayais de te tenir éloigné de moi.

-«Oui.

-Comme un fantôme? Un sosie? Un lointain souvenir...qui reviendrait te hanter?

-Non.Tu es plutôt comme...son ombre.Vous êtes à la fois différents, mais semblables physiquement.Ca en est...troublant...mais, tu n'es pas lui, tu ne le seras jamais.»

Le ton sur lequel je l'avais dit oscillait entre déception et si je regrettais qu'Aiolia ne soit pas un second toi-même.Il soupira et murmura:

«Très bien, j'ai compris.Puisqu'il en est ainsi...»

Sa main se crispa sur mon épaule et il l'ôta brusquement ensuite.Je me retournais enfin, pour voir quelle expression affichait le Lion.Aiolia essuya du bout de son index le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie et il me dévisagea avec détermination.

-«Je suppose qu'il est normal que tu ne vois en moi que l'ombre d'un traitre, puisque je lui ressemble traits pour traits.Je sais ce que tu ressens, Aioros était ton meilleur ami, alors d'une certaine manière, tu t'es senti tout aussi bafoué que moi par sa traîtrise.

-De tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire nous en avons été les deux plus affectés, confirmais-je en serrant du poing.

-Ecoute Shura...tu es le seul à avoir pris soin de moi à la mort d'Aioros.Je te dois d'être encore en vie, c'est évident.Et même si jamais rien ne pourra changer le fait que le même sang que celui de mon traitre de frère coule dans mes veines, je ferai tout pour te le faire oublier.Je rachèterai sa faute, je laverai l'honneur de notre famille, peu importe le prix à payer pour cela.Mais je suppose que ce ne sera jamais totalement possible, parce à chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir ou quand je vois mon reflet dans les yeux de mes interlocuteur, je le vois, lui.Et les autres ne perçoivent que lui également.Si je veux pouvoir changer les choses, je dois suivre ma propre voie, me servir de ma haine pour avancer, comme tu me l'as conseillé et surtout...je dois...me forger ma propre image.»

Et sur ces mots révèlateurs, il quitta mon temple, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il projetait de faire, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agisse d'un acte desespéré et dangereux...

Hélas, je ne me doutais pas que l'amour pur et désintéressé qu'il me pvouait irait jusque là...

Le lendemain, il s'était teint les cheveux.


	8. Chapter 8

Yoh à toutes! Et merci de vos reviews! Eagle Eclypse, tu pardonneras mon incompétence géographique hein? Gomen...je modifierai dès que je le pourrai! Dans ce chapitre du LEMON! Alerte rouge Donc, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas cela, passez votre chemin.Dans le prochain chapitre, la suite du flash-back de Shura, sur sa vie en Espagne... Enjoy:'p

* * *

Rentrant au bercaille, le tout par petites foulées, je soufflais et transpirais pour éliminer les toxines du corps.Il faut avoir un corps parfaitement sain pour servir Athéna, tel un temple intérieur à entretenir, pour qu'il soit prêt à combattre comme une machine aux rouages bien huilés.Bien-sûr, je n'étais pas le dernier Gold à faire subir des excès à mon corps, mais j'essayais toujours de compenser par un peu de sport pour m'entretenir.Je ne fumais et ne buvais qu'occasionnellement, en cas de coup de barre, mais cela m'arrivait par périodes, de manière appuyée.Parfois, je m'enfermais dans mon temple et je descendais tout ce que contenait mon temple en alcool de contrebande et en tabac.Et je ne trouvait pas cela jouïssif.C'était le mal, la torture lente que j'infligeais à mon corps qui étaient jouïssifs...

Entrant à pas lents dans mon temple, je sentis un cosmos faible...mais par prudence, je dissimulais le mien et me dirigeais vers sa provenance.Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Il n'y avait que moi pour sortir sous cette canicule avoisinant les quarante degrés.J'étais étonné que quelqu'un soit venu me rendre visite par ce temps s'en s'évanouïr en chemin ou mourir deshydraté!

Ce cosmos provenait de ma chambre.Doux et chaleureux, comme il l'était je n'eu plus aucun doute sur son propriétaire.Une seule personne pouvait oser poser naïvement les pieds dans mon sanctuaire privé.Je soupirai face à cet entêtement déraissonable...pourquoi insistait-il alors que j'avais essayé de le tuer en rêve et en vrai?

N'était-il pas conscient du danger qui le menaçait à chaque instant?

Mais Aiolia était étendu là, dormant profondément.Quelques perles de sueur roulaient sur ses tempes et il avait ouvert la fenêtre afin que l'air puisse circuler.Geste inutile, puisque l'air était aussi brûlant que le Sirocco! Je m'asseyis sur le bord du lit, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le regarder avec la tendresse paternelle d'un résigné.Il était si beau ainsi...un peu comme un nouveau-né vulnérable...surtout depuis que son grand-frère était mort de ma main...et c'était moi, son assassin qui veillait sur lui.Quelle ironie! Je l'avais vu franchir les étapes de la Vie, passant de petit garçon jouflu et pleurnichard, à adolescent fougueux et rebelle, pour en arriver au généreux jeune homme qu'il était devenu.Tu serais fier de lui, Aioros.

Il n'y avait que lui pour oser s'aventuer dans ma tanière...bravant les interdits, ne connaissant pas la peur et possèdant la candeur de la jeunesse.A son âge on se dit que rien n'est impossible...Il était étonnant de constater comme il s'était accaparé mon lit, y dormant impudiquement, au vu et au su de tous! N'importe qui aurait pu entrer et le voir ainsi étendu sur mon lit, serrant possessivement mon oreiller contre lui.

N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de mon jeune amant que je laissais sans surveillance et qui attendait docilement mon retour de guerre.Cette situation était gênante...parce que je pouvais être pris d'un sanguinaire désir de lui crever les yeux à tous moments, mais surtout parce que les autres pourraient l'apprendre...en particulier Aphrodite...S'il découvrait l'attachement d'Aiolia, tout le Sanctuaire serait au courrant en moins d'une journée! Il fallait donc se montrer prudent, se voir en cachette...

...se voir en cachette? Mais pourquoi donc! Aiolia n'était rien d'autre pour moi qu'un collègue! Pourquoi devrais-je dissimuler quoi que ce soit?

Alors que je combattais mes démons intérieur, je l'entendis gémir.Etait-il fièvreux? Faisait-il un rêve? Je ne tardai pas à avoir ma réponse...

«Hum...ah!»

Il rêvait...

En se tortillant légèrement, tournant la tête d'un côté à l'autre.Une de ses mains vint s'agripper au drap qu'il serra, se crispant dessus avec fermeté.Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tout à coup, sa tête plongea dans l'oreiller, s'enfouissant dans le tissus moelleux.Sa respiration était haletante.

Un rêve agréable apparement...Me levant pour aller lui préparer un verre d'eau fraîche, ce que j'entendis cependant me glaça sur place:

«Shu...ra...»

C'était une erreur.Il devait s'être réveillé et m'interpelait, ayant remarqué ma présence...

Faisant immédiatement volte-face, je devais en avoir le coeur net.Et quand je constatais que le Lion était toujours plongé dans son sommeil agité, je n'en cru pas mes oreilles.Aiolia...rêvait de moi...de cette façon?

Je n'en revenais pas.Cela me dégoûtait! Comment ce frère de traître pouvait-il avoir de telles pensés à mon sujet? Oui, nous avions couché ensemble une fois, mais c'était un accident de parcours! La page était tournée de mon côté! Mais pour Aiolia...je sais qu'on ne contrôle en rien ses rêves, mais ils sont souvent révèlateurs de quelque chose, surtout dans ce cas précis! Ainsi j'étais son fantasme secret...pas Marin, pas Shina, aucune de ces femmes chevaliers ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux...et pourtant, Aiolia faisait office d'hétérosexuel endurcit au Sanctuaire! J'avais moi-même pensé qu'il s'était donné à moi par pur chagrin, après mûre réflexion.Mais que néni...Le Lion voulait remettre le couvert!

Je l'observais haineusement dans la pénombre de ma chambre.Rien que le fait qu'il puisse rêver ainsi de moi, me donnais envie de le trancher en deux sur le champ...mais au lieu de cela...

...je me penchais vers lui, comme un prédateur et du bout des doigts, je suivi les lignes, les creux, dessinés par ses muscles, que je devinais à travers son t-shirt blanc...Cela lui arracha un frisson inconscient.

Lentement, ma langue traça son chemin jusqu'à son oreille et en lècha le lobe, avant que je vienne le suçer et le mordiller.

Qu'Aiolia se réveille ou qu'il feigne de dormir, je n'en n'avais que faire...C'était trop tentant.Il m'était soumis et en constatant quel monstre je pouvais être d'essayer de profiter de lui dans son sommeil, à son réveil il me détesterait sûrement et ne reviendrait plus jamais...

...raison de plus pour en profiter!

Pressant mon corps dur contre le sien, le parcourant subtilement, mes hanches se mirent à onduler indépendament de ma volonté.Mon corps se frotta, se lova amoureusement contre celui de mon frère d'arme.Il me tournait toujours le dos et je ne voyais pas son visage...mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de jouïr de cet instant si particulier où le véritable risque consiste à se faire prendre en flagrant délit de débauche.Je devais calculer tous mes gestes et leur langueur reptilienne était insupportablement excitante pour moi.Laissant vagabonder mes lèvres sur sa nuque, je voulais encore entendre mon prénom être scandé de la plus merveilleuse façon par cette bouche attirante.Devoir s'en tenir à des caresses peu appuyées et légères, me frustrait horriblement, mais c'était délicieux.

Un trait de salive luisait après mon passage sur cette peau magnifique et je n'arrivais pas à penser, ne le désirant pas.Aiolia était un aimant pour moi et un puissant aphrodisiaque.J'en connaissais la raison, mais tant que je préfèrerai une bonne partie de sexe avec lui, plutôt que de le tuer, tant que ce désir serait le plus fort, Aiolia resterait en vie.Et le Lion m'inspirait du dégoût, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à mon envie de le possèder...Au comble de mon petit manège, un mot vint pourtant interrompre tous mes espoirs de luxure...

«Aioros...»

Instinctivement, j'ouvrai les yeux, choqué.Que venais-je de dire? Je vous avais confondus Aiolia et toi? Non, impossible...mais alors...je faisais une projection de ton être sur lui? Ca recommençait...jamais tu ne me laisseras tranquille!

La respiration haletante, je m'éloignais d'Aiolia sans faire attention et le Lion senti que je le bousculais.Me tenant la tête, je m'étais assis dans un coin de la pièce.Ma mâchoire était crispée, mes yeux clôs et je transpirai anormalement.Ton frère se leva étonné et à la fois heureux de me voir.

-«Shura, tu es enfin rentré! Je t'attendais, mais j'ai du m'assoupir...

-Ne m'approche pas, Démon!» Criai-je presque.

Mes yeux menaçants s'ouvrirent brusquement et je le dévisageai avec la rage d'un assassin.Aiolia eut un mouvement de recul salvateur et incontrôlé.Le silence s'installa ainsi qu'une distance de sécurité.Le garçon avait été blessé par mes paroles, mais pour l'heure, il paraissait réellement inquiet pour moi.

«Je...je crois que je n'aurai pas du venir», lâcha t-il dépité.

Il commença à s'éloigner, ne semblant pas se rappeler que quelques minutes plus tôt...il rêvait passionnément de moi, tandis que je le caressais.

«Attends...!»

Mais je en voulais pas qu'il quitte mon temple sans avoir eu ce que je désirai.La seule chose qui pourrait me calmer et qui était encore bien présente à mon esprit.Naïvement, il se retourna, toujours l'air inquiet.Je le distinguais mal dans le noir, mais quelque chose me sembla changé chez lui...

Tandis qu'il se penchait négligement pour m'examiner, je l'attrapais sauvagement par le col de son t-shirt et je l'embrassais passionnément.Forçant le barrage de ses lèvres crispées de surprise, je trouvais sa langue avec laquelle je joutai violement.Le Lion se détendit comme une poupée de chiffon tremblante entre mes bras.Mais il ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire, essayant de correspondre à ce baiser enflammé.Je ne lui en laissai pas le temps et le repoussai tout aussi soudainement.

«On empeste la transpiration et ça me file la gerbe...on devrait aller prendre une douche.La salle de bain est par ici.» Lui indiquais-je la petite porte au fond de ma chambre.Il hôcha de la tête, confirmant qu'une bon douche ne serait pas du luxe et il disparut dans l'autre pièce.

Après quelques instants d'immobilité, j'entendis le bruit carastéristique de l'eau affluant abondament et je me dirigeais jusqu'à la salle de bain à mon tour.Aiolia était en train de se laver et il n'avait pas encore noté ma présence.Me débarassant de mes vêtements étouffants, je les jetai négligement dans un coin de la pièce, puis je poussais la porte coulissante de la cabine et entrai.

Aiolia sursauta en me voyant arriver.Il était tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu croire une guirlande de Noël.Sans me soucier de lui, j'augmentais la chaleur de l'eau.Une épaisse et agréable vapeur nous enveloppa rapidement et je fermais les yeux, basculant la tête vers l'arrière, tandis que cette pluie brûlante tombait sur mon visage.Aiolia avait cessé de bouger...il détournais nerveusement le regard, me tournant le dos en attendant que je sorte.Et cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

-«Quoi? Tu n'as jamais pris ta douche avec d'autres chevaliers au vestiaire du Colisée?

-Si, mais...quand tu as dit que nous devions prendre une douche, je ne pensais pas ensemble...rougit-il de plus belle, toujours sans croiser mon regard inquisiteur.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi? Je t'ai déjà vu nu un nombre incalculable de fois quand tu étais gamin et puis, j'en ai côtoyé d'autres!

-Inutile de me le rappeler, mais...c'est juste que j'ai du mal à rester concentré quand tu es...enfin ce n'est pas grave, je resterai retourné jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini et puis c'est tout», décida t-il pudiquement.

Il était évident qu'Aiolia était mal à l'aise en ma présence.Pas parce que je le voyais nu, à vrai dire je ne m'en souciais pas encore vraiment.Non, en fait, ce qui

incommodait Aiolia était le fait que JE sois nu en sa compagnie.Et cela me donna une idée...

«Très bien, reste le dos tourné si tu veux.Mais c'est à tes risques et périls.»

Et j'aurai même pu me mettre dos à lui pour soulager sa gêne, mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.C'était lui qui était incommodé par ma nudité et non pas le contraire! Je n'avais donc aucun effort à fournir et en fait, je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux...mais...quand je le fis...quelle ne fut pas ma surprise! Mon regard fut immédiatement aimanté non pas vers son corps désirable, mais sur ses cheveux flamboyants.A vrai dire, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était teint, car la pénombre de ma chambre ne l'avait pas permis...Cela m'étonna, mais ne me déplut pas...Il avait abandonné sa blondeur innocente pour adopter quelque chose ressemblant davantage à son caractère abrasif.Et je me rappelais inévitablement notre discussion de la veille...Aiolia ne voulait plus être ton parfait sosie.Alors, c'était sa façon de te rejeter, de se démarquer définitivement de toi.Bien-sûr, le geste était purement symbolique, puisque ton frère restait ton portrait craché.

Et lentement, comme si j'avais besoin de palper les choses pour y croire, je glissais une main dans la toison capillaire d'Aiolia.Ce dernier se tendit et son rythme cardiaque s'acceléra, mais il ne chercha pas à se libèrer.Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, je n'étais pas doué dans le domaine des compliments et des sentiments positifs, alors je lançai la première vilainie me passant par la tête, même si je n'en croyais pas un mot:

-«Il est très imprudent de tourner le dos à un ennemi...soufflais-je en resserrant ma poigne sur ces cheveux de feu.

-Mais tu n'es pas un ennemi...murmura t-il à son tour, malgré la douleur.

-Vraiment? Pourtant...tu n'es pas sans savoir que seul un chevalier d'or peut venir à bout d'un autre, alors...c'est forcément l'un de nous qui a tué ton grand-frère.Et ça pourrait très bien être moi et cela ferai de moi ton ennemi.» Enonçais-je sans émotion.

Je le lâchais et il y eut un court silence, puis Aiolia se tourna vers moi, clignant de ses yeux en amande.Il parut un instant un peu confus, car le sujet était douloureux, mais il avait tellement à coeur de me prouver qu'il était un adulte capable de se contrôler.

-«Je ne tiens pas à savoir qui d'entre vous l'a fait...pour moi, vous êtes tous coupables au moins d'une chose: de ne pas avoir empêché sa trahison, puis sa mort...mais je ne tiens pas à blâmer quelqu'un en particulier.Toute cette histoire fait partie du passé maintenant et je ne saurais probablement jamais qui est l'auteur de ce crime.Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut le changer et je ne tiens pas à sombrer dans la paranoïa en vous suspectant tous.Et puis...c'était un ordre du Pope, je suppose qu'il serait vain de blâmer l'exécutant de ce devoir.J'aurai sûrement agis pareil si c'était moi qui avait reçu l'ordre, sans compter que la seule personne à qui j'en veux, c'est à moi-même...si seulement j'avais été plus fort, jamais Aioros n'aurait laissé le Mal s'emparer de lui!»

Mais qu'aurais-tu pu bien y changer? Tu étais si petit que tu avais encore peur du noir...J'avais senti ta voix tressaillir, tu essayas d'ajouter quelque chose, mais te sentant à la fois profondément ému et en colère, je voulu te soulager.Ta réponse me satisfaisait amplement, confirmant ton coeur d'or et de battant.Alors lentement mes lèvres caressèrent ta nuque, s'y attardant longuement.Ma main ne se décrispa pas de ta chevelure courte et j'attirai fermement ton visage vers le mien, tirant avec détermination vers l'arrière.Tu n'eus pas le temps de protester ou d'essayer de fuir, tes lèvres étaient prisonnières.Ma langue chercha avidement la tienne et nous nous unîmes en un baiser passionné.

Ton poing qui s'était serré de rage, se ramollit immédiatement, alors que tu répondais à mon invitation avec empressement.Ce que j'aime chez ton frère, c'est qu'il c'est qu'il se donne entièrement, sans restriction, ne suivant que son désir.Je pouvais sentir son corps irradier de chaleur près du mien, lui lançant des appels subliminaux.Ton souffla s'acceléra quand ma main descendit lentement, tortureusement, vers l'endroit le plus sensible de ton anatomie.Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ta gorge et ta tête vint basculer en arrière pour se poser sur mon épaule droite, alors que mes doigts avaient saisi le fruit de ton tourment.Pour toute réponse, tu me lanças un de ces regards dont toi seul a le secret: un mélange de supplications et de peur.

Tu me laissais le contrôle, tu te soumettais à moi complètement.Tu me faisais confiance, tout comme ton frère en pensant que je l'épargnerai.Mais tout comme à lui, je ne t'épargnerai rien.Mes doigts te tenaient à leur mercie, t'aservissants de leur pression.Et lentement, très lentement, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir de haut en bas.Tes yeux se plissèrent, tes sourcils se froncèrent et mes doigts prirent une cadence plus assurée.De violentes décharges d'adrénaline et de plaisir t'électrifièrent rapidement et tes lèvres se déserrèrent, recherchant désespérément de l'air.Mais pas d'échappatoire.Seul l'Enfer ou le Paradis t'attendait...mais lequel avais-je choisi pour toi?

Tes yeux étaient à présent complètement clôs et je ne savais pas si c'était la chaleur de l'eau que je sentais ou celle de ton propre corps.Mes doigts glissaient maintenant avec facilité le long de ta virilité et mes gestes se faisaient beaucoup plus précis, alternant sournoisement entre langoureux et brusque.Tu frisonnais et poussais de petits feûlements, comme ceux d'une femelle en quête d'un compagnon.Mes lèvres furent attirées comme un aimant et vinrent se souder aux tiennes, afin de t'apaiser. C'était comme si ton cerveau n'était plus irrigué par l'oxygène, tu perdais la tête, sombrant dans les abysses de je te sentais tout proche de la jouïssance, mes doigts te quittèrent soudainement, comme pour te frustrer, te privant de ce plaisir ultime, de la finalité de la torture que je t'infligeais.Je t'avais refusé ta délivrance.

Et sans explication, je te tournais à présent le dos, m'étant saisi du gel douche, avec lequel je me frictionnais énergiquement le corps.Tu me regardas, avec étonnement, tes deux émeraudes encore embuées de plaisir et de surprise.Moi, je t'ignorai royalement, ayant comme oubliée ta présence.Tu te tournais en rougissant de ton côté, comme honteux et désireux d'oublier ce que tu pensais être un moment «d'égarement» de ma part.Mais j'avais bien senti ton corps répondre avec franchise à mes caresses osées.Un moment de silence passa entre nous, comme il y en avait souvent.Un de ces instants où toi et moi faisons le point, essayant de nous fuir l'un l'autre pour rester sain d'esprit.Mais rapidement, mon désir de te possèder se refit le plus fort.

«Laisse-moi te laver.»

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même un souhait, mais plutôt un ordre.Tu cherchas à protester, mais comme toujours, je n'en fis qu'à ma tête.Mes mains savonnées glissèrent le long de ton corps avec aisance.D'abord, je frottais le haut de ton corps avec une vigueur toute masculine, pour te débarasser des dernières traces de transpiration.Tu restas droit comme un piquet, mais docile cependant, digne presque.Parfois, tu sursautais malgré tout, tremblant, te tendant, ou fuyant mes mains impudiques.Mes gestes n'avaient rien de tendres, ni d'allusifs, ils étaient peût-être même ceux dont j'aurai fait preuve si j'avais du laver un vulgaire animal.Mais tu ne te plaignais pas, me laissant comme toujours agir à ma guise.M'approchant très doucement de toi, tu pouvais sentir mon souffle dans ta nuque et mon torse se lover contre ton dos.Tu hoquetas de stupeur et mes mots glissèrent sur toi comme mes mains...

«Brave petit...»

Ca y est.Elles avaient habilement tracé leur chemin jusqu'à la partie la plus basse de ton corps.Une autre partie de torture allait commencer et ce, pour mon plus grand plaisir personnel.Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur mes lèvres, tandis que je te baisai la nuque.J'entamais alors un long massage avec mon torse dur, contre ton dos nerveux.Mes mains continuaient à tourner autour de ton membre, sans jamais le toucher ou l'effleurer pourtant.Je pouvais sentir ta frustration, même à travers ta mâchoire serrée par la tension.Ce qui n'était un banal lavage, s'était inévitablement mué en quelque chose de plus fourbe.Mes mouvements gagnaient en sensualité et une de mes mains attrapa fermement cette partie de toi qui parlait sans mots, traduisant tes émotions.Ta respiration se fit plus haletante.Déglutissant avec peine, tu te tournas vers moi, de la panique dans le regard.

-«Shura...

-Chut...détends-toi...»

Et sous mes instructions, tu hôchais de la tête.Ta confiance allait-elle donc jusque là? Tu t'abandonnais totalement à moi, sans même savoir quelle traîtrise je te réservais peût-être.Sans cesser de caresser ce fruit gonflant entre mes mains, je me baissais pour prendre possession une fois de plus du gel douche...

Mais pas pour te laver cette fois mon bel éphèbe...Je te lâchais une fois de plus, mais pas pour longtemps.Tu restas immobile, comme si tu savais ce que je préparais.

«Sois plus doux cette fois...»

Enduisant quelques doigts avec le savon gluant, j'étais assez surpris par tes paroles.Si tu savais ce qui t'attendait c'est que tu n'étais peût-être pas aussi candide que je le pensais.C'est vrai, tu n'étais plus un enfant, du moins plus à mes yeux, sexuellement parlant, depuis le soir de notre première fois.Tu t'étais conduit de façon étonnament mûre et adulte, allant jusqu'au bout, ne te désistant pas malgré la douleur et ma mesquine sauvagerie.Et ta supplique n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, car pour une fois, j'étais disposé à te faire plaisir en t'accordant cette faveur.Ma main couverte de gel se posa sur ton fessier musclé, pendant que mon autre main revint prendre sa place initiale sur ton membre douloureusement dressé.Je la bougeais en rythme, avec conviction et adresse, afin d'augmenter ton désir et ton bien-être.Je mettais du coeur à l'ouvrage, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, ce qui était rarement mon cas en amour...

Ce n'était pas Aioros que je sentais palpiter sous mes doigts chauds, mais bien Aiolia.Deux êtres différents.Les deux hommes de ma Vie...J'avais trop longtemps fait l'amalgamme entre vous...

Tu poussas un râle d'extase et je te senti prêt à me recevoir, parfaitement détendu.Méticuleusement, minutieusement, j'introduisis mon majeur et mon index librufié à l'intérieur de ton corps frisonnant.Inconsciement, tu eus un mouvement de recul et ton corps essaya de me repousser.Mais alors que j'étais prêt à cèder à ton inconfort, tu eus une réaction toujours aussi imprévue à mes yeux...

Tu attrapas fermement ma main et tu reculas contre elle, pour ne pas que j'ôtes mes deux doigts.Tu forçais ton corps à accèpter mon intrusion, malgré la douleur, malgré le malaise que j'essayais de diminuer.Et ce regard que tu me lanças me fit frisonner: tu n'étais définitivement plus un tes lèvres aux miennes, tu les mordais doucement, avec gourmandise, m'incombant de continuer.Ce que je fis en lubrifiant ce qui s'empararerait bientôt de toi...

Ton corps tremblait, impatient de m'accueillir et l'eau qui ruisselait toujours abondament faciliterait sans doute notre union...Lentement, j'ôtais mon index et mon majeur, avant de bien me placer derrière toi mon beau Lion...Ecartant quelques mèches flamboyante de ton visage, je posais mon menton dans le creux de mon cou.

«Shura...je te veux...maintenant...»

Me supplias-tu presque.Mais je voulais être certain que tout se passerait bien.Avec la violence de notre première fois, j'aurai pu te dégoûter à vie des relations entre hommes.Et n'était-ce pas d'ailleurs ce que j'avais voulu? Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Un long gémissement entre agonie et plaisir incontrôlable s'envola de ta gorge, tandis nous ne formions plus qu'un.Je t'avais embrassé immédiatement après mon entrée, afin de te faire un peu oublier cette douleur.Le gel douche n'était pas vraiment le lubrifiant le plus indiqué et cela devait te piquer sans doute un peu.Mais je ferai tout pour te faire oublier cet instant éphémère, au profit de quelque chose de plus savoureux.Tu caressais ma joue avec douceur, comme pour me dire que tout allait bien de ton côté et moi, je n'avais toujours pas quittée de ma main ta virilité qui devenait de plus en plus conséquente entre ma main serrée.

Avec langueur, j'entamais une première série de va et viens à laquelle tu fus plus que réceptif.Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir faire preuve de douceur envers quiconque et encore moins envers toi que j'avais maltraité aveuglémement, sanguinairement presque.Alors que je ne contenais plus mes soupirs d'aise et que ton bras s'était attaché à mon cou pour nous rapprocher encore davantage, mes mouvements se firent plus sauvages et profonds.Ma main libre prit place sur ta hanche droite et j'y plongeais égoïstement les ongles.Mon visage s'était enfouit dans tes cheveux de feu, que je me surpris à aimer inexpliquablement.

«Aiolia...tu es vraiment...délicieux.»

Articulais-je au comble de l'effort.A tel point que c'était comme si nos deux corps allaient rompre.J'étais prisonnier de l'étroitesse de ton anatomie et cela m'excitait comme un simple d'esprit.Je n'étais plus maître de moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était te sentir, m'enfoncer encore plus profondément, alternant douceur et force.

Je voulais me fondre en toi, comme si l'eau qui coulait sur mon corps blessé, le lavait de tous ses pêchers.Tu ne résistas pas bien longtemps à la puissance et à l'ardeur de mes assauts répétés, qui forçaient un peu plus le passage à chaque coup.Ton corps bascula vers l'avant et ta main quitta ma nuque, cessant de l'enlacer, tandis qu'elle s'appuyait à présent contre la cabine de douche avec sa jumelle.Il y avait une telle buée causée par la chaleur et notre respiration fatiguée, qu'on ne distinguait plus vraiment les formes.Un monde irréel s'était construit autour de nous, entre réalité et rêve.

Mon corps semblait s'être enflammé comme une torche humaine et le tien fourmillait de sensations poussant au délire et à la folie.Tu étais le réceptacle de ma rage, le fourreau et moi, le sabre.

Ma main toujours posée sur ton membre le caressait avec impudeur pendant l'acte, accompagnant parfaitement mes coups de reins.Le plaisir, l'orgie des sens te faisaient perdre la tête, tu ne parvenait même plus à localiser d'où venaient les papillons que tu ressentais dans ton abdomen.Bientôt, tes gémissements de plus en plus importants firent écho à ma respiration haletante et bruyante, lui répondant avec entrain et synchronisation.Tes hanches se mouvaient inconsciement et ma main libre quitta ta hanche rougie, avant de s'attaquer à ta crinière léonine.Elle s'y ancra profondément, douloureusement, te tirant toujours davantage vers moi.Puis...

Puis bientôt...cet euphorisant tourment cessa.Alors que ton corps fut secoué de spasmes électriques de plaisir, je me libèrais et tu en fis de même, instantanément, dans ma main.Une longue plainte animale accompagna notre séparation immédiate, comme si nos deux corps ne pouvaient en supporter davantage.Nous nous étions intoxiqués mutuellement et la tête nous tournait, comme après avoir livré un combat mortel.Je n'avais pas été aussi doux que je l'aurai souhaité, mais pourtant j'étais plus satisfait de moi que lors de notre première fois.Ma conduite avait été beaucoup moins égocentrique et j'étais certain que tu avais autant pris ton pied que moi.Toujours appuyé contre la cabine, tes mains glissèrent lentement, y laissant un sillon humide.Tu tentais de recouvrer un rythme cardiaque normal, mais il nous fallaut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre la maîtrise de nos corps fougueux, comme deux étalons après une course éreintante.

Après un moment de silence récupérateur, je lançais:

«Toi alors...t'as vraiment le cul le plus apétissant du Sanctuaire.»

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela.Pour le blesser encore, comme je prenais un malin plaisir à le faire? Non...rien de précalculé.En fait, j'avais sorti la première chose me passant par la tête, afin de rétablir un «dialogue».

Bien-sûr, Aiolia ne me répondit pas avec des mots, mais il se tourna vers moi, le regard encore chargé de désir et m'adressa un petit sourire timide, mais satisfait de mon «compliment».

«Tu n'es pas mal...toi non plus...»

Rougit-il toujours aussi candidement.Aiolia était comme un petit enfant qui aurait abusé de sucreries, il semblait gêné et pourtant, il y avait cette étincelle d'envie dans ses s'il pouvait en manger autant qu'il le désirait, sans jamais en être écoeuré.Ton frère n'avait pas froid aux yeux, Aioros...Est-ce un trait de caractère des Grecs? Si c'est le cas, je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir quitté mon Espagne natale pour découvrir les ennivrantes traditions Athéniennes...

Ouvrant la porte de la douche, je m'apprêtai à sortir:

-«Je crois que tu n'as plus qu'à te relaver maintenant...constatais-je en le dévorant des yeux.

-Hum...oui...confessa t-il en rougissant davantage.

-Je te laisse tranquille alors...»

_Sinon, je risque encore de te sauter dessus..._

Je commençais alors à sortir de la cabine témoin de nos ébats fulgurants, quand je senti une main retenir fermement mon poignet.Surpris je me retournais et Aiolia m'embrassa subitement.Je ne m'y attendais pas et surtout pas à ce flot de tendresse qu'il m'adressa.J'étais désemparé, les yeux écarquillés, mais je me laissai faire.Aiolia ne réalisait pas la signification de ses actes et cela était assez perturbant.

Je l'appréciais peût-être plus que je ne le pensais, mais cela restait purement platonique, alors que lui...paraissait amoureux...ou en tous cas, très attaché à moi.

Il me relâcha et je m'éloignais sans un mot, sans un regard, ce qui sembla le peiner.Alors que je quittais la pièce, je senti un cosmos se rapprocher.Sans plus attendre, je passais négligement une serviette minuscule autour de ma taille et j'allais accueillir l'indésirable intrus...Mon coeur battait la chamade...j'étais inquiet, mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines...

Et je compris pourquoi.

En le voyant sur le pas de ma porte.

Aphrodite des Poissons...


	9. Chapter 9

**J'avais promis de poursuivre cette fic atypique et qui me tenait particulièrement à coeur, voilà qui est fait.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce qui sera logiquement, l'avant dernier chapitre.**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

Il se tenait là, devant moi.

Son visage était magnifique, la finesse de ses traits rappelait ceux d'une poupée de collection. Sa peau de porcelaine sans défaut, ses lèvres à la forme régulière et rosées, ses grands yeux semblant si innocents...

Oui, Aphrodite était une véritable oeuvre d'art.

Mais sa beauté n'avait d'égal que le poison qu'il distillait dans ses paroles.

S'éprendre de lui, c'était se donner la mort. Une mort lente et cruelle.

Beaucoup avaient commis cette erreur au Sanctuaire, principalement de naïfs apprentis.

Ils ignoraient tout des règles qui régnaient ici. Parmi elles, il y en avait une très simple à comprendre, mais beaucoup plus difficile à respecter :

Aphrodite appartenait au Pope.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'un chemin de roses reliait leurs deux maisons...

C'était son favori, bien que cette position ne soit pas officielle. Certains soupçonnaient même le suédois d'avoir abusé de son emprise charnelle sur notre chef suprême pour obtenir l'armure des Poissons. Car Aphrodite était loin d'être le plus impressionnant de la chevalerie, ses techniques étaient certes léthales, mais c'était le cas pour chaque chevalier d'or, alors qu'en contrepartie, Aphrodite était plus fragile physiquement que ses pairs.

Les autres prétendants à l'armure étaient tous plus doués que lui, plus rapides, plus forts...

Et pourtant...

Tous ceux qui avaient succombé à ses roses avaient d'abord commencé par succomber à son charme trompeur.

Je savais qu'il fallait se méfier de lui, le Pope lui passait tous ses caprices et il se rangeait toujours de son côté. C'était assez subtile, parfois. Jamais de prise de position affichée, il le protégeait dans l'ombre dès que son chouchou venait se plaindre.

Il était fréquent que l'on retrouve des jeunes morts dans les champs de roses d'Aphrodite au petit matin. Elles exerçaient une fascination aussi malsaine sur eux que leur propriétaire et puis surtout, il y avait une légende au Sanctuaire qui disait que quiconque offrait une fleur provenant du jardin des Poissons à son amant, avait l'assurance de recevoir son amour pour l'éternité.

Beaucoup avaient essayé de séduire Aphrodite et en avaient payé le prix fort. Il était incapable d'aimer, malgré la légende dont il était l'objet.

Beaucoup avaient essayé de voler des roses dans son jardin et en avaient également péris. Soit par ordre du Pope, soit de la main du protecteur chevalier des Poissons, soit du poison mortel des plantes à la beauté maudite.

Non content d'inspirer l'effroi autant que le désir, Aphrodite était également doté d'une langue sacrément épineuse. Une vraie commère. Si on se dressait contre lui, on s'attirait également les foudres du chef du Sanctuaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Aphrodite ? » Demandais-je doucement en me séchant les cheveux.

Il tenait une rose à la main. Rouge. Qu'il leva à mon visage et ses pétales me caressèrent lascivement la joue. Et je la sentis saigner, s'ouvrir sous le passage de la fleur. Je fermais les yeux.

« Oh quel dommage... Il semblerait qu'une épine y soit restée cachée... »

La tension montait. Je conservais mon calme, mais cette odeur de sang cuivrée qui flottait dans l'air...

Et le regard d'Aphrodite lorsqu'il aperçut Aiolia, sortant de la salle de bain, à moitié nu.

La déformation que pris son visage en réalisant ce qui se passait.

Ce fut trop.

J'attrapais fermement le poignet du suédois et le tirait sèchement à l'intérieur, claquant la porte.

D'un geste vif, je le plaquais au mur.

Tu l'aurais vu, Aioros... son air apeuré et choqué le rendait encore plus beau... de même que de sentir son corps trembler contre le mien.

Un délice.

Cette peur et ce sang, ça me galvanisait. Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas eu peur de moi ce jour-là, mon amour ? Je t'aurai achevé... et tu serais mort dans mes bras, au lieu d'aller crever comme un chien quelques kilomètres plus loin. N'aurait-ce pas été magnifique ? Nous aurions été réunis, enfin...

Ma main vint frôler ce visage si délicat, si parfait...

J'aurai adoré le tailler en pièces.

Aphrodite... cette petite ordure... il disait tant de mal de toi. Mais il n'avait pas le droit.

Il méritait la mort pour avoir souillé ta mémoire.

Alors qu'Excalibur luisait, prête à lui donner le coup fatal en s'approchant de son cou, Aiolia se rua sur moi, s'accrochant à mon bras.

« Shu' arrête ça ! »

Son cri, son air désespéré... j'aurai tellement aimé qu'ils me ramènent à la réalité... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre maintenant, ne faisant que participer davantage à cet escalade de la violence, à cet état de folie qui m'animait à présent.

D'un geste violent, je le repoussais. Il tomba au sol comme un carcasse déjà morte. Même sa vitalité, sa vivacité, ne pouvaient rien pour empêcher le sort qu'Aphrodite allait subir et qu'il subirait ensuite. Comment m'arrêter dans ces instants là ? Quelles étaient mes limites à cette envie de tuer ? Aucunes.

J'entendais les battements de mon coeur. Je le sentais frapper mes tempes, ma poitrine, pomper le sang et l'injecter dans Excalibur. Mes veines se gonflaient gorgées de liquide de vie. Pourtant, mon bras ne tremblait pas. Il était prêt à faire ce pour quoi il existait.

Tout comme ce jour...

Tu t'en souviens Aioros, pas vrai ?

« Alors, c'est le grand jour ? »

Sans même me retourner, j'avais senti ton sourire dans la voix. Tu baignais dans le soleil ce matin là. Tu baignais toujours dans le soleil.

Tu étais venu t'asseoir près de moi et avais ébouriffé mes cheveux. Tu étais toujours si protecteur...

Imbécile...

« Oui... »

« Pas trop nerveux ? »

« Ca va. »

J'étais occupé à inspecter ma tenue pour la corrida. Tu ne me dérangeais pas, oh, je m'en suis voulu de te l'avoir fait penser ! Mais il fallait que tout soit parfait alors je devais rester concentrer. Et puis, parler n'avait jamais été mon fort. Pour dire quoi ? Je n'avais rien d'intéressant à te dire. J'aurai aimé pourtant.

« Je compte sur toi pour nous en mettre plein la vue alors. »

Tu m'avais fait un clin d'oeil et j'avais rougi. Pour toi, j'étais prêt à tout Aioros. Hier tu m'avais giflé, mais tu avais raison. Cette réalité que je niais, cette haine que je laissais m'envahir, tu me les avais jetées à la figure hier. Je devais être plus humble pour espérer un jour, te ressembler. Et me faire aimer de toi.

Je n'avais qu'un seul père, je ne pouvais le rejeter comme je l'avais fait jusqu'à ton arrivée. J'avais été égoïste alors que toi, tu aurais peut-être aimé l'avoir encore, ton père. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je ne pensais qu'à moi. Mais ça allait changer à partir de maintenant.

Tu avais surveillé d'un regard bienveillant mon entraînement du jour. Savais-tu déjà que...? Mystère.

Saga t'avait rejoins. Tu lui avais souri. Je détestais cela. Voir comme ton visage s'illuminait quand tu le voyais arriver. « Il ressemble à un ange » m'avais-tu confié un jour. Mais ne voyais-tu pas que l'ange c'était toi plutôt ? Mon ange.

Je savais que je te saignerai les ailes un jour, que je les arracherai et que je me baignerai dans ton sang.

Mon ange... si pur, si beau, si doux, si généreux. A moi.

La corrida était arrivée. La foule. Les encouragements. Le soleil. La poussière. Lui, devant moi, nulle part où fuir. Un monstre de 400 kilos lancé à pleine vitesse sur moi. Ton sourire s'était évanoui dans les tribunes. Tu avais réalisé que j'étais en danger avant tous ces fous. Ils avaient payé pour de la sueur et du sang, le mien. Je n'avais aucune chance.

Avec Saga et Aphrodite, tu t'étais levé et tu avais essayé de descendre dans l'arène pour faire cesser le massacre. J'étais seul, impuissant face à la bête.

Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi. L'animal devait être un jeune bovin et non un démon prêt à me réduire en charpie. Je ne pouvais toujours pas me servir de mon bras droit et je sentais que le gauche allait subir le même sort, encorné par la folie du Destin.

Je me revois encore, te lançant ce regard désespéré de celui qui sait qu'il est condamné et toi mon héros aux grandes ailes d'or que je devinais derrière ton dos, essayant de te frayer un passage à travers la foule excitée.

J'avais fermé les yeux. Le sacrifice allait être effectué lorsque à ma grande surprise, je ne sentis pas la vie quitter mon corps. Aucune douleur. A la place, j'espérais te voir, posté devant moi et me protégeant derrière tes magnifiques ailes que j'étais le seul à percevoir. Mais non.

A la place se tenait une silhouette humaine et âgée.

Mon père.

Il s'était écroulé dans mes bras, se faisant toucher en voulant me sauver.

« Padre ! No ! »

« Alejandro... mi hijo... Perdoname... »

Mais le taureau bavait, soulevait de la poussière sous ses sabots et fouettait l'air de sa queue, prêt à charger de nouveau. Il prit son élan et de tout son poids, il fonça vers moi. Un nouveau miracle ne me sauverait pas cette fois je le savais. Mais Athéna en avait décidé autrement. Quelque chose d'étrange venait de s'éveiller dans mon bras droit. Mes larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pleuré ? Je pensais mes larmes taries pour toujours mais apparemment, je n'avais pas fini de souffrir.

Le bovin allait me faucher sur place et je serrai le corps sans vie de mon père contre mon coeur.

« Ton bras ! Alejandro ! »

Tu avais crié en mettant tes mains en porte-voix, toujours bloqué par la foule qui poussait des cris d'effroi.

Sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, il s'était levé. Mon bras que je croyais mort. Excalibur avait fait le reste.

La bête était tombée, terrassée par l'attaque.

J'étais choqué et surtout... je ne pensais qu'à mon père. Tu avais débarqué dans l'arène suivi des deux autres...

« Padre ! Levantate ! No me dejas por favor ! » Impossible d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Même tes belles plumes d'or n'y firent rien. Le Paradis s'était envolé ce jour là et l'Enfer s'était ouvert sous mes pieds.

C'est toi qui avais enterré mon père. Tu lui avais fabriqué une croix en bois avec deux morceaux que Saga avait trouvés. « C'est tout ce que je peux faire, mais avec ça, ton père reposera en paix. » M'avais-tu assuré. Tu avais même fait un signe de croix et tu m'avais laissé seul avec lui. « Reste aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Nous t'attendrons... »

Si digne, même dans la mort.

Si beau, même avec tes mains souillées de sang et de terre...

J'étais abandonné à présent, mais tu redonnas un sens à ma vie en me proposant de te suivre au Sanctuaire. Je n'avais nulle part où aller après la tragédie et ce nouveau pouvoir... « Celui du Chevalier d'Or de la Constellation du Capricorne. L'épée de la Justice, Excalibur »... tu avais promis de m'apprendre à le maîtriser. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai un chevalier d'Athéna, je devais oublier le Dieu que je vénérai jusque là et me couper du monde.

Mais je m'en moquais, car j'étais avec toi mon ange.

Je pourrai tous les jours contempler ton sourire à mesure de mes progrès et me blottir dans tes plumes cotonneuses à la nuit tombée.

Je voulais oublier Alejandro et me perdre dans tes yeux... rien que toi et moi, le reste n'existait pas.

Oh mon Aioros...

Mon amour. Je t'aurai suivi même jusqu'en Enfer les yeux fermés si tu me l'avais demandé...

« Je te présente Aiolia, c'est mon petit frère. »

Le lendemain à de mon arrivée au Sanctuaire et de ma présentation au Pope en signe de clôture de votre mission en Espagne, tu m'avais fait visiter ma nouvelle « maison ». Derrière ta jambe droite se trouvait une petite tête blonde à la peau bronzée. Elle me dévisageait avec curiosité, mais peur aussi.

« Aiolia, dis bonjour ! »

Il avait sursauté sous l'ordre mais il était sorti de sa cachette pour mieux me voir. C'était ton sosie, déjà à l'époque.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Il n'a pas de nom. »

Plus depuis que j'avais rejeté celui de Alejandro.

Aiolia avait plissé les yeux, se penchant en avant et il avait grimaçé.

« Avec ses cheveux en bataille, il a vraiment une tête bizarre ! »

« Aiolia ! »

Tu l'avais grondé, mais le lionceau campait sur ses positions.

« On dirait un démon... avec des cornes... un peu comme ceux des livres de Shaka ! »

« Shaka ? Depuis quand tu traines avec lui ? Je pensais que tu le trouvais ennuyeux... »

« Oui mais, il m'apprend à lire quand tu n'es pas là. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir ! »

Bien-sûr que oui. Tu souriais. Ton frère savait comment te rendre fier de lui autrement qu'en brisant de gros rochers, contrairement à moi...

« Et donc, quel livre t'a t-il montré ? »

« Un livre sur les monstres. Et dedans... il y a des démons Ashura. Ils ont des cornes et ils sont tous rouges... Ils font vraiment peur. »

« Ahahah... il est sympa ton copain Shaka de te montrer des trucs pareils. »

« Hmpff... Milo est tout le temps avec Gabriel depuis qu'il est arrivé au Sanctuaire. Il me délaisse un peu et toi aussi ! Alors quand je me sens seul, je vais voir Shaka et on regarde des livres. Il y en a plein dans son temple. Mais pas beaucoup avec des images... Moi, je trouve que... il leur ressemble ! »

« Qui, Shaka ? »

« Non ! Lui ! Il a l'air méchant comme eux et ses cheveux ressemblent à des cornes ! On dirait un Shura ! »

« Un « ashura » et ensuite, ce n'est pas gentil de dire de telles choses Aiolia, excuse-toi. »

« C'est toi qui m'as toujours dit qu'il ne faut pas s'excuser de dire la vérité ! Et je ne suis pas un menteur. »

La petite teigne avait protesté. J'étais ébahi par un tel manque d'éducation, mais je supposais qu'il n'était pas aisé pour toi d'élever un si jeune enfant.

« Shura hein... »

Avais-je répété à voix basse. Le gamin avait des lectures bizarres, mais pas grave. Un démon ça inspirait la crainte, le respect, la violence. Un démon ça ne touchait pas les anges... ça ne pouvait faire que les observer d'en bas...

Un peu comme moi... et toi...

« Va pour Shura. Tu peux m'appeler ainsi maintenant... »

« Vraiment ? Chouette ! »

Aioros était sidéré, mais ça avait l'air de me faire plaisir alors il céda à Aiolia qui était fier de sa trouvaille.

« Shura », en référence aux démons ashura, ça sonnait parfaitement bien. Il s'agissait des âmes tourmentées de la mythologie bouddhiste japonaise. Souvent, c'était l'esprit des soldats tombés au combat qui continuait à hanter les lieux de leur mort. Un peu comme moi finalement. Alejandro aussi était mort au combat le jour où il avait brandi Excalibur contre le colosse féroce aux cornes transpercantes.

Aiolia... peut-être plus que toi finalement, il avait changé ma vie. J'étais souvent amené à le garder lorsque tu partais en mission. Tu m'avais même confié un jour que c'était lui qui insistait pour rester avec moi. L'enfant était brillant, toujours énergique et volontaire, mais je lui trouvais un tempérament trop doux et peu enclin au combat. Devenir chevalier pour lui était une corvée, il le faisait uniquement pour être avec toi.

Avec le temps, je sais qu'il était devenu attaché à moi. Pourtant, je n'étais pas spécialement gentil envers lui. La plupart du temps même, je l'ignorai.

Mais un jour, je l'avais surpris sur les bords du lac avec Milo. Allongés dans l'herbe, ils parlaient. Je te cherchais, je pensais que tu étais avec eux mais en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, j'avais commencé à rebrousser chemin, lorsque j'avais capté des bribes de leur conversation malgré moi...

« Tu veux te marier avec qui toi plus tard ? Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un que tu aimes très fort ! »

« Aioros ! »

« Tu peux pas, c'est interdit entre frères. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas. Mais on n'a pas le droit, c'est tout. »

« Comme d'aller voir les amazones dans leur camp d'entrainement ? »

« Ouais, comme ça... »

« Et toi, tu te marierais avec qui ? »

« Saga ! »

« Alors moi je choisis... Shura ! »

J'avais failli m'étouffer en entendant cela ! Pauvre fou...

Je me tenais la tête. Ca sifflait désagréablement à l'intérieur. Comme si vous rencontrer était mon pécher ! Comme si Athéna avait choisi de vous placer sur ma route pour se venger du futur affront que je lui ferai en t'arrachant à elle !

« Shura, si un jour il m'arrivait malheur, promet-moi de protéger Aiolia... »

J'entendais ta voix résonner dans mon esprit. Maudit sois-tu Aioros ! Je n'arrivais même plus à regarder Aiolia, toujours étalé par terre. C'était toi que je voyais derrière lui...

Avec tes grandes ailes d'or...

« Non ! Laisse-moi ! »

Hurlai-je avant de secouer la tête. J'avais lâché Aphrodite. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu continues à me hanter, à m'obséder comme tu le faisais ? Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

« Shura ! »

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, je m'étais jeté par la fenêtre du salon, des éclats de vitre se plantant dans tout mon corps presque nu.

La chute avait été violente.

Mais je devais fuir, fuir loin. Je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi... Aiolia, il te ressemblait trop, c'était ma malédiction, mon fardeau, ta sombre vengeance. J'étais totalement impuissant face à lui.

Il pleuvait violemment dehors et j'ignore ce qui a pu se passer exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai erré aux alentours du Sanctuaire pendant des heures sous cette pluie diluvienne, avec pour seul vêtement ma serviette de bain encore accrochée à la taille.

Je ne sais plus comment je me suis retrouvé la tête écrasée contre le marbre de ta maison. Ironie du sort, sans doute... comme si, quoi que je fasse, j'étais lié à toi pour toujours. Tu me poursuivais. Ou je te poursuivais. Je n'en n'étais plus très sûr, mais qu'importe, j'étais revenu là... vers toi...

Pourquoi me torturer ainsi ? Je suis certain que tu souriais de là-haut en m'observant. J'étais tellement pathétique. J'aurai préféré mourir avec toi il y a toutes ces années ! Aioros... achève-moi !

Mais tu étais trop bon pour ça.

Au loin, j'entendais des voix et des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le temple sombre et vide.

« Shura ! »

Aiolia s'était précipité vers moi et il m'avait prit dans ses bras. A côté de lui, son compère de toujours, Milo. Il secoua la tête et se massa l'arrête du nez.

« Ah putain... il sait pourtant qu'il ne faut pas venir ici. On n'a pas le droit, merde... »

« Comme d'aller voir les amazones dans leur centre d'entrainement, pourtant, est-ce que cela nous a déjà empêché de le faire, hein Milo ? »

Un sourire qui illumina brièvement l'endroit lugubre.

« Bien-sûr que non. Mais dépêchons-nous de le sortir d'ici, sinon on va avoir des emmerdes... »

D'un geste assuré, ils m'avaient tous les deux hissés sur pieds et ils m'avaient sortis de ton temple, autrefois si accueillant. Mais depuis ta mort, le Pope l'avait fait « fermé » en en interdisant l'accès. Tout ce qui te concernait était devenu tabou.

« Putain, il pèse son poids l'animal... et je ne ferai aucun commentaire quant à sa tenue plus que légère pour la saison... »

« Tais-toi Milo et dis-moi plutôt où on pourrait l'amener sans se faire prendre... »

« Chez lui ce n'est pas très loin, mais c'est là que les gardes risquent de fouiller en premier. Or, si Aphrodite a tout balancé, mieux vaut le planquer ailleurs. »

« Donc ni chez toi, ni chez moi non plus... »

« Les temples vides ne manquent pas, mais son à éviter pour les mêmes raisons. C'est inévitablement qu'ils fouilleront là en premier. En plus, je crois qu'il a besoin de soins immédiats, il vaudrait mieux éviter de l'emmener au village, c'est beaucoup trop loin... »

« Shaka. »

« Je te demande pardon, Simba ? »

« On n'a qu'à l'emmener chez Shaka. »

« Ah tu veux directement l'envoyer en Enfer, toi ? T'es sympa... je sais qu'il est mal en point, mais quand même... »

« Mais non abruti ! Allez, file-moi un coup de pince, je suis sûr que Shaka va nous aider... »

« Mais bien-sûr. Je l'imagine tout à fait nous accueillir en tenue d'infirmière cochonne. Tout à fait son style. Et il ne va pas nous poser de questions non plus, évidemment. »

« On verra pour les détails après, mais pour l'instant Shura a besoin d'un abri et d'un docteur. Je suis sûr que Shaka comprendra quelle que soit l'explication qu'on lui donnera. C'est un homme bon. »

« Espérons que tu ne te plantes pas... »

Shaka avait été surpris ce soir là en trouvant les deux compère et le troisième larron que j'étais sur le pas de sa porte. Enfin « surpris » était un bien grand mot, puisque son visage était resté impassible.

« Tiens, le Lion, le Scorpion et... même le Capricorne cette fois. Encore une virée alcolisée en ville qui a tourné à la rixe ? »

« Déconne pas Shaka et laisse-nous entrer. Shura va mal... »

« Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ? Il serait peut-être temps que vous appreniez à assumer vos responsabilités. En tant que Saints d'Athéna, nous devons... »

« Plus tard le monologue sur « les droits et les devoirs du parfait chevalier d'or, volume 1 », s'il te plaît Shak'. »

Milo avait l'art de faire rapidement enrager la Vierge par son arrogance et son piquant. Mais Aiolia savait mieux que personne calmer l'hindou.

« Excuse-le Shaka... je t'en prie, nous avons vraiment besoin d'un abri... »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais... »

Moi je savais.

Shaka, tout comme moi, était incapable de résister au regard de braise du Lion...

Il soupira et abdiqua facilement.

« C'est d'accord, entrez... »

Il renonça même à demander des explications. Aiolia était décidément en excellents termes avec son voisin... Ou alors, il devait commencer à avoir l'habitude de voir transiter en cachette par son temple les deux chevaliers les plus bagarreurs du Sanctuaire, rentrant d'un petit trip à Rhodario qui aurait mal fini... En effet, il n'était pas rare que Milo et Aiolia descendent en ville pour boire un peu, draguer les filles ou même se battre, comme le commun des mortels et la majorité des jeunes de leur âge. Shaka était habituellement le premier à condamner leur attitude et à leur faire la morale, mais leur persistance avait eu raison de sa patience de moine. C'était tellement plus facile de fermer les yeux là-dessus et comme c'était ce qu'il faisait la majorité du temps, cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

Milo et Aiolia me déposèrent dans un lit et Shaka leur apporta un peu d'eau chaude, des serviettes et même un baume cicatrisant. Il était équipé le bonhomme. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de lui. Comme si ça lui servait à quelque chose, étant donné qu'il ne devait jamais se blesser...

La Vierge quitta la pièce ensuite, incommodé par la situation qu'il préférait ignorer.

« Bon, je vais te laisser avec lui, Aiolia. J'ai rencart ce soir et ma copine ne va pas être contente si j'arrive en retard et avec le parfum d'un autre homme sur la peau. »

« Amuse-toi bien. Pour moi aussi, hein. »

« Inutile de le demander, tu me connais... »

« Merci, Milo. T'es un vrai pote. »

« Pas de problème, tu me le revaudras... A plus tard. »

Et il sortit d'une démarche assurée et transpirant les hormones masculines. Ce scorpion, quelle énigme...

Aiolia se tourna vers moi une fois seuls et il me caressa le front. Mes yeux luisaient de fièvre et je tremblait. Lentement, il trempa un linge dans l'eau chaude. Faire venir un docteur était une mauvaise idée. Le Pope l'apprendrait et il voudrait connaître l'objet de ce carnage. Aiolia était donc contraint de jouer les infirmiers avec moi, tout seul... Il souriait tendrement et faisait preuve de beaucoup de douceur en nettoyant mes plaies.

« Ca me rappelle quand Aioros le faisait pour nous après les entraînements, tu te souviens ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé devoir le faire un jour, cela dit. »

Le silence s'installa entre nous, comme j'évitais son regard. Et pas parce qu'il te ressemblait, cette fois. Mais parce que je me sentais mal, coupable vis-à-vis de lui...

« Shura, regarde-moi... ne me fuis pas... »

« Je ne peux pas te regarder après le mal que je t'ai fait. »

« Tu ne m'as pas fait mal toute à l'heure. Je n'avais pas peur. Je sais que jamais tu ne pourrais me blesser. »

Et pourtant je l'avais déjà fait plus d'une fois. De plus, je ne parlais même pas de ma violence envers lui toute à l'heure, d'abord dans la douche et ensuite devant Aphrodite, mais plutôt de t'avoir enlevé à lui alors qu'il avait encore tant besoin de toi.

Pourtant, il continuait à essuyer mes blessures avec patience et une fois cela fait, il me recouvrit avec une couverture en laine.

« Tu as de la fièvre à force d'être resté trop longtemps dehors sous cette pluie torrentielle. »

« Si seulement ça pouvait me faire crever. »

« Ce n'est pas un petit coup de froid qui aura raison de toi, Shu'... »

« Et pourtant, j'aimerai bien. »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

Il avait crié et s'était levé d'un bon, le visage crispé, le regard lançant des éclairs et les poings serrés. Cela m'étonna. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi tendu devant moi. Jamais il n'avais élevé la voix de la sorte.

« Mais... »

« Non, pas de mais cette fois ! C'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Je sais que mon frère te manque, comme à moi, inutile de le nier... et je sais que jamais je ne le remplacerai mais... bon sang Shura ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Tu es le seul qu'il me reste... je vais devenir fou si je te perds toi aussi... »

Il avait pris ma main. La sienne était si chaude.

« Je t'aime Shura... »

Mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine et je fermais les yeux en sentant ses lèvres si apaisantes se poser sur les miennes comme un pansement.

« Je ferai tout pour te voir sourire un jour... pour te rendre heureux comme tu l'étais quand Aioros était près de toi. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je le sais. Et même s'il était un traitre, je te le promets, je trouverai celui qui l'a exécuté et je le tuerai moi-même ! C'est le seul moyen pour que toi et moi nous cessions d'être hantés par ces cauchemars... »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines à l'aveu de cette ambition macabre.

« Toi aussi... comment sais-tu...? »

« Tu n'es pas le seul qui souffre, Shura. »

Toi aussi. Et c'était ma faute... MA faute.

Avant que je n'ai pu t'avouer mon crime et te permettre de venger notre ange, tu scellas mes lèvres avec les miennes à nouveau et je sentis tout courage me quitter.

« Je ne laisserai jamais personne nous séparer. Ni Aphrodite, ni le Pope, ni même Aioros. Je veillerai sur toi Shura, tout comme tu as veillé sur moi... C'est à mon tour de me montrer fort pour nous deux, je t'en ai trop demandé jusqu'ici. »

Et sans savoir pourquoi, je me pris à rêver pour la première fois de me vie.

Et à croire en ses belles paroles d'un futur commun. L'assassin et le frère de la victime, unis dans une même quête de la vérité et de la rédemption. Evidemment, c'était stupide, jamais cela ne marcherait, mais tant qu'Aiolia ignorerait ce qui s'était réellement passé ce soir fatidique, j'avais l'espoir qu'il...

Panse les plaies de mon âme comme il avait pansé celles de mon corps...

Dans le lit de Shaka, ma main toujours dans la sienne, je réalisais enfin ce que j'avais nié toutes ces années.

C'était lui.

Lui, que j'aimais et non plus toi mon ange.

Aiolia, il te ressemblait tellement, je vous avais confondus, mais plus aujourd'hui. Tu peux être fier de lui. Il a vraiment changé et trouvé sa propre voie, évitant de simplement t'imiter. Nul doute qu'il deviendra certainement un chevalier très fort et noble.

J'y veillerai.

Même si je dois mourir de sa main pour cela.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**Quelques précisions concernant ce chapitre :**

**J'ai toujours pensé que "Shura" n'était qu'un pseudonyme et j'ai poursuivi cette idée dans le continuité des chapitres précédents. De même avec Excalibur cachée dans le bras invalide de Shu.**

**Le temple du Sagittaire fermé à la circulation ? Je trouve ça on ne peu plus normal vu qu'il reflète la traitrise d'Aioros, pas vous ?  
**

**Milo et Aiolia qui font des virées peu recommandables ? Ils n'ont que 17 ans après tout, je les imagine assez bien écumer les bars quand le Sanctuaire est trop calme et qu'ils s'ennuient, comme n'importe quels jeunes un peu... remuants.**

**Aiolia x Shaka. Oui, c'est trèèèès largement sous-entendu ici. Plus de détails dans "Intensive Care" à ce sujet.**

**Aiolia qui a un regard qui lance des éclairs ? Quoi de plus normal pour Mister "Lightning". **

**Merci encore de m'avoir lue et à très vite, je l'espère.  
**


	10. Hijo de la Luna Epilogue

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur et m'ont encouragée à donner une fin digne à cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... C'est un cycle qui s'achève pour moi, un moment émouvant car depuis le départ, cette histoire plus que toute autre me tient à coeur. C'était un défi, chargé de doutes et d'épreuves, mais très enrichissant.**

**Enjoy et merci encore de votre soutien sans lequel rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible.  
**

* * *

Ca, c'était il y a trois ans déjà.

Trois putains d'années.

Beaucoup de choses ont changé en peu de temps. Certaines en bien, d'autres en mal. Oh Aioros, si tu voyais ce que notre Sanctuaire est devenu... On ne s'amusait déjà pas tous les jours à l'époque, mais au moins il y régnait une solidarité indéfectible entre tous ses occupants. Maintenant, c'est la dictature. Le Pope est d'une méfiance qui frôle la paranoïa.

Dix ans, dix ans que tu es mort déjà.

Les tags sur ton temple... les insultes proférées à ton encontre...

Aiolia les a effacées la semaine dernière et a tout remis en état, bravant la colère et les interdictions du Pope.

Il m'a confié qu'il avait envie de le faire depuis tellement longtemps, mais qu'il n'osait pas. Enfin, ce n'est pas le mot juste. Tu n'es peut-être pas bien placé pour le savoir, mais comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, Aiolia n'est plus le petit garçon doux et espiègle que tu as élevé. Durant son adolescence, il a eu une période plus rebelle où il n'hésitait pas à défier l'autorité du Pope. En tant que frère de traitre, il a été mis à l'écart tel un pariât, mais son courage et sa détermination l'ont aidé à regagner le respect de presque tous ici, à quelques rares exceptions.

S'il n'a pas nettoyé ton temple plus tôt, ce n'était donc pas par peur de représailles, mais parce qu'il voulait redorer ton blason et prendre ta faute capitale sur ses épaules. Il y avait encore certaines choses tabous. S'il agissait trop tôt, ses efforts seraient réduits à néant. Il a donc fait comme si cette histoire tragique ne l'affectait plus, acceptant en apparence que l'on souille ton nom. Mais à présent que sa place dans la chevalerie est garantie et bien assise, ça a été son premier fait d'arme.

Et le plus glorieux de tous, à mes yeux.

Je me rappelle encore la tête que j'avais faite quand je l'ai vu débarquer un matin dans mon temple tel une tornade. Oh bien-sûr, l'âge l'a un peu calmé, mais il reste énergique et impulsif par moments. Il a réquisitionné tous mes produits d'entretien que je garde d'ordinaire pour la statue d'Athéna qui trône dans mon temple. Tu sais, celle que personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de toucher.

Tu penses bien que quand j'ai compris quel était le but de cette soudaine envie de propreté, je n'ai pas protesté et je lui ai confié toute la panoplie sans broncher. Je voulais lui donner un coup de main mais... je n'en n'étais pas digne. Mes mains seront pour toujours couvertes de ton sang, mon ange. Et puis Aiolia ne m'a rien demandé, je pense que c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait faire seul. Il se sentait mieux après cela. Moi aussi, peut-être, si je m'y étais efforcé.

Aiolia... si tu le voyais, tu serais si fier de lui, Aioros ! Il est juste, bon, profondément généreux, courageux, déterminé, entêté et les mots me manquent pour décrire la chaleur que je ressens lorsqu'il est près de moi. Cette chaleur qui nous fait nous sentir vivant, cette chaleur qui nous dit que notre coeur n'est pas mort...

Mon Aiolia...

Aiolia et moi ?

Oui, ça a continué.

Ne te met pas en colère. Je sais... que je suis un tueur sanguinaire et un fou dangereux. Je sais que si tu étais encore vivant, tu me collerais une flèche entre les deux yeux pour m'être ainsi approprié ton jeune frère. Je sais aussi que de là où tu es, tu dois me maudire et que tu ne vas certainement pas tarder à m'envoyer une pluie de nouveaux malheurs.

A moins que...

Non, Aioros, ne me dis pas que...

… Ca aussi c'est ton oeuvre ? C'est vraiment diabolique, tu sais. Jouer les apprentis Cupidon depuis le Monde des Morts pour me jeter dans les bras de ton sosie. C'est vraiment une cruelle vengeance, mais après tout je t'ai trahi... Tu as fait cela pour que je vois chaque jour de ma vie le mal que je t'ai fait, pour que jamais je ne puisse oublier ton visage. Tu es vraiment un enfoiré, mon ange. Le pire, c'est que ça marche. Enfin, ça a marché... C'était bien tenté. Qu'est-ce que ça a pu me torturer et entraîner comme prises de têtes et autres séances d'auto-flagellation intensives. Mais tout ça, tu le sais, je te l'ai raconté, mon ange.

Sauf que maintenant, c'est fini.

Aiolia est Aiolia. Un homme formidable. L'homme que j'aime. Je crois qu'il t'a même surpassé, mais ce n'est pas trop difficile. Lui, il est vivant, il a continué à progresser et toi, tu es mort, tu es resté au même point. Tu n'es pas si intouchable, tu ne peux pas te défendre des affronts que l'on continue à te faire alors qu'Aiolia, lui, il peut casser le bras à n'importe lequel de ceux qui continueraient à l'appeler « frère de traitre ». Plus personne ne le fait, d'ailleurs. Simple coïncidence ? Peut-être pas, mais il a vraiment réussi à se détacher de toi. Il n'est plus ton ombre, mais il reste encore simplement dans ton ombre aux yeux du Pope et de ses plus grandes fidèles, parmi lesquels Aphrodite et Deathmask.

Aphro ?

Non, il n'a rien dit de ce jour où il nous a surpris.

Il avait peut-être peur que je joue au sécateur dans son champs de roses, à fauchages d'Excalibur.

De toutes façons, il n'a plus vraiment de temps pour les ragots. Le Pope l'envoie souvent en mission d'assassinat ou d'espionnage et le reste du temps, quand il désire le préserver, il fait faire le sale boulot à Milo ou à Masque de Mort.

Ah, tu veux savoir comment va ton voisin de temple ? Ma foi, il a grandi. Son dard est toujours aussi aiguisé que sa langue, mais maintenant il fréquente moins Aiolia. Surtout depuis que le Pope a décidé de le promouvoir assassin, comme tous ceux de son signe avant lui, et surtout depuis le retour de Camus. Mais si tu sais, Gabriel, l'ancien garçonnet timide et frêle qui le suivait comme un petit chien. Ces deux là sont inséparables, malgré tout ce temps justement, qu'ils ont passé séparés l'un de l'autre...

Dis-moi Aioros, tu crois que toi et moi nous sommes inséparables aussi ? Je veux dire... autrement que comme le tueur et sa victime...

Parfois, je me demande si tout cela n'échappe pas un peu à notre perception et si toute cette mascarade n'a pas obéi à un plan machiavélique de la part du Pope. C'est comme s'il avait cherché à nous arracher l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi m'a t-il choisi moi, ton meilleur ami, pour aller te tuer ? N'a t-il pas eu peur que je le trahisse ? Voulait-il me tester ? Depuis, il ne m'a plus jamais envoyé faire de mission d'assassinat. Peut-être parce que je t'ai laissé filer entre mes doigts coupants ?

Mais tu es mort, il savais très bien que tu ne pourrais te remettre des blessures que je t'avais infligées, alors pourquoi m'aurais-tu puni de la sorte ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour le décevoir, j'ai même foncé te trancher en deux pour lui prouver ma fidélité incorruptible et pourtant, il m'a laissé sur le banc des oubliés, seul avec ma culpabilité éternelle. Parfois je me dis que tout cela est trop ironique pour que ce soit hasardeux. Qui sait quels étaient et quels sont encore aujourd'hui les sombres desseins de notre Pope, qui a transformé le Sanctuaire en dictature à sa gloire unique.

Du coup, moi et Aiolia devons faire plus attention. Nous étions déjà tous les deux dans le collimateur du Pope et toutes l'agitation qui s'est créée autour des Saints de Bronze ces derniers mois a rendu notre chef encore plus méfiant et invivable. Circuler dans le Sanctuaire est devenu pratiquement impossible sans autorisations spéciales à tous les niveaux. Il faut agir en cachette. Sauf son précieux Aphrodite et Milo et DM qu'il a à la bonne, évidemment.

Ton frère et moi, nous nous voyons moins souvent, moins longtemps. Ca nous obligeait à aller droit au but, sans détours.

Mais ça s'est calmé depuis quelques temps. Va savoir pourquoi. Notre cher Pope prépare certainement quelque chose de pas très joli. Ne va pas croire que je doute de lui, même si je serai en droit de le faire vu ce qu'il m'a fait te faire dans le passé... Il m'a tout de même permis de protéger notre déesse alors, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Et je ne tiens surtout pas à m'attirer ses foudres ou à faire d'Aiolia un exclu à nouveau par ma faute.

On suit les règles. On s'adapte. On les enfreint. Un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que ce ne soit pas trop grave. Si on ne peut pas se voir le soir, on se croise aux arènes, volontairement et sans que cela paraisse suspicieux, même si honnêtement tu sais que les endroits publics ne sont pas ma tasse de sang... Parfois, on ne se parle même pas. Le simple fait de s'apercevoir en vie et bien portant est un tel soulagement pour nous... et quand l'envie de se toucher devient trop forte, je le provoque en combat d'exhibition.

Il me frappe.

Je le laisse toujours gagner.

Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le blesser.

Encore.

Il me fait vraiment mal le bougre. Il n'y va jamais de main morte. Combien de fois mes servantes m'ont-elles réprimandé parce que je revenais dans un état lamentable ? Mes servantes ? Tu as bien entendu. J'en ai à nouveau. Grâce à lui. Elles n'ont plus peur de moi. Elles savent que je n'ai pas eu de « crise » depuis longtemps. Ton mauvais sort commence à se dissiper, mon ange et je le dois à ton propre frère. Encore une ironie, mais nous commençons à en avoir l'habitude n'est-ce pas ?

Si tu le voyais, Aioros...

Avec ses grands gestes et sa cape qui bouge au gré de ses pas inquiets quand il vient me rendre visite et qu'il constate la gravité de mes blessures. Il est tellement... amusant. Il se demande toujours comment il a pu me briser des os dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence et pourquoi je n'ai même pas bronché sous la douleur. Il me dit tout le temps que ce n'est pas normal, que j'aurai du crier et il aurait frappé moins fort. Mais moi...

Je ne veux pas qu'il ne frappe plus fort. Je veux toute sa rage, tout sa hargne, toute sa vigueur.

C'est pour ça que je le laisse souvent avoir le dessus.

Et pas que dans l'arène.

Il n'y a pas que son amour qui me fait me sentir vivant, hélas. La douleur qu'il me procure aussi. On n'efface pas ses travers du jour au lendemain, tu le sais et j'ai toujours été plus maso que sado. Tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir de faire de ton innocent frère le bourreau dans cette histoire, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de le sentir me déchirer en deux à chaque va et viens. Cette douleur... si pure, si enivrante... elle me galvanise et me permet de tenir face à toute cette folie, me gardant d'une éventuelle rechute.

Car il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui me fasse mal, plutôt que moi-même, non ? De toutes façons, il en a le droit vu ce que je lui ai fait et même s'il l'ignore, c'est bien qu'il ait cette opportunité de se venger quand même. Ca m'aide à tenir. Ca NOUS aide à tenir, tous les deux. Même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer, il adore ça. C'est un lion, après tout. Un prédateur. Même s'il déteste chasser, il aime par dessus mettre à mort sa proie. Je le sens à chaque coup de ses reins puissants. Je ne mérite que cela et parfois, après le sexe, je me dis que...

Ce n'est pas possible.

Il doit savoir.

Et il me punit.

C'est pour cela qu'il refoule sa violence intérieure et la déverse en moi à chacune de nos étreintes musclées et intoxicantes.

Si tu le voyais dormir... Il n'a strictement pas changé. Il est resté _mi nino hermoso..._ Il paraît si doux, si inoffensif, incapable de sortir les griffes qui ont pourtant tracé des sillons de sang dans mon dos il y a à peine quelques minutes. Il s'endort toujours après l'amour. Il ne parle pas. Ca le vide complètement. Et moi, je le regarde dormir, une clope au bec, pendant des heures sans jamais me lasser de sa fascinante force. C'est vraiment un lion, il est royal, même dans son sommeil. C'est un homme, un vrai, plus un enfant.

_Mi nino hermoso._

Tu sais ce qu'il m'a demandé pas plus tard qu'hier soir après notre dernière baise enflammée ?

Que je lui chante une chanson.

« Allez, s'il te plaît ! Tu as une si belle voix ! »

Non mais, tu y crois, toi ? Non seulement, il ne s'est pas assoupi directement, mais en plus, il m'a demandé de pousser la chansonnette. Oh et il a insisté pour qu'elle soit en espagnol. Comme quand il était petit, a t-il ajouté en me lançant un regard à faire se damner une vierge amazone. Monsieur veut des berceuses à présent. Mes cris d'extase ne lui suffisent plus. Il trouve toujours que je ne parle pas assez, c'est peut-être vrai, mais je compense au pieu. Même si on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça, « parler ». Je suppose que j'ai de la chance qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé de lui cuisiner une paëlla...

Bon, bon d'accord, soyons sérieux. Il me fixait avec insistance, de son regard de braises irrésistible et encore teinté de désir. J'ai pas pu dire non. Je ne pouvais jamais dire non de toutes façons, même quand il me cassait des côtes à l'entraînement. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas retourné en Espagne, alors mon répertoire musical était plus que limité, mais j'ai fait en sorte de le satisfaire avec les moyens du bord. Me raclant la gorge et me redressant sur le lit, j'ai chanté... Je le faisais souvent quand ton frère était tout petit. Ca l'aidait à s'endormir en attendant ton retour, alors peut-être que...

_**Tonto el que no entienda  
cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer  
llorando pedía  
al llegar el día  
desposar un calé  
tendrás a tu hombre piel morena  
desde el cielo habló la luna llena  
pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
que le engendres a él  
que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
poco le iba a querer**_

_**Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la Luna**_

_**De padre canela nació un niño  
blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna  
niño albino de luna  
maldita su estampa  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo cayo**_

_**Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano  
¿de quién es el hijo?  
me has engañao fijo  
y de muerte la hirió  
luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandonó**_

_**Y en las noches que haya luna llena  
será porque el niño esté de buenas  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna**_

J'ai chanté du mieux que je le pouvais. Ma voix avait muée par rapport à avant, évidemment. Alors, j'ai plus joué sur l'intonation et j'ai essayé de suivre le rythme lent et hypnotisant de la chanson, mais sans musique, c'est plus difficile. Aiolia est resté silencieux jusqu'au bout.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque de moi, surtout concernant mon choix de chanson, mais non, il m'a juste pris dans ses bras vigoureux et il m'a serré contre lui avant de m'embrasser avec une infinie douceur.

« _Te quiero, Shu'. _»

« _Y yo a ti, mi nino hermoso..._ »

Et puis, tout à coup...

Il m'a lâché et a fouillé le tiroir de sa commode avec empressement avant de me tendre ce qu'il en sortit.

« Fais attention, ne va pas te piquer. »

Il souriait. Je pris son cadeau et stupdeur... Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine.

« Une... rose ? »

« Oui. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. »

« Ne me dis pas que... »

« Si, elle vient du jardin d'Aphrodite. Je ne te raconte même pas la galère pour l'obtenir. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit. Si on la donne à la personne qu'on aime, cet amour est correspondu et dure pour toujours. »

J'ai contemplé la fleur rouge sang avec étonnement avant d'éclater de rire. Aiolia s'est tendu. Mais je ne me moquais pas de lui, loin de là et malgré les apparences. C'était simplement nerveux, parce que...

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette légende d'amour éternel ? »

« Tu dois me prendre pour une imbécile patenté, pas vrai ? »

Je me suis levé et je suis sorti de la chambre sous son regard ébahi avant de revenir avec...

Une rose écarlate, également.

« Dans ce cas... nous sommes deux imbéciles. »

Il a pris mon présent, recouvrant son adorable sourire et il a humé le parfum de la fleur paisiblement avant de la poser sur sa commode et de me bondir dans les bras, me serrant très fort contre son torse brûlant.

« Shu', je suis si heureux. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir ! Ca a été difficile d'obtenir cette rose, même pour toi, je parie, mais ça en valait le coup. _Te quiero tanto, amor_... »

Nous avons scellé cette promesse silencieuses d'amour avec un baiser tendre. Nous sommes ridicules, non ? Mais nous sommes tous les deux, alors peu importe.

Nous avons très bien dormi cette nuit, l'un contre l'autre. Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable. Nous transpirions. Je l'ai à peine senti. Pas question de me décoller de lui. Jamais.

Le lendemain, le Pope l'a fait convoquer au Palais. Il a enfilé sa belle armure dorée et il a filé le voir, m'adressant un dernier sourire éclatant. Mon coeur s'était emballé comme celui d'une midinette alors qu'il me donnait rendez-vous cet après-midi à l'arène, après son entretien.

Il n'est pas venu, il a préféré partir en mission directement, par ordre du Pope, apparemment. C'est ce qu'une servante de la Maison du Lion m'a rapporté de sa part. Un sujet important. Quelque chose de grave se passait, je le sentais. Il fallait que j'enquête là-dessus parce que... pour qu'Aiolia parte sans même prendre la peine de me dire aurevoir, ce que quelque chose de capital était en train de se produire. Il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici.

Mais quelque chose était différent cette fois.

Heureusement, j'ai aperçu quelqu'un susceptible de me fournir les informations que je cherchais. En effet, Milo venait d'entrer en pestant dans l'arène. Spontanément, je suis allé lui proposer de faire quelques passes avec moi. D'ordinaire, Aiolia était mon seul compagnon d'entraînement, mais j'avais senti le cosmos du Scorpion dans le Palais du Pope, en même temps qu'Aiolia s'y trouvait. Ca voulait donc dire qu'ils s'étaient croisés et que Milo n'était pas sans ignorer ce qui s'était dit en mon absence.

Milo n'était pas un idiot, inutile d'essayer de le tromper, je lui ai demandé sans détour ce que le Pope voulait à Aiolia et le Scorpion était tellement vexé d'avoir été doublé qu'il m'a avoué qu'Aiolia avait accepté une mission pour « laver l'honneur de son frère ».

Horreur.

Je suis certain que j'ai pâli, même si ça n'a pas du être flagrant.

Laver ton honneur ? Mais bon sang ! N'en n'avait-il déjà pas fait assez à ce sujet depuis treize ans ? Si ça se trouve, le Pope voulait se venger du nettoyage de ton temple. Je n'en savais rien, je ne faisais que supposer, mais ça pouvait être beaucoup plus sérieux que ce simple affront.

Je me suis excusé auprès du Scorpion bafoué et j'ai couru vers son temple, espérant que...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérai au juste ? Il n'était déjà plus là, les servantes me l'avaient dit. Le temple du Lion était vide. Il y ne restait plus que la rose rouge d'Aphrodite sur la table du salon...

Mais pourquoi étais-je si paniqué ? Il ne s'agissait que de l'assassinat de quelques chevaliers de Bronze bas de gamme.

Peut-être mais... ces chevaliers de Bronze avaient décimé l'ordre des Chevaliers d'Argent et étaient en possession de ton armure. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre Aiolia. Alors pourquoi avais-je si peur ? Je baissais la tête.

Aiolia... pourquoi lui ? Non... il n'était pas fait pour être un assassin. Milo avait essayé de lui sauver la mise en se proposant à sa place, mais Aiolia avait refusé, prétextant vouloir blanchir sa dette envers le Sanctuaire et allant même jusqu'à menacer Milo de mort s'il s'interposait. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas... mais en même temps, il était tellement sensible quant il s'agissait de toi. Je pensais pourtant qu'il avait accompli des progrès à ce sujet, mais apparemment pas assez.

Oh Aioros ! Pourquoi n-ai-je pas quitté le Sanctuaire immédiatement ce jour-là pour le ramener ? Ca a très mal tourné, très très mal. Tu t'es vengé de lui, mon ange. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne t'avait rien fait... Pourquoi as-tu aidé ce Seiya ? Pourquoi as-tu rejeté ton propre frère ? A cause de moi ?

Il a fini par revenir quelques jours plus tard, avec Shaina de l'Ophiucus. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter chez moi pour me rassurer, il a continué sa route. Je n'étais pas dans mon temple à ce moment là, j'essayais de combattre mon anxiété en collant une bonne correction à DM dans les arènes. Mais j'ai senti son cosmos poursuivre son ascension jusqu'au Palais. Certainement pour y faire son rapport. Non... attend une minute. Son cosmos. Chargé de haine et de colère. Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer au Japon ? Je l'ai senti s'enflammer, se confronter même à celui de l'habituellement paisible Vierge et puis...

Plus rien.

J'ai appris quelques jours plus tard que la mission avait mal tourné, se soldant par un échec. Ton armure s'était rangée du côté des renégats. Aiolia était rentré bredouille.

J'avais pensé qu'il était sûrement vexé, blessé et qu'il ne voulait voir personne, moi y compris. J'aurai certainement fait de même. Mais son cosmos... il paraissait différent.

Troublé...

Violent...

Rouge...

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé le voir un soir. La rumeur courait que Saori Kido l'imposteur avait envoyé une lettre à notre chef pour l'informer de sa venue imminente au Sanctuaire. Je devais faire vite. Les chevaliers d'or se réunissaient, ceux qui étaient en missions étaient rappelés, revenant des quatre coins du monde. Ca allait vraiment mal pour que l'avant garde soit déployée au complet. Je ne comprenais toujours pas de quoi le Pope se méfiait tant.

Ce n'était que quelques adolescents, aidés d'une armure d'or, certes, mais aucun d'eux n'était digne de la porter et ne savait la maîtriser. C'était presque trop facile et un second coup de chance ne les sauverait pas, cette fois. La tension était cependant palpable et il flottait dans l'air une atmosphère de mort, noire et silencieuse. Le couvre-feu avait été instauré. Les servants, rapatriés dans les villages alentours en attendant la fin des conflits, et chacun était prié de se tenir à son poste en limitant les déplacements nocturnes.

En descendant, j'avais vraiment réalisé que la situation était grave en rencontrant Milo alors qu'il passait par chez moi pour rejoindre le temple de mon voisin Verseau. Je ne m'y étais pas attardé, il était évident que les deux jeunes voulaient profiter de leurs derniers instants de calme ensemble. Le regard désespéré mais digne que Milo m'avait adressé avait résumé à lui seul la situation. Il avait peur. Tout le monde avait peur. Alors... tout le monde essayait de passer le plus de temps avec la personne qu'ils aimaient avant le grand saut dans l'inconnu. Je devais faire pareil.

Aiolia, j'arrive...

Ton temple. Il était vide, bien-sûr. Normalement, j'y aurai passé la nuit. Je le faisais systématiquement à la veille de chaque bataille importante. Mais pas cette fois. Pardonne-moi, Aioros.

Le Temple de Milo était vide également et je repensais à ses yeux, emplis d'incertitude.

Le Temple de la Balance, vide aussi. Son Chevalier était un traître, maître du Chevalier de Bronze du Dragon, alors il n'avait pas répondu à l'appel du Pope.

Le Temple de Shaka. Si calme, si chargé de sérénité. Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave et urgente, je me serai arrêté pour m'y confesser et faire pénitence de mes crimes, à l'aube de la bataille la plus dangereuse que je devrais livrer... Il était si tentant de rester là, seul lieu qui semblait coupé du monde et épargné par le tumulte général.

Shaka était là, en position du Lotus et il méditait dans son armure. Il fallait s'y attendre, avec qui la Vierge pourrait-il avoir envie de passer cette ultime soirée ? Je passais devant lui sans m'en soucier, trop pressé pour lui adresser la parole ou lui demander cérémonieusement l'autorisation de passer, comme il était d'usage. Apparemment, ça n'a pas du lui plaire. Shaka était distant avec tout le monde, sauf ton frère, mais depuis que j'avais passé la nuit dans son temple, il était encore plus froid avec moi.

« Où vas-tu Shura, Chevalier du Capricorne ? Ne sais-tu pas que le Pope a prohibé tout déplacement obsolète ? »

Sa voix s'était élevée comme un coup de tonnerre.

D'habitude, il ne faisait pas d'histoire pour si peu. Mais dernièrement, il devait trouver qu'Aiolia passait un peu trop souvent par son temple pour se rendre dans la partie supérieure du Sanctuaire. Impossible de tromper la vigilance de la Vierge qui avait du comprendre et assister depuis bien longtemps à notre petit manège.

« Je t'ai posé une question. » Il insista.

Serait-il...

Jaloux ?

« Shaka... »

J'ai répondu aussi calmement que possible, fermant les yeux et lui tournant le dos. Je ne portais pas mon armure, je n'avais pas envie de me battre.

« ...je pense que tu devrais aller passer cette nuit en compagnie des personnes qui te sont chères. »

Et me fichant bien d'obtenir une réponse à ce conseil que je savais ne pas concerner Shaka l'ermite, je poursuivais mon inlassable descente.

Enfin le temple de Lion se dressait devant moi. Si majestueux. Pourquoi Aiolia et moi nous retrouvions-nous toujours dans mon temple, si fade et froid à côté du sien ? Ah oui, pour me faire éviter son suspicieux et méprisant voisin. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'on se portait mutuellement dans nos coeurs respectifs. Moi, fidèle à notre déesse et lui, fidèle à son Bouddha.

Il était complètement dans son monde, comme moi avant qui m'étais réfugié à ta mort dans les bras d'Athéna. Pourtant, comme moi également, il semblait assez proche de ton frère, d'une toute autre façon, cela va de soit. Ils semblaient même partager une certaine complicité, dans les limites qu'impliquaient un respect mutuel mêlé de camaraderie. Mais il devait en être tout autrement à présent qu'ils s'étaient légèrement accrochés dans la salle du Pope.

Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Il fallait que je sache et pour tout t'avouer, je le sentais vraiment mal... J'avais peur qu'Aiolia n'ait commis l'irréparable. Comme toi à l'époque.

J'entrais dans sa maison et ce qui me frappa immédiatement fut l'atmosphère de mort qui s'en dégageait. On se serait presque cru chez DM. Mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine, alors que j'avançais à allure modérée, cherchant l'occupant des lieux. J'ai fini par apercevoir une imposante silhouette dans le noir.

« Aiolia...? »

J'ai plissé des yeux pour m'habituer à l'obscurité, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, j'ai enflammé légèrement mon cosmos pour annoncer ma présence et également pour mieux voir.

Aiolia était bien là, il se tenait droit comme s'il montait la garde et son regard...

Oh Aioros ! Son regard... d'habitude si brillant, si fougueux et énergique... cette fois il était comme éteint, sombre et terrorisant. Le regard d'un fou, d'un psychopathe, d'un parfait tueur sans scrupules ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait ! Je me suis vu dans ses yeux et ça m'a renvoyé à tous ces travers que je travaillais à oublier. Tout a volé en éclat ! Je me suis précipité vers lui et je l'a empoigné par le col de sa tunique lacée. J'étais furieux, mais surtout apeuré. Pourvu que je me trompe !

« Aiolia, répond-moi ! »

Il n'a pas réagi alors, je l'ai frappé. Mon poing a heurté son visage, mais l'a à peine fait tituber. Il a juste crâché un peu de sang. Et ça a été suffisant pour le faire péter les plombs, tout comme moi avant. D'un seul coup, il s'est rué vers moi comme un fauve et m'a plaqué au mur, une main serrée autour de mon front et l'autre autour de ma gorge...

Ce silence qui régnait... lugubre et malfaisant... il était en train de me tuer aussi sûrement que ton cher frère et ses grandes mains. Mieux que personne, je savais le mal qu'elles pouvaient faire, aussi bien que le plaisir qu'elles pouvaient apporter selon la volonté d'Aiolia. Cette fois, j'allais m'en tirer avec plus que quelques côtes cassées ! Il fallait que je me sorte de ce mauvais pas !

« Aiolia, c'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Apparemment non, comme il ne semblait pas disposé à relâcher sa prise. Un peu de sang coulait de la commissure de mes lèvres et je sentais son goût cuivré envahir ma bouche.

« _Mi nino hermoso... qué estas haciendo ?_ » Ai-je soufflé...

Un instant j'ai cru lire dans ses yeux une once d'hésitation. Mais elle a été de bien courte durée. Il a simplement rapproché son visage du mien et il a commencé à me renifler, comme un animal. Cette fois, je tremblais. J'étais transi de peur. Il semblait sur le point de me dévorer. J'étais une pauvre chèvre sans défense face au terrible roi de la savane. A quelle sauce allait-il me manger ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? Pourvu que ce soit rapide... mais n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais toujours voulu ? Mourir de sa main... pour laver mes fautes avec mon propre sang. Comme je le sentais long à se décider, mais ne sachant pas s'il m'entendait, j'ai tout de même essayé de le pousser au crime. Je suis un monstre, Aioros.

« Aiolia... j'ai tué ton frère, il y a 13 ans. C'était un accident... il courait si vite alors j'ai pensé viser ses jambes pour le ramener au Sanctuaire avec moi... Mais il l'a compris, alors il s'est jeté sur mon attaque et l'a reçue... de plein fouet... je suis si désolé _mi nino_... Je ne mérite pas ton pardon, alors tue-moi... profite-en... j'ai avoué mon crime... je ne mérite que la mort... »

J'étais sûr qu'il allait me la donner de toutes façons, alors autant me confesser sur la chaise électrique. Et tu sais quoi, Aioros ?

Putain que ça m'a fait du bien... Je n'en pouvais plus de garder cet horrible secret pour moi... Il fallait que je le partage et qu'il le sache enfin.

S'il pouvait me comprendre, ça allait certainement achever ses dernières hésitations et il allait me filer le coup de grâce que je méritais. Etant donné que je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de tout lui avouer, je l'avais fait sans regret et j'avais fermé les yeux, attendant la Mort.

Mais brusquement, j'ai senti une langue humide au coin de mes lèvres, lapant avec appétit le sang.

Aiolia...

« _Mi nino... qué..._ »

Il a serré plus fort. Plus de sang a coulé, mais je n'ai pas crié.

Tout mon courage s'est envolé, je ne tenais plus à l'énerver davantage car, j'étais trop indigne de mourir en ayant lavé mon pécher. Ca ne l'avait même pas atteint. Il n'était plus qu'une bête féroce, prête à me dévorer tout cru. Et les bêtes se soucient-elles de leur frère ? Certainement pas, non. Et c'était la seule chose pour laquelle je voulais qu'il me tue, pour toi. Sans cela, c'était vide de sens alors je préférais me faire oublier et ne pas risquer de l'exciter encore plus.

Malgré cela...

Il a continué à nettoyer le sang qui s'échappait de mon corps. Il me tenait bien pour ne pas que je bouge et je n'ai même pas essayé de m'enfuir. J'étais résigné sur mon sort et je me disais qu'en me faisant oublier il allait peut-être se lasser de moi. A moins qu'il ne soit en train de jouer cruellement avec la nourriture ?

J'avais cessé de trembler et tout à coup, je l'ai sentie.

Sa main droite sur mon torse. Il me tenait toujours par le cou, fermement, prêt à le briser à la moindre protestation, mais son autre main... elle serpentait sur mon corps contracté, allant de plus en plus vers le Sud. Apparemment, ton frère avait prévu de visiter l'Espagne avant de me manger. Et ça, il en était hors de question !

Je préférais encore qu'il me tue sauvagement en me tordant le cou ! Je me suis débattu comme une sainte vierge sacrifiée au lion, mais il me tenait si fermement que mes coups ne semblaient que l'effleurer. Il variait même l'intensité de son étreinte mortelle pour me faire cesser toute tentative de rébellion. Mais pas question pour moi d'arrêter ! Je devais FUIR !

Ce n'était plus Aiolia, mais bien un animal qui n'obéissait plus qu'à la violence et son instinct ! D'un coup de poing bien placé dans mes côtes que j'ai senties craquer, il m'a sonné et j'ai arrêté de me débattre, à bout de souffle. Chaque effort vain à présent me faisait souffrir le martyr, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour me faire mourir, ça aurait été trop facile. Il voulait s'amuser avec moi avant...

Et je ne méritais que cela.

Pas vrai, Aioros ?

Alors, j'ai fermé les yeux quand je l'ai senti soulever mon T-shirt rouge. Quelle idée aussi, la couleur devait l'exciter encore plus... Lentement il a lâché ma gorge et a attrapé mes poignets qu'il a joints avant de les coller au dessus de ma tête, les maintenant fermement dans sa grande main.

Il a griffé sans retenue mon torse sur toute sa longueur, y enfonçant ses ongles courts, puis... il a léché le sang qui sortait des rayures écalartes.

Oh bon sang, Aioros !

J'ai gémi.

J'ai tellement aimé cela ! Et voilà que je retombais dans mes vieilles habitudes à la peau dure...

Mes encouragements l'ont fait continuer son exploration. Sa langue... sa langue si chaude... elle goûté chaque partie de mon torse et de mon abdomen. Comme mon T-shirt le gênait, il me l'a arraché sans délicatesse, jetant le tissu mort derrière lui et il a même griffé légèrement mes aréoles durcies par l'envie. Je feulais à présent comme une lionne. J'en voulais plus... j'avais toujours peur mais... je voulais tout de lui.

_Mi nino hermoso..._

Il m'a fermement attrapé la hanche gauche, y plantant ses doigts et la faisant rougir avant de la masser fortement. Puis, il a entamé de défaire mon pantalon. Je ne protestais pas, bien au contraire, je pressais mon bassin contre son entrejambe, sans complexe. Et quand j'ai senti que le lion était plus en mode reproduction qu'en mode chasse, je me suis frotté à lui comme jamais. La tête me tournais, j'avais mal partout, mais surtout tout au sud...

C'était bon...

Il m'a finalement libéré de ce pantalon devenu encombrant et étriqué. Je respirai enfin ! J'ai même réclamé un baiser qui n'est jamais venu, évidemment. Mais à quoi pensais-je donc ? Il n'avait même pas gémit quand je m'étais aiguisé contre lui de façon totalement désinhibée... Pas d'amour ici, pas de place pour les sentiments. Juste pour de la baise primaire.

J'aimais bien quand ton frère devenait un peu violent avec moi, comme je te l'ai déjà raconté. Mais jamais il ne l'était complètement. Il se maîtrisait si bien... et il me demandait à chaque fois s'il ne me faisait pas trop mal. Moi, je mentais, bien entendu. Et après, il se lamentait de mon état misérable. Je sais qu'il culpabilisait, qu'il s'en voulait et je me disais que j'étais vraiment un salop de lui infliger ça. Mais c'est comme ça, j'ai toujours été plus à l'aise avec les coups qu'avec les émotions. Alors ce soir... j'allais tout faire pour qu'il me casse en deux !

J'avais envie de me serrer contre lui, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras forts, mais il me tenait toujours immobile, impossible de le toucher. Quelle frustration ! Et elle n'a fait qu'aller crescendo quand je l'ai senti planter ses crocs dans ma nuque, pénétrer tendrement presque ma chair. Son baiser fut vampirique. La blessure n'était pas très profonde, mais assez pour faire un mal de chien et surtout pour libérer un mince filet de sang, qu'il s'est empressé de boire. Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas totalement renoncé à me dévorer, après s'être repu de moi d'une autre façon d'abord...

Il me forçait à me cambrer pour lui offrir une meilleure prise sur ma nuque et il plaqua bien son corps au mien. Nous dansions, bassin contre bassin, abdomen contre abdomen, torse contre torse. C'était enivrant, délicieux, mais douloureux. Surtout quand il m'a étalé sur le carrelage d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, jugeant sans doute qu'il serait préférable d'être couchés pour la suite de la dégustation. Sa bouche flirtait à nouveau avec ma jugulaire, comme il mimait ce geste ancestral qu'effectuaient les félins pour étouffer leur proie.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Il me le fallait, maintenant alors j'ai profité de sa grande concentration sur mon cou pour faire glisser son pantalon. Il s'est subitement redressé en sentant mes mains sur lui et il a tout arrêté. Il me fixait de ses pupilles sanglantes, sans expression. Un nouveau sursaut de peur s'est emparé de moi. Qu'allait-il me faire, cette fois ? Il était indéniable que son corps répondait mécaniquement à mes appels peu discrets, mais en avait-il seulement conscience ?

_Mi nino_... que t'a t-il fait ? Le Pope, c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Imbécile... je me suis laissé aveugler par par ma libido. Mais faire ? Comment te libérer ?

« _Aiolia... No quiero hacerte dano..._ »

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il ne m'a pas rejeté. Il tremblait... alors j'ai voulu l'embrasser.

Je n'aurai peut-être pas du.

Il m'a bondi dessus et je me suis une fois encore retrouvé prisonnier sous son corps nerveux. Il pèse lourd l'animal, pas évident de se tirer de ses griffes, mais je n'en n'avais aucune envie de toutes façons.

Je voulais qu'il me mange, alors j'ai recommencé mon manège. J'ai glissé ma main entre ses cuisses et avec l'autre, j'ai déchiré sans difficulté sa tunique. Excalibur peut être bien utile dans ce genre de situations. Je l'ai massé chaudement, espérant réveiller quelque chose chez lui, à l'intérieur et pas seulement à l'extérieur. Mais le lion n'a pas rugit. Je voulais absolument le soulager et tant pis si...

Ma main l'a sorti de sa cachette satinée et elle a cajolé amoureusement cette douce hampe de chair. Je me suis collé à lui pour qu'il me sente mieux et qu'il puisse profiter de cela, s'il en était encore capable. Il devait avoir atrocement mal à en juger par l'état de sa réceptivité à mes caresses débridées, mais son visage ne trahissait en rien son envie.

Même en y allant plus vite, plus fort, comme j'avais vu faire les hommes de mon village avec les pis des vaches trop gonflés de lait, rien n'y faisait. Il restait impassible, mais au moins il semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de faire de moi son dîner. Tant pis, je me contenterai de cela. Dans son état, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose apparemment.

Je l'ai serré fort contre ma poitrine avec mon bras libre, pendant que ma main poursuivait infatigablement son office. Mais il est resté muet. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Heureusement, je pouvais sentir son coeur tambouriner contre le mien, comme s'il essayait de défoncer la cage thoracique le retenant captif, pour aller le rejoindre. Il frappait si fort qu'il semblait sur le point d'éclater. Je souris légèrement, rassuré par cette manifestation physique. Aiolia était toujours Aiolia, mais tout au fond... retenu par des chaînes qu'il ne pouvait briser. Il fallait absolument que je trouve les clés de cet infernal cadenas.

Soudainement, j'ai senti ses spasmes et un voile de fatigue est passé dans ses yeux alors que ma mains venait de récolter le chaud fruit de son labeur. Il est resté totalement silencieux, à ma grande déception. Dire que c'est lui qui se plaint quand je ne parle pas assez, pour une fois nos rôles étaient inversés. Mais je l'ai senti tomber contre moi et j'ai compris qu'il venait de s'endormir, comme d'habitude après le sexe et c'est certainement stupide, mais j'ai lâché un soupir de soulagement.

Mi nino était de retour, même si ce ne fut qu'un court instant.

Je l'ai veillé toute la nuit, n'osant pas le bouger de peur de troubler son repos.

Mais au petit matin, je l'ai abandonné temporairement. Il avait l'air si fragile, plus la bête féroce de hier.

Il fallait que je parle au Pope. Il fallait que je sache.

Et si...? Il y a treize ans, Aioros... comment étais-je ? Toi seul le sais. Toi et lui. Et si le Pope m'avait fait la même chose ? Non, je ne voulais pas y penser.

Et si...

Il fallait que j'en ai le coeur net. J'ai revêtu mon armure et ma cape blanche en passant par chez moi. Un genoux à terre, à j'ai salué le Pope, n'osant poser les yeux sur son masque monolithique et effrayant.

« Shura du Capricorne, pour vous servir Majesté. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, chevalier du Capricorne ? »

Sa voix était profonde, rauque, caverne et elle me fit frissonner sans que je puisse le réprimer.

« Aiolia du Lion agit de façon étrange. »

Voilà, c'était dit.

Il n'a pas semblé le moins du monde surpris par ma déclaration et s'est servi une coupe de vin rouge odorant.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Parle, chevalier. »

« Quelque chose semble troubler son cosmos. »

« Sans doute la bataille qui approche. Les Saints de Bronze et leur fausse déesse doivent arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je te conseille de regagner ton temple, Saint du Capricorne. »

Je me suis relevé soudainement, fronçant des sourcils. Pas question que je parte sans des explications un peu plus fournies ! Je savais ce que j'avais vu !

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

Il m'a regardé et il est resté silencieux, remuant son vin dans sa coupe dorée. Il n'a pas nié.

« Comment fait-on pour le libérer de ce sortilège ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon. Il doit voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. »

Oh par Athéna ! Tu as entendu ça, Aioros ? J'ai serré les dents et le poing si fort que j'ai senti Excalibur me trancher légèrement les tendons.

« Toute rébellion mérite un châtiment exemplaire, n'es-tu pas d'accord, Shura ? Aiolia comptait s'allier à ces renégats et l'odieuse jeune fille qui se fait passer pour notre bien-aimée déesse. Pouvais-je les laisser salir son nom ? Qui mieux que toi, le porteur d'Excalibur, l'élu de la déesse qui n'a pas hésité à lever le bras de la Justice sur le traître Aioros, ton meilleur ami, il y a treize ans, peut comprendre ma sanction ? L'ordre doit régner au Sanctuaire et Aiolia ne vaut pas mieux que son frère. Le sang de la traitrise coule aussi dans ses veines. »

Quoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Aiolia aussi était devenu notre ennemi ? Je l'avais senti très en colère en rentrant de mission et je savais qu'il s'était battu contre Shaka... Avait-il essayé de tuer le Pope ? C'était un sacrilège...

J'étais complètement désemparé, ne sachant plus qui croire. J'avais du mal à respirer, à déglutir. Comment Aiolia avait-il pu... après toutes ses promesses de laver ton honneur et... non... je voulais tellement le sauver, lui. Puisque j'en avais été incapable avec toi...

Le Pope s'est rapproché de moi dans sa longue robe qui traînait sur le sol. Il m'a murmuré amoureusement à l'oreille, sa voix se faisant douce et hypnotique.

« Shura... je devais faire d'Aiolia un être obéissant, sinon il aurait fait du mal à notre chère Athéna. »

Il a alors caressé tendrement mon bras porteur de l'Excalibur.

« As-tu déjà oublié tout ce que la Déesse a fait pour toi ? Elle t'a rendu l'usage de ton bras. Elle a sauvé ta misérable existence vide de sens et lui a donné un but. Tu as juré de la protéger et de lui rester fidèle pour toujours, comme en témoigne la statue qui trône dans ton temple. Mais si tu veux mériter ta place de favori, il faut que tu continues à la servir sans douter de mes décisions. Car je suis l'autorité suprême, l'incarnation de ses désirs lorsqu'elle n'est pas sur Terre. »

Malgré son masque, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma joue, comme il s'accroupissait derrière moi.

« Tu sais que vous m'êtes tous très précieux, Shura. Je vous aime tous. C'est pourquoi j'ai consenti à accorder une seconde chance au frère du traitre. Mais Aiolia mérite une punition à la hauteur de sa trahison et si ses idées de mutinerie ne lui passent pas, il faudra le tuer. Tu t'en chargeras, bien-sûr. »

Je me suis mis à trembler comme une feuille. Non, c'était impossible ! Je ne pouvais pas ! Il... Il ne... fallait pas... Pas Aiolia aussi !

« Il est temps de regagner ton temple, Shura. Ne sens-tu pas leur nauséabonde présence en bas du Sanctuaire ? Va, Capricorne. Sers ta déesse. »

Il est retourné s'asseoir sur son trône avec sa coupe, non sans m'avoir caressé la joue avec sa main glacée...

Tétanisé, j'étais incapable de protester alors... je suis sorti... et j'ai sagement regagné ma maison, prêt à en découdre, essayant de ne plus penser ni à toi ni à Aiolia.

Et là pendant que je te parle, j'attends.

La nuit est en train de tomber.

Je les sens approcher.

Ils ont vaincu Aiolia.

Son cosmos est redevenu celui de _mi nino hermoso_.

Je vais devoir le tuer...

Ou me laisser tuer avant pour éviter de devoir le faire.

J'aurai voulu croire que si je t'ai tué il y a treize ans c'était parce qu'à moi aussi le Pope avait fait un lavage de cerveau. J'aurai voulu croire que si tu t'étais sacrifié, te suicidant littéralement sur la lame de mon épée de Justice, c'était parce que tu avais voulu défaire son envoûtement, comme Cassios l'avait fait pour Aiolia.

J'aurai voulu croire que mon histoire avec Aiolia pourrait marcher. Que nous cesserions d'entretenir cette relation malsaine et ambigüe.

J'ai contemplé une dernière fois la rose rouge qu'il avait cueillie pour moi.

Et je suis allé accueillir mes hôtes...

J'arrive Aioros... mon ange...

_Mi nino hermoso... te esperaré en el otro mundo..._

_

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est la fin !**

**J'ai préféré terminer l'histoire sur une question ouverte. Shura était-il possédé par Saga quand il a tué Aioros ? Le manga et l'anime ne donnent pas la même théorie à ce sujet alors, j'ai décidé d'y aller de mon petit grain de sel aussi en supposant que si Shura était possédé, il est alors possible que la mort d'Aioros ait en fait été un suicide, dans le but de sauver le Capricorne. Aioros est déjà un saint, alors il n'est plus à ça près, je suppose ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, personnellement.**

**Merci encore de votre aide précieuse, de votre patience et de votre fidélité sans faille malgré une longue période sans update.  
**


End file.
